Pour te comprendre
by lexiane
Summary: Au lieu d'envoyer valser Alec contre la porte lors de leur première rencontre à Manticore, Max a fait avec lui… ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire ! Qui n'a jamais pensé à ce qui ce serait passé si… ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: ET MAINTENANT

**Auteur** : lexi

**Disclamer** : Dark Angel appartient James Cameron, la Fox, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire l'est.

**Pairing** : Max & Alec, of course !

**Résumé** : Au lieu d'envoyer valser Alec contre la porte lors de leur première rencontre à Manticore, Max a fait avec lui… ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire ! Qui n'a jamais pensé à ce qui ce serait passé si… ?

Dans mon histoire, Biggs est toujours en vie, c'est un autre X5 qui a été lynché.  
Les pensées sont en italique (ou en caractères normaux dans les passages en italique), les flashbacks aussi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Base militaire de Gillette, Wyoming_

_- Je m'appelle, Max !  
__- Quel est ton matricule, soldat ?  
__- Allez vous faire voir chez les généticiens !  
__- Combien de temps peut survivre un X5 sans boire ni manger ?  
__- De 6 à 8 jours.  
__- Rappelez-moi dans une semaine…_

_Max avait tenu bon, se raccrochant à ses amis, à ses souvenirs, puis elle avait fait mine de céder, réalisant qu'en s'obstinant dans sa rébellion, Renfro ne la lâcherait pas. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle jouait au parfait petit soldat, obéissant sans discuter, et la surveillance autour d'elle s'était progressivement relâchée. Mais elle restait plus observée que n'importe quel soldat de la base, et elle le savait. Renfro se doutait bien qu'elle n'abandonnait pas si facilement._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Max avait suivi la directrice à l'infirmerie et était restée pétrifiée à la vue de la petite fille étendue sur le lit sous ses yeux. Son clone. A peine une dizaine d'années, mais déjà ridée comme une vieille pomme, comme si elle avait vieilli trop vite. Max se rappela Brin._

_- Dis-moi franchement, as-tu suivi un traitement particulier quand tu vivais à l'extérieur ? demanda Renfro d'un ton froid._

Un traitement ?

_Elle avait toujours évité les hôpitaux et les médecins comme la peste. Souvenirs souvenirs…_

_- Non, Madame ! répondit Max.  
__- Alors comment expliques-tu ça ? renchérit la directrice. C'est une version plus jeune de toi. Pourtant, elle est en phase terminale de progéria. A l'exception des séquences codées spécifiques des X7, son ADN est identique au tien. Alors pour la dernière fois, est-ce que tu as suivi un traitement spécifique dont il faudrait nous informer ?  
__- Non, Madame ! répéta plus fermement la jeune X5.  
__- Je crois qu'il va falloir vous faire une ponction lombaire à toutes les deux pour analyser votre ADN. Peut-être que tu as eu de la chance, tout simplement. Peut-être qu'après tout, tu finiras comme elle. Mais ce sera pour plus tard, 452, je te veux en forme pour ce soir. En attendant, tu peux retourner dans tes quartiers…_

_Elle regarda Max avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- Demande permission de parler, Madame ! demanda la transgénique.  
__- Permission accordée.  
__- Puis-je savoir quel type de mission va m'être attribué, Madame ?  
__- Ce n'est pas une mission, tu vas simplement être soumise au même régime que les autres femelles X5 de la base… Puisque tu as détruit le laboratoire, nous sommes dans l'obligation de revenir à des méthodes plus… traditionnelles pour renouveler nos embryons._

_Max écarquilla les yeux, suffoquée devant l'énormité de ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas être obligée de… Elle remarqua que Renfro la dévisageait, narquoise, et comprit que cette dernière ne plaisantait pas._

Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar…

_- Allons, 452, ne fais pas cette tête ! Après tout, tu pourrais même trouver cette tâche… agréable. Le X5 que nous t'avons réservé est un superbe spécimen…_

_Max serra les poings, résistant à la vague de haine qui la submergeait._

Calme-toi, gagne du temps… C'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour sortir d'ici, du temps…

_Elle se ressaisit._

_- Oui, Madame, à vos ordres, Madame, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.  
__- Je ne suis pas stupide, 452, je sais que tu fais ça pour gagner du temps, reprit la directrice, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Mais il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ta soumission ne soit pas feinte. Avise-toi de transgresser mes ordres et tu vas le regretter. Tu peux disposer._

_Après avoir salué sa supérieure, Max tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son clone, toujours prostrée sur le lit. Elle regagna sa cellule et claqua la porte, tremblante de rage. Elle releva le lit, tira de dessous le matelas la lime qui y était dissimulée, puis continua à attaquer avec l'énergie du désespoir les jointures d'une dalle du mur qu'elle espérait desceller pour accéder au sous-sol._

_Hors de question. Tout, mais pas ça. Elle savait les méthodes de Manticore révoltantes mais là, c'était carrément sordide… Elle avait jusqu'à l'extinction des feux pour mettre les voiles… et elle avait bien l'intention d'y arriver. _

* * *

Seattle, quelques mois plus tard

Alec entra chez Jampony d'un pas léger, repérant du coin de l'œil Normal et Sketchy en train de comploter. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Depuis quand ces deux-là faisaient-ils des messes basses ? Non que ça l'embêtait que Normal change temporairement de chouchou – au contraire, il se réjouissait que son patron le lâche un peu, surtout en ce moment – mais voir Normal-l'anti-mutants discuter avec Sketchy-le-journaliste-à-la-recherche-d'un-monstre ne lui disait rien vaille, surtout après la petite scène d'hier. Il récupéra un paquet au comptoir et s'approcha nonchalamment du duo.

- Salut, vous deux ! De quoi parlez-vous ? les aborda-t-il l'air de rien.  
- Max, répondit Sketchy à voix basse. Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre ?  
- Bizarre ? répéta le transgénique, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je ne te suis pas.  
- Hier, tu as été témoin, renchérit Normal. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait.

On y était. Il s'était douté que le petit numéro de Max ne passerait pas inaperçu. Alors qu'elle passait son temps à lui répéter en long, en large et en travers de garder profil bas, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'interposer entre Sky et Normal. Max et sa fâcheuse manie de vouloir toujours sauver tout le monde… Bon, elle avait évité que Sky ne se fasse tuer – et encore, connaissant Normal, il aurait été capable de le rater – mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle intervienne de manière si spectaculaire ? Essayer de raisonner Normal en faisant appel à son bon sens, c'était si dur que ça ? D'accord, de bon sens, Normal n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais quand même… Il essaya de noyer le poisson. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réussissait à embrouiller ces deux-là avec ses mensonges.

- Ah oui… Elle fait beaucoup de muscu. Où vous voulez en venir ?  
- On s'est peut-être trompé de personne, Sky n'est pas un transgénique…, commença Normal.  
- … et Max en serait une ? finit Alec, moqueur.  
- J'ai autant de mal que toi à le croire, mais je vais vérifier si elle a un code-barre, on ne sait jamais…, décida Sketchy.  
- Tu sais, fit remarquer son patron, ces transgéniques sont très intelligents. Peut-être qu'elle se l'est fait enlever…  
- C'est juste, acquiesça le coursier. Si elle n'en a pas, ça ne prouvera rien.  
- Les gars, vous entendez ce que vous dites tous les deux ? intervint Alec en secouant la tête. Si c'est une sorcière, elle flottera, sinon elle se noiera, donc de toute façon, elle est coupable.

Il prit la direction de la sortie, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, sous le regard perplexe de ses deux collègues, priant pour que ses paroles ne soient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il repéra Max qui arrivait sur son vélo et l'interpella au passage, la saisissant par le bras.

- Max ! Attends, arrête-toi.

Il se pencha vers son visage pour regarder négligemment son cou, remarquant que son code-barre était en train de réapparaître. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Elle n'était pas à l'aise quand ils étaient si proches, ça lui rappelait…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Alec serra les dents. Depuis quelques temps, elle se comportait avec lui comme avec un pestiféré et lui ne pensait qu'à lui éviter des ennuis. Il devait être masochiste.

- Il faut que tu te le fasses enlever, dit-il quand même.  
- Merci du tuyau…, lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

Elle poussait son vélo pour repartir quand il l'arrêta à nouveau.

- Non, ne rentre pas là-dedans. Normal et Sketchy font tout un plat de la cascade que tu as faite hier. Va chez Joshua, je te rejoins.

Elle eut une infime hésitation et voulu dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Allez, file.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis finit par s'éloigner en soupirant. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle poussait la porte de la maison de Joshua et fut surprise par le silence.

- Joshua ? cria-t-elle. Tu es là ?  
- Joshua est au sous-sol, petite sœur.

Elle descendit les escaliers et trouva l'homme-chien en train de fouiller partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, amusée. Tu as peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de désordre alors tu en rajoutes ?  
- Joshua cherche un sac.  
- Que veux-tu faire d'un sac ?  
- Joshua a besoin d'un sac pour transporter ses affaires.  
- Pour transporter tes affaires où ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à retourner les moindres recoins de la pièce. Max se plaça devant lui et l'arrêta.

- Joshua ? Où veux-tu aller ?

L'homme-chien lui sourit, joyeux.

- Terminal City. Joshua va s'installer là-bas.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Max. Joshua, on en a déjà discuté, tu sais que dehors tu n'y seras pas en sécurité.  
- Joshua en sécurité à Terminal City. Avec des amis. Avec des gens comme lui.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Alec a dit à Joshua "des gens de Manticore vivent à Terminal City". Des gens des sous-sols. Comme moi. Joshua va vivre avec sa famille.  
- Et moi, Joshua ? Je ne suis pas de ta famille ? Tu sais que je ne pourrais plus veiller sur toi aussi bien si tu t'installes à Terminal City. Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici, dit la X5.  
- Joshua adulte. Max pas besoin de veiller sur lui tout le temps. Alec d'accord avec ça.  
- Je me moque de ce que dit Alec ! s'emporta Max, prenant mentalement note de tuer le transgénique la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Tu ne dois pas aller à Terminal City, c'est dangereux.  
- Petite sœur pas s'inquiéter, Joshua prudent.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand le visage du transhumain s'illumina. Il passa devant elle comme une flèche et fouilla quelques instants entre deux caisses. Il se releva, un bout de toile à la main, triomphant.

- Trouvé sac. Joshua va chercher ses affaires.

Max le regarda s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, catastrophée. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

_Maudis sois-tu, Alec ! Ne pouvais-tu pas te taire et nous laisser en paix ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles des affaires des autres ?_

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit une voix familière à l'étage au-dessus.

- Alors, Josh, quoi de neuf ?

_Quand on parle du loup… Il va m'entendre !_

Elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et entra dans le salon juste à temps pour entendre le transhumain exposer ses projets de déménagement à Alec, tout excité. Le transgénique essayait de le calmer.

- Doucement, Josh ! Tu ne pourras pas quitter cette maison avant la nuit de toute façon, alors pas la peine de te précipiter, tu as toute la journée devant toi. Je pourrais t'aider à tout transporter si tu veux…

La voix sarcastique de Max s'éleva dans son dos.

- Il a raison, Joshua, pas la peine de te presser ! De toute façon, il te faudra au moins dix voyages pour amener suffisamment de choses pour faire de cette poubelle toxique un semblant de maison !

Alec se tourna vers la transgénique, perplexe.

- Il y a un problème ?  
- Aucun problème ! répondit-elle, toujours sur le même ton. Je viens juste d'apprendre que tu as poussé Joshua à déménager dans mon dos ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à le persuader. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu veux revendre la maison pour fructifier ton petit business ? T'y installer parce que l'appartement de Brain ne te convient plus ? Ou bien c'est par pure bonté d'âme ? Non, en fait, oublie la dernière proposition, tu ne sais même pas ce que bonté d'âme veut dire…

Alec encaissa le coup. D'accord, il n'était pas parfait, il était même le premier à l'admettre, mais là, elle y allait fort. Il respira profondément pour se calmer.

- J'ai parlé de Terminal City à Joshua parce qu'il est en train de devenir fou à tourner en rond tout seul ici !  
- Il n'est pas tout seul, je viens le voir aussi souvent que je le peux !  
- A nous deux, on ne passe pas ici plus de quatre ou cinq heures par jours ! répliqua-t-il, commençant à perdre patience. Terminal City est mieux pour lui.  
- Parce qu'Alec-l'irresponsable sait ce qui est le mieux pour les autres ? Si ce n'était pas un argument aussi pitoyable, je crois que j'en rirais ! commenta-t-elle, folle de rage. Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin !

Là, elle dépassait les bornes. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, froidement.

- C'est quoi, ton problème, Maxie ? Trop de pression ? Pas assez de sexe ? Je me porterais volontiers volontaire pour calmer tes ardeurs si seulement j'étais sûr que ce soit la seule chose qui cloche chez toi ! Alors je t'en prie, développe, je n'attends que ça ! la provoqua-t-il, cinglant.

Max s'étrangla d'indignation alors que Joshua, si peu habitué à entendre Alec parler sur ce ton, le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est tellement toi, ça ! Il fallait encore que tu ramènes ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là sur le tapis ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? s'exclama la X5.  
- Et non, Maxie ! Je sais que tu développes une forme d'amnésie très sélective quand on aborde certains sujets, mais moi, j'ai un peu plus de mal ! Et comme visiblement cette nuit-là est au cœur du problème, je peux t'assurer que je vais ramener ce sujet sur le tapis tant qu'on n'aura pas crevé l'abcès, alors autant t'y faire tout de suite !  
- Va au diable, Alec !

Il la regarda tourner les talons et quitter la maison en claquant la porte comme une furie.

_Alec 1 – Max 0._

Ce constat ne lui causa aucune joie.

- Petite sœur fâchée ?

Alec sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de Joshua. Il soupira, désolé que l'homme-chien ait assisté à la scène.

- Oui, elle est en colère, mais pas contre toi, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
- Joshua ferait mieux de défaire ses bagages, dit le transhumain d'un air triste. Max fâchée avec Alec à cause de Joshua.

La X5 ramassa le sac et le posa sur la table d'un air déterminé.

- Non. Max et moi, on se chamaille tout le temps, ça n'a rien de nouveau et ça ne doit pas te faire changer tes projets. Tu veux t'installer à Terminal City ?

Joshua acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Alors vas-y, ne t'occupe pas de ce que pense Max. Je me débrouillerai avec elle.

* * *

_Base militaire de Gillette, Wyoming, quelques mois plus tôt_

_Elle n'y arriverait pas. De rage, Max envoya la lime s'écraser contre le mur. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'encore un jour ou deux pour desceller cette foutue pierre. Elle gémit de frustration et se prit la tête dans les mains._

C'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment maudite !

_Et il n'y avait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu…_

_Pourrait-elle le faire ? Coucher – parce qu'il s'agissait bien de s'envoyer en l'air, au sens le plus vulgaire du terme – avec un inconnu ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, Renfro allait voir rouge. Physiquement, Max ne craignait pas vraiment la directrice, elle se savait plus forte, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dessus au vu du nombre de gardes qui l'encadraient toujours. Non, c'était plutôt sur le plan psychique qu'elle se sentait la plus fragile. Il lui avait fallu une volonté incroyable pour résister à la faim, aux lavages de cerveau successifs et aux provocations diverses qu'elle avait subis jusqu'ici. Mais pourrait-elle tenir le coup encore longtemps ? Elle n'était pas invulnérable et un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par craquer…_

Réfléchis ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment si terrible que ça de faire ce qu'elle te demande ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment pire que de retourner en section Psy-Ops ? Après tout, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est l'une de tes chaleurs… Ce ne sera pas pire que de te réveiller à coté d'un type que tu ne connais pas sans te rappeler ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit…

_Elle frissonna de dégoût. Non, ce n'était pas pire, mais ça ne la faisait pas se sentir mieux pour autant… Elle entendit la porte du couloir grincer, des pas se rapprocher, et sentit la panique la gagner._

Non, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite !

_Elle se mit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas pour elle. Peine perdue. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra. En voyant son visage, Max eut un choc._

_- Ben ?_

_Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils, perplexe._

_- Quoi ?  
__- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant avec circonspection.  
__- Mon matricule est 494.  
__- Lui, c'était 493… Ton jumeau sûrement, comprit-elle.  
__- 493 ? Ton ami le traître est devenu dingo…_

_Max serra les dents pour retenir une réplique cinglante. Pour qui se prenait-il ?_

_- Comment tu peux le savoir ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.  
__- A cause de lui, on m'a observé pendant des mois. Pour savoir si c'était génétique. Il semble que dix ans dehors lui aient fait perdre la raison, se moqua-t-il.  
__- Je crois plutôt que c'est cet endroit.  
__- Si tu veux, concéda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Allez, finissons-en._

_Le jeune homme retira son tee-shirt et Max le détailla quelques secondes. Renfro avait dit vrai, il était magnifique. Peau dorée, les yeux verts… Mais il ressemblait tellement à Ben, c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle soupira et il la tira de ses pensées._

_- Hey oh ! C'est quand tu veux, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! l'interpella-t-il avec impatience.  
__- Ah non ? railla-t-elle. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre._

_Il haussa les épaules, exaspéré._

_- C'est quelque chose qui ne me plait pas à moi non plus, tu sais. Tu as passé la moitié de ta vie comme une clocharde, tu pourrais me contaminer. Et puis, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est parce que tu as détruit la base de données de l'ADN qu'ils ne peuvent plus implanter d'embryons bricolés…  
__- Ça me donne encore plus envie de m'éclater avec toi, répliqua Max, sarcastique.  
__- Dans l'immédiat, je m'en contrefiche. Tu te décides, oui ou non ?  
__- Parce que j'ai le choix ?_

_Max le dévisagea quelques minutes en silence avant de faire passer son débardeur au-dessus de sa tête d'un geste rageur. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Coincée à Manticore et obligée de coucher avec cet arrogant pour mettre un bébé en route ! C'était définitif, elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Il posa un regard appréciateur sur son corps et elle se sentit rougir, sa température corporelle grimpant subitement de quelques degrés. D'accord, il était plutôt à son goût._

_Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, d'une démarche féline, et sourit avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui._

_- Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me forcer, tu es plutôt mon type…_

Et bien ça nous fait au moins un point en commun, tu parles d'une veine ! Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

_- C'est que tu es un romantique ! Il faut que je te remercie ? railla-t-elle, néanmoins troublée par la lueur appréciatrice qu'elle voyait au fond de ses yeux.  
__- Détends-toi, je met un point d'honneur à ce que mes partenaires ait autant de plaisir que moi…  
__- Je ne suis pas une de tes partenaires habituelles, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec, donnant le change. Ce sont des travaux pratiques d'éducation sexuelle, nuance !  
__- Rien ne nous empêche d'essayer de les apprécier…  
__- Je ne…_

_Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Et quel baiser… Finalement, LA chose serait peut-être encore moins difficile que prévue…_

Logan, je suis tellement désolée…

* * *

Max se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce foutu rêve… Si ça continuait, elle allait devenir folle ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça revienne la hanter alors que les choses dans sa vie étaient déjà si compliquées ? Elle avait tout fait pour refouler cette maudite nuit au fond de son subconscient et elle y arrivait plutôt bien… Le jour en tout cas, parce que la nuit, c'était autre chose…

Elle poussa un gémissement, frustrée. Depuis quelques temps, ce rêve devenait une véritable obsession. Depuis qu'elle s'était confiée à Alec au sujet de Ben pour être tout à fait exacte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que se débarrasser d'une partie de ses fantômes rendrait les choses si compliquées. Et cette scène chez Joshua il y a quelques semaines n'avait rien arrangée. Elle avait toujours refusé de discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec Alec. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle souhaitait laisser derrière elle. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, ni à Original Cindy, ni à Logan… Surtout pas à Logan.

Elle se sentait coupable, coupable d'y penser encore après tout ce temps, coupable de désirer encore Alec après tout ce temps… Elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Elle ne pouvait pas désirer Alec. Pas alors que ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait été tellement… froid et calculé. Encore que froid n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquat. Rien que penser à ses mains et à ses lèvres sur sa peau…

_Stop ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite ! Tu ne désires pas Alec… Va prendre une douche. Froide._

Cette nuit-là non plus, elle ne se rendormit pas.

* * *

_Base militaire de Gillette, Wyoming, quelques mois plus tôt_

_X5-494 longeait le couloir en discutant avec le garde comme si de rien n'était. Mais intérieurement, c'était le grand chamboulement… Depuis quand l'idée de prendre du bon temps lui posait-il problème ? En fait, c'était plutôt les circonstances qui le gênaient. Coucher avec une fille parce qu'on en a envie, c'est une chose, coucher avec une fille pour les beaux yeux de Renfro, c'en était une autre. Tout ça parce qu'un groupe de 2009 avait décidé de venir mettre la pagaille en faisant exploser le labo. Et pour couronner le tout, c'était l'une des dites 2009 qui avait été désignée pour être sa partenaire._

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_D'un autre coté, il était curieux. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de cette X5. Les évadés de 2009 n'étaient pas très populaires à Manticore, mais ils étaient une source inépuisable de commérages. Beaucoup de ses camarades s'étonnaient de la voir faire preuve d'autant de résistance alors qu'elle était enfin de retour 'chez elle'. Comment pouvait-elle regretter sa vie à l'extérieur de la base ? 494 – qui avait effectué suffisamment de mission en solo pour savoir que la vie 'dehors' proposait quand même pas mal d'avantages – était d'un avis beaucoup plus réservé sur ce point. Toujours est-il qu'il avait une dent contre les 2009 qui lui avaient valu, entre autres choses, deux séjours longue durée en section Psy-Ops. Alors, forte tête ou pas, elle n'avait pas intérêt à râler…_

_Le garde s'arrêta devant la cellule de la X5-452 et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la pièce et se retrouva face à une superbe brune. Il repensa aux recommandations de Renfro._

_"Accomplissez votre mission. Et je vous demande de me tenir au courant de la réussite du ré-endoctrinement de la X5-452. Nous avons des doutes sur sa loyauté."_

_Quelque chose lui disait en voyant son attitude ouvertement hostile que les doutes de la patronne étaient fondés._

Et bien, c'est pas gagné !

_Il vit soudain les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller de stupeur._

_- Ben ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle._

_Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe._

_- Quoi ?  
__- Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant avec circonspection._

_Et puis soudain, il se souvint. Ben… Non, X5-493, son jumeau évadé avec elle en 2009. Visiblement, elle le prenait pour lui. Il la détrompa sèchement._

_- Mon matricule est 494.  
__- Lui, c'était 493, dit-elle, confirmant sa pensée. Ton jumeau sûrement.  
__- 493 ? Ton ami le traître est devenu dingo…_

_Il la vit serrer les dents avant de reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même et réprima un sourire. Cette fille devait avoir un sacré tempérament. Intéressant. _

_- Comment tu peux le savoir ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.  
__- A cause de lui, on m'a observé pendant des mois. Pour savoir si c'était génétique. Il semble que dix ans dehors lui aient fait perdre la raison, se moqua-t-il.  
__- Je crois plutôt que c'est cet endroit.  
__- Si tu veux, concéda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule, peu concerné par ce genre de débat. Allez, finissons-en._

_Il retira son tee-shirt et la regarda soupirer, l'esprit ailleurs. _

_- Hey oh ! C'est quand tu veux, on va pas y passer la nuit ! l'interpella-t-il avec impatience.  
__- Ah non ? railla-t-elle. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre._

_Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, exaspéré. Si elle pensait que ça l'amusait, elle était loin du compte. Autant il adorait le sexe, autant s'envoyer en l'air sur commande, ce n'était pas son truc. Et au vu des réactions de la jeune femme, ça risquait de ne pas être une partie de plaisir. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. _

_- C'est quelque chose qui ne me plait pas à moi non plus, tu sais. Tu as passé la moitié de ta vie comme une clocharde, tu pourrais me contaminer, lança-t-il brutalement. Et puis, tu ne peux que t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est parce que tu as détruit la base de données de l'ADN qu'ils ne peuvent plus implanter d'embryons bricolés…  
__- Ça me donne encore plus envie de m'éclater avec toi, répliqua Max, sarcastique._

_D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire pour la détendre. A sa décharge, amadouer une 2009 plus que récalcitrante pour la persuader de se livrer à une petite séance de gymnastique en duo en sa compagnie n'avait jamais été au programme scolaire manticorien… Alors tant pis pour la psychologie. Il coupa court à l'échange._

_- Dans l'immédiat, je m'en contrefiche. Tu te décides, oui ou non ?  
__- Parce que j'ai le choix ?_

_Elle le dévisagea quelques minutes en silence avant de faire passer son débardeur au-dessus de sa tête d'un geste rageur. Il posa un regard appréciateur sur son corps et la vit rougir. Tiens tiens, la forte tête n'était pas si rassurée finalement. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, d'une démarche féline, et sourit avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui._

_- Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me forcer, tu es plutôt mon type…_

_Et c'était un euphémisme. Avec ses cheveux longs et sa peau mate, il la trouvait superbe. Mais de là à le lui faire savoir, il ne fallait pas rêver !_

_- C'est que tu es un romantique ! Il faut que je te remercie ? railla-t-elle.  
__- Détends-toi, je met un point d'honneur à ce que mes partenaires ait autant de plaisir que moi…  
__- Je ne suis pas une de tes partenaires habituelles, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Ce sont des travaux pratiques d'éducation sexuelle, nuance !_

Comme si j'étais prêt de l'oublier ! Je suis dans une cellule de deux mètres sur deux en train de faire du plat – façon de parler – à une 2009 passablement crispante, tout en sachant que le garde qui est derrière la porte ne va pas perdre une miette de ce qui va se passer ! Et à part nous deux, quelqu'un d'autre trouve-t-il que quelque chose cloche ?

_- Rien ne nous empêche d'essayer de les apprécier…, dit-il quand même, déterminé à voir le bon coté des choses.  
__- Je ne…_

_Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Quoi qu'elle en pense, il n'avait pas l'intention de la prendre de force. Quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui rendre son baiser, il se dit que finalement, ce qu'il avait pris pour une corvée risquait d'être bien plus agréable que prévu…_

* * *

Alec se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce foutu rêve… Avec le succès qu'il avait auprès de la gente féminine, il avait fallu qu'il flashe sur la seule femme qui ne le supportait pas ! Il poussa un gémissement, frustré. Depuis quelques temps, ce rêve devenait une véritable obsession. Depuis que Max s'était confiée à lui au sujet de Ben. Ces confidences avaient probablement soulagé Max, mais lui avaient sérieusement compliqué la vie.

_Et dire que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'elle te parle de ton 'jumeau'…_

Oui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'effondre… ni à devoir la consoler ! Ca avait quelque peu changé les règles du jeu entre eux, règles que Max avait été seule à fixer : je fais l'autruche, il ne s'est rien passé, affaire classée. Au début, il avait haussé les épaules, puis s'était rendu compte que le meilleur moyen de la faire sortir de ses gonds était de remettre le sujet épineux 'cette nuit' sur le tapis. Et il devait l'avouer, il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais plus ces derniers temps. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et ces rêves n'arrangeaient rien. La petite scène chez Joshua il y a quelques semaines non plus.

Voir Max réaffirmer régulièrement son amour pour Logan le mettait dans une rage folle. Quand finirait-elle par comprendre que ce type n'était pas fait pour elle ? Qu'être transgénique n'était pas une mauvaise chose ? Qu'ils étaient fait pour rester entre eux ? Il lui avait suffi d'une seule nuit pour le comprendre, alors ce n'était pas si difficile. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler la sensation de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur sa peau…

_Stop ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite avec Max ! Va prendre une douche. Froide._

Cette nuit-là non plus, il ne se rendormit pas.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Terminal City, le lendemain matin

Max et Alec avaient passé la moitié de la matinée à explorer une infime partie de l'espace encore inhabité de Terminal City. Le quartier étant étendu sur près de six pâtés de maison, il y avait de quoi faire. Ils recherchaient du matériel informatique récupérable pour Logan. Depuis que White et ses hommes avaient saccagé son appartement, la priorité du Veilleur était de remettre sur pied son réseau pour recommencer ses piratages. Ils pénétrèrent dans le QG de Terminal City, Max portant dans son sac à dos leur maigre butin. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table.

- On doit livrer le matos à Logan au plus vite, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Toutes ces manifs contre les mutants, ça ne me plait pas, je vais y aller, dit Alec, faisant un geste vers le sac.

Max le tira vers elle.

- Ne te sens pas obligé, contra-t-elle précipitamment.  
- Non, je suis partant, la rassura-t-il en faisant mine de récupérer le sac.

Elle arrêta son geste.

- Je verrais avec Biggs s'il peut se charger de la course, dit-elle nerveusement.

_Bon sang, il va finir par laisser tomber, oui ou non ?_

- Je comprend que ça t'ennuie, mais je peux y aller, assura-t-il avec un sourire. C'est vrai, le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ?

Il empoigna à nouveau le sac, déterminé. Elle le lui arracha brutalement des mains.

- Laisse ça !  
- C'est quoi, ton problème ? demanda Alec, perplexe.

Max soupira et finit par lâcher le morceau.

- Tu l'aurais découvert un jour ou l'autre. J'ai dit à Logan… qu'on sortait ensemble.

Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant, mal à l'aise. Alec eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue.

_Dites-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ce que je viens d'entendre…_

- Quoi ?  
- Il le fallait, je suis désolée, dit Max.  
- Tu plaisantes ? lâcha Alec, incrédule.  
- On ne s'en sortira jamais avec ce virus et je dois à tout prix éviter un autre accident.  
- Ah ! Et pourquoi m'entraîner dans cette histoire ? demanda le X5, sentant monter sa colère.  
- Parce que je devais le repousser, expliqua Max, obstinée.  
- En rejetant la faute sur Alec ? Ce sombre crétin qui pique les filles des autres ?

Il prit le sac et passa la bandoulière à son épaule, déterminé.

- Non, je t'en prie, laisses tomber, supplia Max.  
- Et moi qui en était venu à penser que c'était par gêne que tu refusais de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre nous ! dit Alec, sarcastique, en la regardant froidement dans les yeux. Bizarre comme le discours change quand ton intérêt est en jeu… Tu devrais te méfier, Maxie. Tu sais comment on appelle les filles qui passent leur temps à souffler le chaud et le froid ? Des garces.

Il quitta la pièce à grand pas, fou de rage.

* * *

Terminal City, le lendemain matin

- Où est-il ?

Dix et Biggs sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et se fracassa contre le mur. Ils échangèrent un regard. Le transhumain se concentra à nouveau sur son ordinateur, laissant le X5 se débrouiller avec la nouvelle venue. Biggs soupira.

- Où est qui ? demanda-t-il calmement, sachant d'avance sur le dos de qui les foudres allaient tomber.  
- Alec. Sa sainteté Alec. Où est-il ? répéta Max.

Le transgénique soupira à nouveau. Alec. Encore et toujours Alec. Si depuis quelques semaines, la mésentente entre ces deux-là s'était nettement aggravée, depuis quelques jours, l'air était devenu carrément irrespirable. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils finiraient par s'entretuer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se raviser. Non. Autant le cynisme d'Alec ne faisait pas l'unanimité au sein de Terminal City, autant personne n'avait à se plaindre de lui. Personne sauf Max. Et s'il lui disait que lui et Mole étaient allés récupérer le stock d'armes qu'ils avaient commandé au fournisseur d'Alec sans elle, elle allait se déchaîner.

De son coté, écoutant d'une oreille, Dix fronçait les sourcils. Ses capacités héritées de Manticore ne comprenaient pas l'analyse des rapports humains et il devait admettre que les relations qu'entretenaient les deux X5 le laissaient perplexes. Pourquoi mettaient-ils autant d'acharnement à nier qu'ils se plaisaient ? En tout cas Max, parce que pour ce qui était d'Alec, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que lui l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Dix avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, le transgénique avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre face aux remarques assassines de Max. Il n'était pas médium, mais il était prêt à parier sa chemise que le jour où Alec exploserait, la X5 ferait mieux de ne pas se trouver dans son périmètre immédiat.

Biggs, qui en était depuis longtemps arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que le transhumain, répondit le plus prudemment possible, ne connaissant que trop le caractère imprévisible de Max.

- Mole et lui sont partis tôt ce matin. Je crois qu'ils voulaient faire des vérifications…

_Et vive les pieux mensonges ! Alec m'en devra une…_

- Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? demanda Max. On devait aller chercher de l'essence pour le générateur ce matin et il m'a posé un lapin ! Quelles vérifications ?

Max était aussi furieuse. Et inquiète. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec Alec depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait menti sur eux deux à Logan et elle se demandait ce que le transgénique avait bien pu dire au Veilleur. Biggs soupira à nouveau. Il aurait du se douter que la X5 ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Quand il s'agissait d'Alec, elle était aussi tenace qu'un bouledogue.

- Je n'en sais rien, tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander quand il reviendra, répondit-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire.

Max en resta sans voix.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par le ton de sa voix.  
- Qui ? Moi ? demanda-t-il, ironique. Je vais bien, il n'y a qu'entre Alec et toi qu'il y a des problèmes. Et sincèrement, je commence à en avoir marre de jouer les tampons entre vous deux. Alors ce serait bien que vous arriviez à vous entendre une bonne fois pour toute… En attendant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

Max le regarda quitter la pièce, interloquée. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? A l'entendre, tout était sa faute ! MONSIEUR Alec jouait les filles de l'air sans prévenir personne et c'était elle la rabat-joie ? Remarque, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner, il suffisait que MONSIEUR joue de son charme et tout le monde était prêt à lui manger dans la main… Le téléphone, il ne connaissait pas ?

Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle s'inquiétait, et pas seulement à cause de Logan. Quelques jours plus tôt, un X5 cherchant à rejoindre Terminal City avait été lynché par un 'comité de vigilance locale' et depuis, dès que l'un des leurs s'aventurait en ville, c'était l'angoisse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se maîtriser quand il s'agissait d'Alec ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle de manière aussi irrationnelle ? Elle grimaça. Et quand il reviendrait, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui tomber dessus. Comme d'habitude. Alors qu'il n'y aurait probablement aucune raison. Comme d'habitude. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle en en était parfaitement consciente. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?

Elle entendit un double bip et l'écran de l'ordinateur principal du QG s'alluma.

_"Il y a quelqu'un ?"_

Logan. Elle réprima un geste d'agacement. Après l'avoir regardée un instant, indécis, Dix s'approcha de l'écran et salua le Veilleur.

- Salut, Logan, comment vas-tu ?  
_"__Ça__ va, Dix. Je voulais voir Max au sujet du matériel qu'Alec m'a amené hier."_

L'intéressée s'approcha lentement de l'écran, soudain tendue. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Logan surgisse au moment où elle pensait à Alec ? Ça devait être un don chez lui, débarquer seulement quand elle ne voulait pas le voir. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alec lui avait-il révélé qu'elle lui avait menti ou pas ? Elle lança prudemment la conversation sur un terrain neutre.

- Salut. Il y a un problème avec les pièces ?  
- Aucun, la rassura Logan Je voulais juste te dire merci. Et vous prévenir que le Veilleur pourra reprendre ses flashs à la fin de la semaine prochaine.  
- Ok. Vu l'ambiance qui règne dehors, un peu de soutien de notre Veilleur national sera le bienvenu, railla involontairement Max, l'esprit ailleurs. Logan, tu…

Son attention fut détournée quand elle entendit du remue-ménage dans la cour. Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre. Alec. Lui et Mole étaient revenus. Dix la vit serrer les poings avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches, Logan instantanément oublié.

La Veilleur fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-elle donc avoir de si pressé ? Il s'adressa au transhumain, interrogateur.

_"Que ce passe-t-il ?"  
_- Alec est rentré…, expliqua le transhumain, gêné pour lui.

Alec. Logan se rembrunit. Finalement, appeler Max n'avait pas été une si bonne idée.

* * *

- Mole, prends une équipe et occupe-toi de me trier tout ça à l'armurerie, dit calmement Alec. Je veux qu'on sache exactement où se trouve ce qu'on cherche en cas d'attaque, que tout le monde puisse être armé le plus rapidement possible. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Le transhumain acquiesça. Alec soupira et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où se trouvait le QG. Au moins une bonne chose de faite, ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de leurs munitions, c'était déjà ça. Il croisa Biggs qui sortait du bâtiment et allait le saluer quand son ami le devança.

- Max te cherche. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit de très bonne humeur…  
- Parce qu'il y a des jours où elle est de bonne humeur ? demanda Alec, sarcastique. C'est vrai, elle doit l'être parfois. Quand je ne suis pas dans le coin.

Son ami eut un sourire discret. Alec lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, reprit-il. Prier pour qu'un jour elle se lasse. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera avant le prochain siècle. Elle est où ?  
- Là-haut, dit Biggs en lui désignant l'étage du dessus, avant de s'éloigner.

Alec soupira et se passa une main lasse sur la nuque. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être loin d'ici… Subir les états d'âme de Max était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait envie pour l'instant. Repenser à son mensonge lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se servait de lui pour résoudre ses problèmes, mais jamais encore ça n'avait été si calculé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après avoir passé tellement de temps à refuser d'évoquer ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle n'ait aucun remord à prétendre une liaison avec lui pour repousser le prétendu amour de sa vie. En fait, il était au-delà de la colère. Il avait mal.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Logan la vérité ? __Ça__ t'aurait simplifié les choses…_

Pour Max, tout simplement. D'accord, c'était confirmé, il était masochiste. Il savait que peu de choses auraient découragé Logan, il était trop amoureux d'elle. Elle avait utilisé le mensonge le plus efficace. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse de lui le salaud de l'histoire ? Il imaginait sans peine le nombre de types qui auraient sauté de joie à l'idée de lui rendre ce service, alors pourquoi lui ? Il eut un sourire amer. Au moins, il avait maintenant une idée très précise de ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Un type tout juste bon à briser les couples. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

Il repensa à ce que lui disait Biggs en plaisantant il y a quelques jours à peine.

_"Depuis quand fuis-tu devant une jolie fille ? Surtout quand elle a du caractère… C'est pas ton genre, vieux, ça cache quelque chose !"_

Très drôle… Alec se crispa. Il était un soldat, bon sang, ne pas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, c'était la première chose qu'on leur avait apprise… Ça n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant.

_Qui crois-tu leurrer ? Ca fait bien longtemps que ton impassibilité made in Manticore n'est plus qu'un souvenir… Souviens-toi de Rachel._

Il serra les poings. Quand tout cela s'arrêterait-il ? Finalement, Manticore avait peut-être raison, ne pas s'attacher, c'était peut-être ça la solution…

_Ou bien ne s'attacher qu'à ceux qui en valent la peine, ceux qui te traitent comme une personne, pas comme si tu n'étais qu'un problème de plus. Ne s'attacher qu'à ceux pour qui ça vaut la peine de se retrouver le cœur en mille morceaux…_

Et Alec ne pensait pas que Max collait au profil. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un parasite, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour être là pour elle. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Il se retrouvait une fois de plus à jouer le mauvais rôle. Il avait décidé d'arrêter les frais. Que ça lui plaise ou non, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé qu'il ne se mouillerait plus pour elle. Il s'engageait dans l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage, perdu dans ses pensées, quand une personne qui descendait le percuta de plein fouet. Il vacilla dangereusement avant de se rattraper à la rampe.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, bon sang ? dit une voix hargneuse.

Max. Alec en ferma les yeux de frustration. Autant mettre ses bonnes résolutions en pratique dès maintenant.

- Tu n'avais qu'à regarder devant toi, pour commencer, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et descendre autrement qu'en courant ensuite.

Elle faillit s'étrangler de rage.

- Ben voyons… Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais dehors avec Mole ?  
- On est dans un pays libre, que je sache ! Depuis quand dois-je te rendre des comptes ?  
- Depuis que tu étais sensé m'accompagner pour aller chercher de l'essence et que je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure pour rien ! cria-t-elle, furieuse.

_Et aussi parce qu'il faut qu'on discute de cette histoire avec Logan._

- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? demanda-t-il, cinglant. Je crois que tout le monde en a un peu marre de t'entendre hurler à tout bout de champ, surtout moi.

Il la regarda avec attention, cherchant inconsciemment une trace de remords dans ses yeux, un signe même infime qu'elle regrettait son mensonge, mais n'en vit aucun. C'était juste Max, toujours aussi préoccupée par ses petites affaires. Et c'est lui qu'on traitait d'égoïste ? Il soupira avant de s'expliquer calmement.

- Le trafiquant d'arme de Corea Town chez qui je me fournis d'habitude m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'il avait les flics aux trousses et qu'il quittait la ville. Si on voulait récupérer notre stock, c'était ce matin ou pas du tout. J'ai paré au plus pressé. Ça te suffit comme explication ou tu veux aussi un rapport écrit, commandant ? railla-t-il.  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, objecta-t-elle. Ça m'aurait évité de poireauter pour rien et…  
- Je l'ai fait, la coupa-t-il, perdant patience. J'ai appelé le QG hier soir parce que je croyais que tu y serais. Et comme on m'a répondu que tu venais de partir, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te transmettre le message, ce qui n'a visiblement pas été fait. Alors si tu veux t'énerver sur quelqu'un, rajouta-t-il, maintenant en colère, adresse-toi là-haut.  
- On parle de toi ici, pas des hommes du QG.  
- On ne parle pas, Max, rectifia-t-il, sarcastique. Tu criais. Sur moi. Comme d'habitude. Et ils sont concernés puisque la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu me cries dessus est qu'ils n'ont pas transmis le message. Mais c'est sûr que de tels détails sont vraiment insignifiants pour toi, toujours tellement occupée à trouver une excuse pour me tomber dessus !  
- Je sais que tu es en colère à cause de ce que j'ai dit à Logan, lâcha-t-elle, perturbée par sa réaction. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver !  
- Et pourquoi ? Tu crois avoir le monopole dans ce domaine ? Cela dit, je te rassure, je ne suis pas énervé, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade !  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Ce qui veut dire que j'en ai marre d'être ton bouc émissaire, expliqua-t-il en avançant vers elle.

Elle recula d'un pas en voyant la colère dans ses yeux. D'accord, il n'était pas simplement énervé, il était fou de rage.

- J'en ai marre de te servir de putching-ball, ajouta-t-il en avançant encore d'un pas, la faisant toujours plus reculer. J'en ai marre de te servir d'excuse à chaque fois que quelque chose cloche dans ta vie si parfaite.

Elle butta contre le mur et le vit poser ses deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête, approchant son visage du sien. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit presque peur.

- Et tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve le plus ? C'est de voir que les seuls moments où tu daignes me traiter comme un être humain, c'est quand tu as besoin de moi ! Le coup du vol à la Paramount pour te payer ton satané antidote, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes !

Il se radoucit soudain, charmeur, et Max frissonna en voyant ce regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, ce regard qu'il avait eu cette nuit-là, ce regard qui la faisait brûler de l'intérieur.

- Tu veux la guerre ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis ton homme. Mais je te préviens, Maxie, à partir de maintenant, je rendrai coup pour coup, plus question d'encaisser sans rien dire. Alors ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton sans avoir une bonne raison, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te le faire regretter. On est bien d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça avec difficulté, comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Le regard d'Alec se posa sur sa bouche et, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était mis en colère, il l'embrassa, la pressant contre le mur. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, non, mais un baiser brutal, fiévreux, un baiser avec lequel il lui montrait qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Elle s'embrasa aussi facilement qu'un fêtu de paille et gémit, passant les bras autour de son cou. Elle réagit instinctivement, se rapprochant encore plus étroitement de lui alors que les mains d'Alec parcouraient son corps avec fièvre.

Seigneur… Et dire qu'elle avait passé plus de six mois à essayer de se persuader que ses souvenirs étaient exagérés, que cette nuit-là n'avait pas été si fantastique que ça… Qu'elle s'était trompée ! Il suffisait d'un baiser et elle était prête à se damner pour une autre nuit avec lui.

_Ressaisis-toi !_

Peine perdue, c'était comme si son cerveau était déconnecté. Et puis, tout s'arrêta et il la lâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle rouvrit les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et le vit, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur d'en face, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Et bien au moins maintenant, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à me rappeler…, constata-t-il d'un ton railleur.  
- Tu n'es qu'un salaud, lâcha-t-elle, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Plutôt mourir que de lui donner la satisfaction de rire d'elle.

- Habituellement, non. Mais tu as un don pour réveiller ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi ! ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. Tu connais le dicton, qui sème le vent… C'est toi qui a ouvert les hostilités, alors assume.

Il tourna les talons et disparut au sommet des escaliers, la plantant là.

* * *

_Seattle, quelques semaines plus tôt_

_1 heure et 11 minutes._

_Alec soupira. Max aurait au moins pu choisir une autre planque que ce maudit placard ! Dans d'autres circonstances, se retrouver coincé avec elle dans un lieu aussi exigu l'aurait fait jubiler, mais là, il commençait à trouver le temps long… et la conversation passablement ennuyeuse. Et pour cause, ils étaient là depuis 1 heure et 12 minutes maintenant et elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Elle surveillait les gardes de l'autre coté de la porte._

Très réussie, son imitation du Sphinx…

_Qu'était-il venu faire dans cette galère ? En fait, il ne le savait que trop bien. Les quatre petites lettres qui l'avaient décidé à la suivre ici tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis le début de l'après-midi._

C-A-S-H

_Et pas une petite somme – 20 000 dollars chacun. C'est fou ce que les gens étaient près à dépenser pour un film estampillé Paramount qui n'était jamais sorti en salles. De quoi lui permettre de se payer une nouvelle moto, une nouvelle paire de jeans, un nouveau… Il soupira à nouveau et la revit en train de lui expliquer comment ils allaient procéder. _

_"Les gardes sont postés là. Ils font des rondes à tour de rôle avec un intervalle de trente secondes quand le garde de l'entrée va dans le hall. Une fois passé ce point, ce sera facile. J'ai les codes d'accès à la salle où se trouve le coffre. Il faudra attaquer la serrure au chalumeau, c'est un vieux modèle, mais ça ne posera aucun problème…"_

_C'est vrai que c'était facile. Mais elle s'était bien gardée de préciser que poireauter dans un foutu placard pendant des heures faisait partie du plan._

_- Crois-moi, qu'elle disait ! On en a pour cinq minutes ! __Ça__ fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là ! finit-il par râler à voix basse.  
__- La ferme ! répliqua Max.  
__- Tu peux voir si les gardes sont toujours là ?_

_Max jeta un coup d'œil à travers la grille de ventilation._

_- Toujours là, lâcha-t-elle laconiquement.  
__- Combien ?  
__- Deux.  
__- Deux ? On peut très bien s'en débarrasser.  
__- Pas avant qu'ils déclenchent l'alarme. Il vaut mieux attendre la prochaine relève._

_Alec soupira une nouvelle fois. Et dire qu'il pourrait être ailleurs qu'ici…_

Pense à ce que tu vas pouvoir faire avec ces 20 000 dollars…

_- Tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire de mon argent ? lui demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence.  
__- Non.  
__- Bien, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Insolent, mais franc. Que compte-tu faire du tien ?  
__- En faire don à une œuvre._

_Il sourit. Ben voyons… Max la philanthrope. Non, ça devait être autre chose._

_- Peut-être une nouvelle moto ? Un nouvel appartement ? Un nouveau petit ami ? proposa-t-il._

_Son sourire disparut brusquement alors qu'il comprenait enfin._

_- Des nouveaux marqueurs d'ADN pour ton petit ami, continua-t-il d'un ton résigné, certain d'avoir mis dans le mille._

_Quel imbécile ! Elle l'avait mené par le bout du nez et lui n'y avait vu que du feu. Il la regarda se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveuse._

_- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se tournant pour lui faire face._

_Il secoua la tête de découragement, sentant la colère monter en lui._

_- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix sourde. __Ça__ fait une heure que je suis enfermé là-dedans pour que tu t'envoies en l'air ! Je ne suis plus qu'un pauvre maquereau !  
__- Tu te goures totalement, le contredit-elle.  
__- C'est ça, Maxie… Et après, tu vas me dire qu'il en vaut la peine ?_

_Alec eut un sourire carnassier et Max se crispa. Son attitude ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

_- Dis-moi, Maxie, comment ce gars peut te faire chavirer ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en avançant vers elle._

_Elle recula d'un pas et son dos toucha la porte._

_- Fais un pas de plus, Alec, et je…  
__- Tu quoi ? la coupa-t-il sèchement en continuant tranquillement à avancer. Tu cries ? Tu frappes ? Les gardes sont toujours derrière la porte, je te rappelle. Et tu n'as pas plus envie que moi qu'ils s'aperçoivent de notre présence…_

_Il posa ses deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête, la coinçant contre la porte, et se pencha vers son oreille._

Finalement, il faudra que je la remercie d'avoir choisi ce placard comme planque…

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Maxie, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Comment un type comme lui arrive à te faire chavirer ?_

_Il la sentit frissonner contre lui et la plaqua encore un peu plus contre la porte._

_- Est-ce qu'il sait que lorsqu'on fait ça…_

_Il posa ses lèvres au creux de son épaule et déposa en remontant dans son cou une série de baisers brûlants. Ses mains soulevèrent le bas du tee-shirt de Max et il effleura son ventre du bout de ses doigts. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et ses mains glissèrent malgré elle vers le X5. Il faisait chaud tout à coup._

_- … tu fonds ? termina-t-il._

_Les yeux de Max se posèrent sur son sourire narquois et, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle le détesta._

_- Tu veux que je te dise, Maxie ? Je te connais bien mieux que ne te connaîtra jamais Logan.  
__- Arrête ça, Alec, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix saccadée. Tout de suite._

_Il haussa les épaules et recula d'un pas._

_- Comme tu veux, ma chère. Au fait, les gardes sont partis._

_Elle sortit du placard comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Il la suivit d'un pas plus mesuré et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'une des portes._

_- La salle où se trouve le coffre est par là, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide en désignant le coté opposé de la pièce.  
__- Je sais, j'ai changé d'avis, l'informa calmement Alec. Ça ne me dit plus rien. Je suis sûr que ce film est naze, de toute façon._

_Elle bondit dans sa direction, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

_- Il est hors de question que tu me fasses faux bond maintenant, Alec, tu entends ?  
__- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, Maxie. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, je suis sûr que ce coffre ne posera aucun problème à l'experte de la cambriole que tu es, lui assura-t-il, sarcastique. Sinon, tu n'as qu'à demander à Logan, je suis sûr qu'il ne demandera pas mieux que de te filer un coup de main, vu ce que ça peut lui rapporter…  
__- Vas en enfer, Alec.  
__- Avec plaisir._

_Il lui fit un petit salut ironique et se faufila en dehors de la pièce, puis il rejoignit discrètement sa moto. Il fouillait rageusement dans son sac à dos pour retrouver ses clefs quand sa main heurta une pièce de métal. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. Max avait peut-être le code d'accès de la salle du coffre, mais il ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité._

_C'est lui qui avait le chalumeau._

* * *

Jampony, un peu plus tard dans la matinée

- Salut, mon chou ! Comment ça va ?

Max ne l'entendit pas. Les yeux dans le vague face à son casier, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Original Cindy lui passa plusieurs fois la main devant les yeux.

- Hé ho ! Original Cindy appelle la Lune ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Max sursauta avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Quoi ? Tu me parlais ? Désolée, je pensais à autre chose…  
- D'accord, dit OC en s'asseyant sur le banc qui lui faisait face. Dis-moi ce qui cloche.  
- Il n'y a rien.  
- Max, même un super soldat ne peut me mentir. Allez, crache le morceau.

Son amie hésita avant de se lancer.

- Je me suis disputée avec Alec.  
- Et alors ? s'étonna OC, perplexe. Ce n'est pas la première fois, c'est même devenu votre principal mode de communication… Et c'est ça qui t'embête autant ? Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou, donne-lui quelques heures et je t'assure que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
- C'est juste que… Là, c'était différent, la corrigea Max.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Et bien, tu vas trouver ça bête, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, légèrement embarrassée, mais il m'a presque fait peur.  
- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? demanda OC, soudain alarmée.  
- Non ! Non, la rassura Max. Il m'a juste… embrassée.  
- Et c'est ça qui t'a fait peur ? demanda son amie, de plus en plus perplexe.  
- Il était en colère, très en colère, et…

Normal surgit brusquement de derrière la rangée de casier et se planta entre les deux filles en tapotant sa montre.

- Hey, les fainéantes, il est onze heures passées et je ne vous ai encore vu faire aucune course ! Je ne vous paye pas pour bavarder. Bip bip bip !

Elle échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent. Elles suivirent Normal jusqu'à son comptoir au moment où Alec y déposait un reçu.

- Regardez, dit Normal en désignant le X5, voilà un garçon qui sait ce que le mot travail veut dire !

Il tendit un nouveau paquet à Alec qui grimaça en voyant l'adresse.

- Secteur 12 ? C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, vous n'avez pas plus près ?  
- Oui, vous vous rendez compte, Normal ? railla Max par réflexe. Il a déjà fait UNE course aujourd'hui, une deuxième, ça risque de l'achever, surtout quand ça l'envoie aussi loin…  
- Max a raison, approuva Alec d'un ton froid. Et étant donné que c'est une experte pour ce qui est de tout faire mieux que tout le monde, vous devriez lui confier ce paquet. Je ne connais rien de mieux que l'envoyer faire un petit tour dans les quartiers ouest pour l'éloigner d'ici suffisamment longtemps pour que le reste de la planète puisse recommencer à respirer. Moi je me contenterai de celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le paquet que Normal tenait dans l'autre main. Crescent Street, c'est parfait. Des objections, patron ?

Max encaissa la remarque avec difficulté. Apparemment, il pesait ses mots quand il lui avait dit que la guerre était déclarée… Normal lui fit signe que non et colla le premier paquet dans les bras d'une Max éberluée, ravi de voir que son champion avait remis Mademoiselle grande gueule à sa place. Il aurait été curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire, étant donné que d'habitude, ils étaient tout les deux toujours en train de comploter dans leur coin. Oui, il était ravi.

- Allez, la Miss, et on se dépêche. Depuis que l'autre mutant a été saigné, le nombre de courses a doublé. A croire que les gens ont peur de sortir de chez eux… Alors je ne tolèrerai plus la paresse. Bip bip bip !

A ces mots, les deux transgéniques se crispèrent. Alec enfourna brutalement le paquet dans son sac et tourna des talons. Il sortit de Jampony sans un regard pour les deux jeunes femmes. Alors que Max se dirigeait vers son casier pour récupérer son sac, OC rattrapa Alec qui enfourchait sa moto devant l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Max quand elle avait dit qu'Alec était en colère, mais le petit intermède devant Normal l'avait perturbée. Alec faisait souvent preuve d'un humour cynique, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu se montrer aussi délibérément blessant. Surtout envers Max.

Elle avait compris depuis un moment qu'il avait un faible pour la transgénique et s'était de nombreuses fois mordue la langue pour s'empêcher de dire à son amie ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude souvent injuste à son égard. Elle avait pensé qu'après tout, Max était une grande fille et qu'en plus, avec tout ce qu'elle traversait avec Logan, elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui fasse la leçon au sujet d'Alec. Elle avait eu tort.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule du transgénique et attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et s'adressa à elle plutôt sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Normal est un crétin, lui dit-elle. On n'est pas tous comme ça, tu sais.

Alec s'adoucit.

- Je sais.  
- Max m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé…, risqua-t-elle.

Le regard du X5 se durcit.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour me faire la morale ? C'est vrai, j'aurais du m'en rappeler, 'tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour Max'. Si c'est ça, laisse tomber, tu perds ton temps, je ne m'excuserai pas.

OC le regarda un instant, confuse.

_Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour Max ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?_

Et soudain, elle se souvint. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand Sketchy avait pris des photos de mutants dans les égouts, qu'elle l'avait aidé à abîmer la pellicule pour aider Max, pas pour l'aider lui. Elle était surprise qu'il s'en rappelle après tout ce temps. S'il voulait faire croire à son image d'homme sur lequel tout glisse, c'était raté…

- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, dit-elle, prise de remords, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche à ce moment-là. Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à tous les deux. Et si je vous aide, c'est pour Max, c'est pour toi, Joshua, Biggs, CeCe et tous les autres. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Alec la regarda longuement et finit par lui sourire.

- C'est oublié, Cindy. Il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa moto.  
- Tu sais, ajouta la jeune femme, hésitante, avant qu'il ne démarre, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Max ce matin, mais quoi que ce soit, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger.

Alec remit ses lunettes, lui dissimulant ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que ça s'arrange. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en voyant son regard désolé, j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle pensait n'avait plus aucune importance. Disons qu'elle a épuisé mon stock de patience, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est ça qu'elle a du mal à avaler.

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Il est temps que sa Majesté comprenne que le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner juste parce que tout ne se passe pas exactement comme elle le souhaite. C'est peut-être le truc de Logan de toujours lui dire ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre, mais manque de bol pour elle, je ne suis pas Logan. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je ne me mettrais plus en quatre pour lui plaire. Terminé.  
- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
- Honnêtement ? Elle peut aller au diable, ce n'est plus mon problème.

OC soupira. D'accord, elle laissait tomber. Pour le moment. Autant éviter de le braquer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle changea de sujet.

- Je te vois au Crash, ce soir ? Sketchy devient intenable depuis que j'ai du lui dire pour vous deux, ce serait bien que tu lui parles…

Il la regarda un instant, hésitant, avant d'acquiescer. Puis il fit vrombir sa moto et démarra dans un crissement de pneu. Original Cindy le regarda tourner au bout de la rue, le cœur serré.

_Et bien, on est mal barré…_

Elle repéra du coin de l'œil Max en train de passer la porte.

- Max ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Son amie fit volte-face et la regarda approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée en voyant l'air déterminée de l'afro-américaine.  
- Il faut qu'on discute, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Je te paye un café.  
- Mais il faut que je livre ce…

OC lui arracha le paquet des mains et le colla dans les mains de Sky qui passait à coté d'elle au même instant.

- Hey ! se rebiffa le coursier. J'ai déjà une tonne de couses à faire !

OC lui cloua le bec d'une remarque.

- Ma chérie t'a empêché de prendre une balle il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors tu peux lui rendre ce service.

Puis elle empoigna Max par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

_A nous deux, mon chou, il est temps qu'Original Cindy te remette les idées en place…_

**TBC...**


	3. Chapitre 3

_J'ai changé le rating à cause d'une scène... Vous êtes prévenus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Weaverly Park, fin de matinée

Une demi-heure plus tard, Max et Original Cindy étaient assises sur l'herbe de Weaverly Park en train de siroter un café. L'afro-américaine prit la parole.

- Allez, chou, raconte-moi tout.  
- Il n'y a rien à raconter. Alec et moi on s'est disputé, fin de l'histoire, dit Max.

OC secoua la tête.

- Le beau gosse était bien trop énervé pour que ce soit une simple dispute !

Max la regarda un instant, hésitante. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Tout lui dire ? Bizarrement, elle avait peur de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé, sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme si en parler rendrait les choses beaucoup trop réelles.

_Parce que ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'était pas assez réel pour toi ?_

Elle soupira. Après tout, peut-être que Cindy l'aiderait à voir les choses plus clairement.

- Alec a voulu emmener à Logan les composants électroniques qu'on lui a déniché pour ses piratages et j'ai été obligée de lui dire que je lui avais menti à notre sujet. Il l'a très mal pris.  
- Aïe ! grimaça OC. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Elle resta pensive quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je suis quand même étonnée… D'accord, tu as eu tort de ne pas dire dès le début au beau gosse que tu avais prétendu que vous sortiez ensemble, mais il n'y a quand même pas de quoi en faire une maladie ! Je suis sûre que si tu lui avais demandé directement, il aurait accepté de t'aider, alors pourquoi s'énerver autant ?

Ce fut au tour de Max de faire la grimace. On y était.

- En fait, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été d'accord et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, avoua-t-elle.  
- Je ne pense pas, dit doucement OC. Alec t'a toujours filé un coup de main en cas de problème. Même si c'était plus délicat dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait agi différemment !  
- Parce que c'est différent, essaya d'expliquer Max. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de Logan et moi dans ce mensonge, mais aussi d'Alec et moi.

Cindy la dévisagea longuement, perplexe.

- Là, il va falloir que tu décryptes, chou, parce que je ne te suis plus du tout…

Max prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Quand on a fait exploser le laboratoire de Manticore l'année dernière, on a détruit tout le matériel génétique qui y était stocké et les généticiens de la base n'ont plus eu d'embryons à implanter. Renfro a décidé d'accoupler les séries X entre elles pour qu'elles aient des enfants et ainsi renouveler le 'stock'. C'est pour ça qu'on a autant de femmes enceintes à Terminal City.  
- C'est répugnant ! s'exclama OC.

Max acquiesça, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de dire à son amie ce qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à deviner d'elle-même. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui apprendre ça en douceur.

- Alec était mon mâle reproducteur, lâcha-t-elle crûment. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés.

OC faillit en tomber à la renverse. Elle regarda son amie quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se calma instantanément à la vue du visage sombre de la transgénique.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas. Tu es en train de me dire que le beau gosse et toi, vous deviez… ?

Max acquiesça.

- Et vous avez réellement… ?  
- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment eu le choix…

* * *

_Base militaire de Gillette, Wyoming_

_Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Et quel baiser !_

L'art et la manière de faire perdre la tête à une fille en une seule leçon.

_Pourquoi penser à Logan devenait-il soudain si difficile ? Elle gémit. Oublié Manticore et le garde derrière la porte. Elle n'avait plus conscience que d'elle et lui. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve bloquée contre le mur et ses lèvres commencèrent à descendre le long de son cou, laissant une trace brûlante sur leur passage alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps, remontant vers la courbe de ses seins. Max gémit à nouveau, le reste d'inhibitions qui lui restait volatilisé devant l'ardeur de son partenaire._

_Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse du X5 et commencèrent à le caresser, effleurant de ses doigts ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Il était vraiment magnifique. Comme s'il n'attendait que cette approbation muette pour passer aux choses sérieuses, il plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire légèrement narquois aux lèvres. Elle le regarda d'un air de défi avant d'initier le baiser suivant, reprenant ses lèvres avec fougue pendant qu'il la débarrassait d'un tour de main de son soutien-gorge et de son pantalon._

_Il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et elle sentit son désir contre son ventre, ce qui provoqua en elle une brusque montée de température. Elle essaya péniblement de reprendre ses esprits._

_- Att… Attends ! dit-elle d'une voix saccadée. Tout ça va trop vite ! Je ne sais même pas quel est ton nom…_

_X5-494 fronça les sourcils. Que venait faire son matricule au milieu de tout ça ? Il arrivait tout juste à aligner deux pensées cohérentes tellement elle le rendait fou et elle lui demandait son nom ? Comme si c'était pertinent…_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il quand même, mon matricule est 494._

_Il reprit sa bouche et échangea avec elle un baiser incendiaire. Max gémit à nouveau, mais tint bon. Elle le repoussa légèrement._

_- Je ne te parle pas de ton matricule, mais de ton nom, corrigea-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Moi, c'est Max. Tu dois bien en avoir un ?_

_Cette fois, il s'arrêta pour la dévisager quelques instants et fit un pas en arrière._

Cette fille est vraiment dingue…

_Max frissonna, elle avait froid tout à coup._

_- Je m'appelle 494, je n'ai pas d'autre nom, lâcha le transgénique.  
__- Il t'en faut un._

_494 réprima un geste d'impatience. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira brutalement à lui._

_- Je m'en suis passé pendant 21 ans, je crois que ça peut attendre encore un peu._

_Elle ne l'entendit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Il allait reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quand elle le coupa dans son élan._

_- Alec.  
__- Quoi ?  
__- Je vais t'appeler Alec, répéta-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un nom parfait pour un arrogant._

_Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules. __Alec, hein ? Pourquoi pas…_

_- Je devrait m'y faire, admit-il.  
__- Tant mieux. Parce que mon second choix, c'était…_

_Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand elle vit le regard brûlant qu'il lui jeta._

_- On s'en fiche ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré._

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la fit basculer sur la couchette. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps allongé sous lui avec délice. Max frémit sous ses doigts. Elle arrivait à peine à penser. Comment un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a encore une dizaine de minutes arrivait à ce point à lui faire perdre les pédales ? Comme s'il savait instinctivement où la toucher pour qu'elle s'enflamme… Jamais encore elle n'avait eu conscience de son corps avec autant d'intensité._

_Les mains de Max descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon du X5 qu'elle essaya de déboutonner, les doigts tremblants. Il vint à sa rescousse et se débarrassa du vêtement sous lequel il ne portait rien, avant de revenir tout contre elle. Sentir leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre leur fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et le slip que Max portait encore sembla soudain de trop. Détail qui fut réglé dans la seconde qui suivit._

_Leurs baisers et leurs caresses se firent plus urgentes, tant l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre devenait violente. Les lèvres du X5 atteignirent la poitrine de la jeune femme avant de descendre toujours plus bas. Max se cambra violemment sous la sensation._

_- Ça suffit, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Viens et qu'on en finisse._

_Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Se positionnant au-dessus d'elle, il la pénétra d'une lente poussée qu'ils accompagnèrent d'un gémissement. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent à la perfection. Elle se sentait… C'était indescriptible. Il commença alors ses va-et-vient et la température de leurs corps grimpa encore. A chaque poussée, elle sentait le plaisir augmenter jusqu'au point où elle crut ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Alors, elle se laissa emporter par la jouissance._

* * *

- Waouh !  
- Cindy ! s'exclama Max, réprobatrice. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter !  
- Excuse-moi, dit son amie, mais vu ce que tu viens de me raconter, ça n'a pas dû être si désagréable que ça !

Max gémit et se laissa tomber la tête dans les mains.

- Non, loin de là ! reconnut-elle. Et c'est bien là le problème ! Les choses sont en train de devenir invivables entre nous !  
- Quand vous en avez discuté, vous avez décidé quoi ? demanda OC.  
- On n'en a jamais discuté…  
- Comment ça, vous n'en avez jamais discuté ? répéta OC, perplexe. Tu as couché avec un type que tu vois tous les jours que Dieu fait et vous n'en avez jamais reparlé ? Ça m'étonne d'Alec !  
- En fait, c'est moi qui ait toujours refusé d'en discuter, admit Max, mal à l'aise. J'étais avec Logan, je ne voyais pas en quoi remettre ça sur le tapis allait nous avancer. Mais Alec trouve toujours le moyen d'y faire allusion…  
- Attends, attends, laisse-moi récapituler…, l'arrêta précipitamment Cindy. Toi et le beau gosse, vous avez couché ensemble et tu as refusé d'en discuter avec lui parce que tu en aimais un autre. Soit. Mais le jour tu as décidé de rompre avec l'autre en question, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire que toi et Alec aviez une liaison ? Et ça t'étonne qu'Alec l'ait mal pris ? Je t'adore, chou, et tu le sais, mais parfois, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! dit-elle en secouant la tête.  
- Tu avais l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne idée quand je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour ! répliqua Max, surprise de sa réaction.  
- C'était avant de savoir que toi et lui aviez réellement couché ensemble !  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, s'obstina son amie, butée. J'ai déjà couché avec des inconnus pendant mes chaleurs et, même si je ne m'en vante pas, je n'en fais pas une maladie pour autant !  
- Oui, mais Alec n'est pas n'importe quel type, et encore moins un inconnu ! s'énerva OC. C'est un ami – ou en tout cas, il l'était encore il y a quelques temps ! Je sais qu'entre toi et lui, les choses ont toujours été tendues, et je le comprends d'autant plus que maintenant je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais là… Je regrette, tu as tout faux ! Alec n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec lui comme avec un yoyo !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! se récria Max, catastrophée de voir à qu'elle conclusion en était venue son amie.  
- Pourtant, c'est l'impression que ça donne, chou ! lui dit OC d'un ton radouci. Et je pense que c'est exactement comme ça qu'Alec l'a pris – et tu peux difficilement le lui reprocher.

Elle n'en rajouta pas, ne voulant pas non plus l'enfoncer. Max ne réagissait pas toujours comme il le fallait, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Alec, mais elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Elle essaya de la rassurer.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait embrassé, non ?  
- Il m'a embrassé sous le coup de la colère, Cindy, ça n'avait rien d'un baiser romantique…  
- Parce que tu n'as pas apprécié ? demanda son amie, malicieuse.

Elle regarda Max s'empourprer légèrement et éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu ! Et puis tu sais, on en dit ou on en fait souvent beaucoup plus qu'on ne le voudrait quand on est en colère ! dit l'afro-américaine, énigmatique.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Max, intriguée.  
- Rien, éluda son amie. Mais pose-toi une question – maintenant que tu ne sors officiellement plus avec Logan, pourquoi est-ce que ça te pose autant de problèmes qu'Alec et toi ayez été si proches ?

* * *

Crash, 22 h 00

Le bar était bondé, comme tous les vendredi soir. Max se fraya un passage jusqu'au comptoir pour commander une bière, tout en balayant la pièce du regard, espérant repérer ses amis. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le billard au moment où Sketchy ratait le trou dans lequel il espérait faire rentrer la boule. Elle sourit. Décidément, il ne retiendrait jamais la leçon. Il jouait au billard chaque soir et chaque soir se faisait étendre… Elle se pencha en avant pour voir le visage de son adversaire et se rembrunit, retenant un gémissement.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Original Cindy le matin même lui revint en tête. Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à des paroles compatissantes, elle n'avait obtenu que des reproches. Max avait admis qu'elle savait son comportement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alec complètement irrationnel, mais elle était incapable de se maîtriser… Elle se rappela les paroles d'Original Cindy.

_"Maintenant que tu ne sors officiellement plus avec Logan, pourquoi est-ce que ça te pose autant de problèmes qu'Alec et toi ayez été si proches ?"_

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur elle de l'autre bout de la pièce et elle se crispa. Elle se retourna brusquement et saisit la bière que Lenny, le barman, venait de poser sur le comptoir, lâchant un merci du bout des lèvres, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir sur elle… et sur Alec. Elle avait dû admettre que le cours de ses pensées l'avait effrayée. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de manière aussi défensive quand il s'agissait du transgénique ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir autrement… Il la touchait trop, voilà pourquoi, elle détestait s'enflammer de cette façon. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle, ça la rendait trop vulnérable. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette impression avec Logan, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait quand Alec était là, elle perdait le contrôle. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait admis ? Elle était bien avancée…

Elle soupira et rejoignit Original Cindy qui était assise à une table proche du billard où Sketchy venait de concéder son énième défaite. OC l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur.

- Devine qui a gagné ? dit-elle, les yeux rieurs.

Max lui sourit, complice. OC redevint sérieuse.

- Ça va, mon chou ?

Max lui lança un regard qu'elle voulut rassurant.

- Ça va.

Alec s'assit sur un tabouret à coté d'Original Cindy pendant que Sketchy s'approchait des deux filles par derrière et posait son bras sur les épaules de Max.

- Vous savez quoi, les filles ? dit-il d'un air joyeux. C'est la première fois que je perds le cœur léger, vu que je sais que notre cher Alec est un surhomme, je sais que les chances ne sont pas égales de toute façon.

Max lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Je préfèrerais que tu ne fasses pas de remarques de ce genre quand on est dans un lieu public, Sketch. On ne sais jamais qui pourrait nous entendre…, fit-elle gentiment remarquer.  
- T'inquiète, la rassura-t-il, Alec m'a déjà fait la leçon. Tu peux me croire sur parole, je serais muet comme une tombe. Cela dit, tu pourrais peut-être m'accorder une interview. Je sais même déjà quel sera le titre – "Paroles d'une bombe sexuelle trangénique en cavale dans une Amérique décadente". Ça sonne bien, non ?

Max le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'Alec s'étouffait avec sa bière. Les deux X5 échangèrent un regard trouble qu'OC intercepta avec intérêt, avant de taper dans le dos du transgénique. Elle essaya péniblement de maîtriser son fou rire et il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Ce Sketchy… S'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer.

- J'en aurai été ravie dans d'autres circonstances, répondit Max, amusée, mais pour le moment tu vois, on essaie plutôt de garder profil bas, alors je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.  
- Alec m'a répondu exactement la même chose, râla l'apprenti journaliste, contrarié. Vous vous êtes soufflé les réponses ou quoi ?  
- Ça, ça ne risque pas, dit Alec, sarcastique. Nos échanges verbaux se résument au strict minimum vital, surtout ces derniers temps… Tu fais une autre partie ?  
- Ouais, mon pote. Mais pas de super pouvoirs, ok ?

Max les regarda retourner vers la table de billard, le cœur serré. D'accord, elle n'aimait pas ce nouvel Alec. Pas du tout. Elle soupira. Et dire quelle trouvait l'ancien insupportable… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Elle soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers OC qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Mon chou… Ça ne va pas si bien que ça, hein ?  
- Oh, Cindy ! murmura-t-elle. J'ai vraiment merdé…  
- Tu en es consciente, c'est déjà ça. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Aucune idée. Lui parler, ce serait déjà ça, mais rien que l'idée de l'aborder alors qu'il réagi de cette façon, même si ce n'est que pour m'excuser, ça me donne des sueurs froides…  
- Il faut savoir prendre des risques pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, chou. Vu son état d'esprit, je doute qu'il fasse le premier pas. C'est toi qui a causé les dégâts, à toi de recoller les morceaux…

Elle remarqua que Max s'était assombrie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Son amie lui désigna la table de billard d'un signe de tête. OC remarqua que depuis quelques minutes, les deux joueurs avaient d'autres spectatrices qu'elles. Deux jolies blondes, l'une au décolleté pigeonnant et l'autre avec une jupe très, très courte, observaient la partie – et surtout l'un des joueurs – avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Alors que Sketchy faisait tout son possible pour retenir leur attention, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour Alec qui pourtant se tenait en retrait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Alors, beau gosse, on ne t'a jamais vu par ici, dit Miss Décolleté en s'appuyant sur le billard.  
- Pourtant je suis là souvent, dit Alec, charmeur. Vous n'avez pas dû me remarquer, c'est tout.  
- J'en doute, dit sa copine. Tu n'es pas le genre de type qui passe inaperçu.

_Tu m'en diras tant,_ se dit intérieurement Max, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

- En fin de compte, dit-elle à OC, je pense que c'est mieux si pour une fois je me tais. La seule chose que je réussirais à faire si je lui parlais, c'est me rendre ridicule… Il est clair que la dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est d'excuses, surtout venant de moi.  
- Peut-être que la seule chose qu'il attend pour virer ces deux chéries, ce sont des excuses venant de toi, objecta OC. N'oublie pas que, jusqu'à présent, vous avez passé la moitié de votre temps à vous taper dessus – le plus souvent par ta faute, tu dois bien l'admettre. Comment veux-tu qu'il sache que tu as envie que les choses changent si tu ne lui dis rien ? Il n'est pas devin…

Max lui lança un regard curieux.

- Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de chose sur Alec, dit-elle, intriguée. Il t'a dit quelque chose ?  
- Non, répondit OC, désolée. Tu sais mieux que personne qu'il n'est pas du genre à se confier. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gars qui resteraient aux alentours d'une fille qui leur fait comprendre pendant des mois qu'elle ne les supporte pas si elle ne comptait pas un minimum pour eux… Et puis, vu que vos relations sont aujourd'hui au beau fixe, ajouta-t-elle, ironique, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?  
- Ma fierté quand il me rira au nez.  
- Même s'il est en colère contre toi, ce n'est pas son genre, et tu le sais. Allez, fonce.

Max se leva brusquement, soudain très nerveuse, et se rapprocha de la table. Alec était absorbé par sa conversation avec Miss Décolleté, toujours en train de lui faire du charme. Sketchy leva les yeux et lui sourit.

- Hey, Max, si tu joues toi aussi, alors on ne parie plus… Alec m'a déjà lessivé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- En fait, je voulais parler à Alec, lui dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle jeta un regard en coin au X5 et s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Alec, je pourrais te voir une minute ?

Interrompu dans sa conversation, il la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-il, comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.  
- Il faudrait qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.  
- Désolé, Max, mais je suis occupé pour le moment, lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle serra les poings.

_Oh non, maintenant que j'ai trouvé le courage de me lever de ma chaise, il est hors de question qu'il se débarrasse de moi comme ça…_

- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, insista-t-elle, faisant un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle était en train de la supplier.  
- Dis donc, ma grande, tu es sourde ? intervint Miss Décolleté. Il t'a dit qu'il était occupé. Avec moi. Alors débarrasse le plancher.

Max eut un sourire railleur.

_Bien sûr, chérie, essaye de me faire débarrasser le plancher et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver…_

Alec sentit Max se tendre à coté de lui et s'interposa entre elle et la blonde.

- Ça suffit, dit-il sèchement en se tournant vers Max, en colère. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas…, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Elle s'arrêta net, en alerte, alors qu'Alec repérait du mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il fit volte-face et s'adressa à son admiratrice, un soudain sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Tu sais quoi ? Va m'attendre au bar, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, le temps de régler ça, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, beau gosse.

La blonde fit un clin d'œil triomphant à Max et s'éloigna en roulant des hanches sur ses talons aiguilles. Alec se retourna vers la transgénique et son sourire disparut.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Deux dans l'escalier, deux devant la porte des toilettes à gauche et deux en approche à deux heures. Je crois que c'est tout.

Depuis quelques secondes, les deux X5 avaient repéré des déplacements dans la salle. Quelques hommes qui tranchaient avec la clientèle habituelle du Crash – majoritairement pseudo hippie et débraillée, comme le dirait Normal – plus âgés et surtout, en progression organisée, tenant à la main un talkie-walkie. Alec fronça les sourcils.

- Comment… ?  
- Aucune idée, dit Max. Mais quoi qu'ils veuillent, ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans le coin.  
- Hey, les copains, vous jouez ou pas ? demanda Sketchy en s'approchant.

OC les rejoint à son tour, intriguée. Elle qui s'attendait à une grosse scène de ménage les trouvait bien calmes tout à coup.

- Chou ? Tout va bien ? se renseigna-t-elle.

Les deux transgéniques ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à surveiller la progression des six hommes à travers la salle. Droit sur eux.

- On est repéré. Porte de derrière ? demanda Max.  
- Non, la contredit Alec. S'il n'y a personne dans l'arrière-salle, il risque d'y en avoir dehors. On passe par devant. Là au moins, ils ne sont que six.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda OC, inquiète.  
- On a de la compagnie. Tu vois les types en costard qui viennent par ici ? lui souffla discrètement Alec.

Elle regarda la salle et acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ? demanda Sketchy.  
- Ce sont des flics. Ou des fédéraux. Ou un truc dans ce genre. Et eux, des transgéniques, répliqua OC, exaspérée. A ton avis, Sketchy, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur veulent ?

Les hommes en costard s'animèrent soudain, comprenant qu'ils avaient été repérés. L'un d'eux dégaina son arme et tira en l'air.

- Police ! Tout le monde à terre !

Ce fut le chaos. Max et Alec réagirent en une fraction de seconde. Ils se séparèrent pour s'occuper des deux duos qui voulaient les prendre en tenaille. Ils bougèrent si vite que les flics ne les virent pas arriver. Quelques coups bien placés et ce fut réglé, quatre de moins. Ils se tournèrent alors vers les deux restants qui avaient eu le temps de se placer en position de défense pendant que les deux transgéniques s'occupaient de leurs collègues.

Alec grimaça et se tint à une distance raisonnable d'eux. Ce n'étaient pas les policiers en eux-mêmes qui lui posaient problème, mais ce qu'ils tenaient à la main. Des teasers. Pas les pistolets électriques employés habituellement par la police de Seattle, non, mais des teasers comme ceux qu'utilisait Manticore, conçus spécialement pour les transgéniques. De quoi leur faire faire un joli petit somme. Ce qui confirmait ce qu'il pensait, ils étaient venus tout spécialement pour 'casser du mutant'.

- Rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, dit le plus baraqué des deux policiers.  
- Ben voyons ! railla Alec. Ça va peut-être vous étonner, mais me retrouver pendu sous un pont ne correspond pas à ma vision de la soirée idéale.  
- Si vous vous rendez, vous serez traduits en justice, mais il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.  
- Traduits en justice ? Et pourquoi ? répliqua Max, cinglante. Parce qu'on existe ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Elle non plus, ce n'était pas les flics qui l'inquiétaient. Comme Alec, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux une fois le problème des teasers résolu. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'ils étaient au Crash, en train de se donner en spectacle – si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça – devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes. La panique s'était atténuée pendant qu'eux et les flics se tournaient autour et la foule formait maintenant un cercle autour d'eux, attendant anxieusement la suite des évènements. Et parmi les curieux, il y avait des amis et collègues de travail, connaissant leurs habitudes, leur adresse… Et qui savaient aujourd'hui qu'Alec et elle étaient des transgéniques. Ils étaient complètement grillés.

Elle regarda vers le jeune homme et comprit qu'il venait de réaliser exactement la même chose au même moment. Il eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste, puis fit un signe de la main, transmettant cette simple phrase – on fonce. Il s'élancèrent dans un parfait accord, se baissèrent simultanément pour éviter le courant qui jaillissait des pistolets électriques pour se perdre derrière eux et envoyèrent au pays des songes les deux armoires à glace d'un coup de pied tournant.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Max finit par le rompre.

- On décolle, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Elle fut stoppée net dans son élan par le cliquetis d'une arme et se retourna lentement. Le barman la tenait en joue.

- Personne ne va nulle part, prévint-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.  
- Baisse ce fusil, Lenny, dit calmement Alec. On ne fera de mal à personne.  
- Mon œil ! Vous les avez tué ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant les policiers gisant sur le sol.  
- On n'a tué personne, ils font juste une petite sieste, corrigea sèchement Max. Contrairement à ce que la télé se plait à raconter, on n'est pas des monstres. La seule chose qu'on veut, c'est sortir d'ici en un seul morceau. Alors, baisse ça.

Lenny hésita un moment avant de poser son arme sur le comptoir. C'était peut-être irrationnel, mais il connaissait ces deux-là depuis longtemps, il avait plutôt tendance à leur faire confiance. Max poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda autour d'elle. Les clients du Crash avaient des mines effrayées, mais apparemment, aucun ne semblait vouloir intervenir de quelque façon que ce soit. Tant mieux. Elle repartait vers l'escalier quand Alec l'arrêta.

- Attends. Ils sont venus droit sur nous, ils étaient forcément renseignés. Je veux savoir par qui.  
- Ils sont dans les vapes, Alec, fit remarquer Max. Ils ne te diront rien.

Alec regarda autour de lui et attrapa un pichet de bière qui traînait sur une table. Il en renversa le contenu sur le visage de l'un des flics étendus à ses pieds qui revint à lui en toussant. En voyant le visage du transgénique penché sur lui, il eut un mouvement de panique.

- Relax, le rassura Alec. Je ne te ferais aucun mal si tu me dis gentiment ce que je veux savoir. Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?  
- Va te faire foutre, sale monstre, cracha le policier.

Le visage d'Alec se durcit.

- Ça, ce n'est pas une réponse, c'est une insulte. Et comme je suis de très mauvaise humeur étant donné que toi et ta petite bande de potes vous avez gâché une soirée qui s'annonçait très intéressante, je te déconseille de faire le malin. Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? répéta-t-il sèchement.

Le flic le dévisagea longuement, comme pour jauger se détermination. Il finit par lui tendre ce qu'Alec avait au premier abord prit pour des talkie-walkie. Le transgénique fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
- Imageur thermique, expliqua le policier. La température corporelle des mutants est plus élevée que celle des humains. Vous n'avez pas la même couleur sur l'écran. Plusieurs patrouilles en ont été équipées hier et sont parties sillonner la ville. Vous ne nous échapperez pas longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Alec ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'assomma de nouveau. Puis, il regarda Max, qui avait récupéré un autre imageur et constatait après l'avoir allumé que le flic avait dit vrai.

- Maintenant, on peut s'en aller, dit Alec.

Ils quittèrent le club, laissant les autres clients pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sketchy contempla un moment les corps des six flics avant de se tourner vers Original Cindy, perturbé.

- Et bien, je suis ravi de ne jamais les avoir mis en colère…

Max récupéra sa moto devant l'entrée alors qu'Alec sortait son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- Je préviens Terminal City pour qu'ils fassent rentrer tout le monde, dit-il. Si tu veux récupérer des affaires chez toi, je te conseille de le faire maintenant, parce que demain, tous les endroits où on a nos habitudes vont grouiller de flics. On s'installe à TC, et cette fois pour de bon.

Il tournait les talons quand Max le rattrapa par le bras.

- Alec, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Pour tout à l'heure…  
- Rends-toi service, Max, coupa-t-il sèchement. Laisse tomber.

Il se dégagea et se fondit dans l'obscurité.

_Il a raison, Max, laisse tomber._

Elle fit démarrer sa Ninja et prit le chemin de son appartement en serrant les dents.

Tant pis pour lui.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Lullaby – Je continue à écrire, mais plus sur Dark Angel. J'avais commencé une nouvelle histoire Max/Alec il y a des lustres, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment continuée sérieusement (plus trop de motivation et pas assez de temps pour elle en plus des autres que j'ai en cours). Si je dois me remettre à écrire, c'est celle-là que je reprendrais, mais c'est peu probable._

_maxguevarra2009 – H__i ! No, I don't plan to write this story in english, I'm not good enough for that, unfortunately… I love to translate english fanfictions, but writing them myself in that language is way too hard ! Sorry !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Terminal City, quelques semaines plus tard

Ça faisait trois semaines que Max tournait en rond à Terminal City. Trois semaines qu'Alec et elle ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Trois semaines et elle était déjà en train de devenir folle, enfermée dans la zone interdite. Max avait eu Original Cindy au téléphone quelques jours après l'épisode du Crash et son amie avait confirmé ce qu'elle et Alec avaient redouté – la nouvelle de leur nature transgénique s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à Jampony. Leurs appartements avaient tous les deux été fouillés de fond en comble et des avis de recherche placardés dans toute la ville. C'était fini pour eux, les ballades dans Seattle.

Sans compter que la promiscuité devenait difficile à gérer. Les séries X qui s'étaient construits une vie à Seattle après leur évasion avaient eu du mal à accepter le mot d'ordre qu'Alec et elle avaient fait passer – ne sortir que par groupes de deux, uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire et, dans la mesure du possible, sans danger. Et les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger. En effet, faire effacer leurs code-barres, c'était une chose, mais changer leurs températures corporelles… C'était un problème insoluble.

Max se dirigea vers le QG, maussade, pestant contre ces journées qui se répétaient à l'identique depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres – QG, inspection, repos, QG, inspection, repos… Tu parles d'un palpitant ! En entrant dans le centre nerveux de Terminal City, elle se crispa. Encore elle. X5-330, plus communément appelée Chloé, membre de l'unité de Biggs et d'Alec à Manticore. Jolie rousse aux yeux verts, elle avait débarqué à Terminal City avec la dernière vague de nouveaux arrivants et avait retrouvé ses deux anciens camarades avec délice.

Max, qui pensait jusque là que rien ne pourrait être pire que la guerre froide que lui faisait Alec, avait vite déchanté. Chloé, qui avait eu des échos des 'difficultés relationnelles' entre elle et le transgénique – et même si, comme la quasi-totalité de Terminal City, elle n'en connaissait pas la cause – avait pris fait et cause pour son ami et ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire sentir tout le bien qu'elle pensait d'elle. Oh, elle ne l'attaquait jamais de front, c'était plutôt des sarcasmes et des railleries discrètes que Max, après y avoir répondu quelques temps, s'efforçait aujourd'hui d'ignorer, lassée d'avoir perpétuellement à se justifier.

Parce que le problème ne venait pas uniquement de Chloé. Ces derniers temps, la vie à Terminal City était devenue difficile pour elle, 'l'évadée de 2009'. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention quand elle se contentait de passer dans la zone interdite quelques heures par jour, mais maintenant qu'elle y résidait à plein temps, il lui arrivait fréquemment de surprendre des bribes de conversations ou des allusions à peine voilées qui lui avaient rapidement fait comprendre que beaucoup de transgéniques la considéraient toujours comme un traître. Pour elle qui avait toujours cru que, depuis leur évasion, les transgéniques l'avaient pleinement intégrée, le choc avait été rude.

Elle avait compris que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient acceptée jusqu'à présent était qu'Alec la soutenait quoi qu'elle fasse. Alec qui, lui, avait passé plus de 21 ans à Manticore. Alec qui était l'un des soldats les plus gradés et à qui tout le monde faisait une confiance aveugle. Alec qui lui adressait aujourd'hui à peine la parole. Seuls les transhumains – ainsi que Biggs et CeCe, de qui elle s'était rapprochée lorsqu'ils travaillaient à Jampony – la traitaient comme une amie. Mais ils restaient minoritaires à TC et l'ostracisme larvé que subissait Max de la part de personnes qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa famille lui était de plus en plus pénible.

Elle soupira. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à batailler avec Chloé, que tout le monde adorait. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tourner les talons et retourner s'enfermer dans son appartement pour s'y planquer. Elle se secoua mentalement.

_Allez, ressaisis-toi, elle n'attend que ça…_

* * *

Alec regarda Max franchir la porte du QG. Il perçut son infime mouvement de recul à la vue de Chloé qui était appuyée sur la console de Dix, plaisantant avec lui et Biggs. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et il en profita pour la détailler discrètement. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Il l'avait très peu vue ces derniers jours, tout occupé qu'il était à organiser le ravitaillement et à leur procurer l'argent dont ils avaient besoin depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de limiter les sorties en ville. Entre les égouts à placer sous surveillance, les groupes de transgéniques qui rejoignaient Terminal City à récupérer et le milliard d'autres choses qui l'avait occupé, il n'était rentré ici ces dernières semaines que pour s'écrouler sur son lit, ivre de fatigue. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Max était tellement fière de son ADN de requin…

Joshua lui avait laissé entendre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés que Max n'allait pas bien. Alec avait ironiquement insinué que Logan et elle avaient dû avoir une querelle d'amoureux et l'homme-chien s'était vexé, lui répliquant qu'il ne comprenait rien. Alec avait haussé les épaules.

Peu importe. Que Max règle ses problèmes elle-même, ça ne le concernait pas. Mais là, en la regardant, il comprenait ce que l'homme-chien avait voulu dire.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la perturber ?_ se demanda-t-il, oubliant l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il avait décidé de rayer Max de la liste des personnes dont il se préoccupait.

Il la vit inspirer profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de s'avancer vers le moniteur de Dix.

- Salut ! dit-elle au transhumain avec une gaîté qui sonna faux. Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? Je voudrais aller voir une amie en ville dans la soirée, tu pourrais me dire si les égouts qui mènent à Crawford Street ont été sécurisés ?  
- Tu sais qu'on a pour consigne de ne sortir que si c'est vraiment nécessaire, intervient Biggs, inquiet. Il y a des affiches avec ton visage placardées dans toute la ville, ce n'est pas très prudent.  
- Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Max avec un sourire.  
- Oh, mais il ne s'inquiète pas ! railla Chloé. On sait que vous autres, les 2009, vous savez vous débrouiller tout seuls…

Max serra les dents.

_Et prends ça, ma fille ! Jamais ça ne va s'arrêter ?_

De l'autre coté de la pièce, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille, Alec fronça les sourcils, étonné. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Chloé de se montrer aussi agressive. Qu'est-ce que Max avait bien pu lui faire ?

- Les égouts donnent directement au sous-sol de son immeuble, sous-sol que je connais sur le bout des doigts étant donné que j'ai habité dans cet immeuble pendant des années, expliqua patiemment Max à la jeune femme, essayant de garder son calme. Et mon amie sait que je suis transgénique et s'en moque éperdument, donc je ne risque rien. Dix ?  
- Les tunnels ont été inspectés et sécurisés, tu peux les utiliser sans problèmes, lui assura le transhumain.  
- Merci, dit Max avec un sourire. Je repasserai plus tard.  
- Salue OC pour moi, dit Biggs dans son dos.  
- Promis.

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Chloé et son air réprobateur.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, vous ne devriez pas l'encourager, reprocha la jolie rousse aux deux transgéniques.  
- Max vit à Seattle depuis des années, elle connaît la ville comme sa poche, lui assura Biggs. C'est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et elle n'est pas suicidaire, si elle te dit qu'elle ne craint rien, c'est qu'elle ne craint rien. Si tu la lâchais un peu ?

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

- Allez, viens, je te rappelle qu'on a promis d'aider Lenore à faire du rangement à l'infirmerie.

Ils quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Alec en profita pour s'approcher de Dix.

- Salut, mon vieux ! Dis-moi, c'est toujours aussi tendu entre Chloé et Max ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Le transhumain le regarda longuement.

- Si ce n'était qu'entre elles deux…, finit-il par soupirer. Tu aurais du te douter que votre brouille aurait des conséquences…  
- Je ne te suis pas, dit Alec, perplexe.

Dix haussa les épaules et garda le silence, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son écran.

* * *

Alec soupira de soulagement. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à réorganiser le système de sécurité avec Mole et Biggs et se félicitait d'être enfin débarrassé de cette corvée. Il s'était étonné que Max n'ait pas demandé à être là, elle qui voulait toujours être au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Terminal City… Biggs s'était contenté de hausser les épaules alors que Mole le regardait comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Une sensation de malaise identique à celle qu'il avait eu en parlant avec Dix le matin même l'avait alors saisi. Il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir raté un gros épisode concernant Max et il savait d'instinct que lorsque quelqu'un allait combler ses blancs, ce qu'il allait apprendre ne lui plairait pas.

Il décida d'aller voir Joshua, bien déterminé à se réconcilier avec l'homme-chien qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, était distant avec lui depuis cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de Max. Encore Max. Ça commençait à devenir lassant. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un lui explique ce qui se passait. D'accord, ses relations avec la jeune femme étaient chaotiques, mais ça ne datait pas d'hier et surtout, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et en toute objectivité, il pensait qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour être en colère contre elle. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette désagréable impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ?

Arrivé devant l'appartement où logeait le transhumain, il frappa à la porte et entra. Il trouva Max et Joshua, en train de discuter, pelotonnés sur le canapé défoncé. A sa vue, le visage de la transgénique se ferma. Elle se leva brusquement.

- Il faut que je te laisse, Joshua, dit-elle. J'ai promis à Cindy que je passerais la voir ce soir, je ne veux pas la faire attendre.

Max récupéra son blouson sur le dossier du canapé et Alec remarqua ses bras.

- Ce sont de nouvelles runes ? Elles sont apparues quand ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ce matin, répondit-elle en enfilant son vêtement.  
- Je ne veux pas te chasser, objecta Alec.

C'était vrai. Entre lui et Max, c'était loin d'être l'entente cordiale, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Joshua en fasse les frais. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne me chasses pas, j'allais partir de toute façon.

Elle se tourna vers le transhumain et le serra dans ses bras.

- Au revoir, grand frère. Je repasserai demain, d'accord ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
- D'accord.

Max quitta la pièce après avoir salué Alec d'un signe de tête. Joshua regarda le transgénique d'un air accusateur.

- Quoi ? dit le jeune homme, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire.  
- Tu as fait fuir Max.  
- Tu te trompes, elle te l'a dit, elle doit aller voir OC.  
- Max partie parce qu'Alec ne lui parle plus, s'obstina l'homme-chien.

Alec soupira et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Josh… Ecoute, je suis désolé si cette histoire entre Max et moi te perturbe, mais c'est un problème entre nous, tu n'as pas à te sentir concerné.  
- Pas seulement Alec et Max concerné. Terminal City aussi. C'est pour ça que Max va voir OC.

Alec fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le transhumain se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'exaspération de son compagnon.

- Ecoute, Joshua, si tu me disais exactement ce qui se passe avec Max ? D'abord Dix, puis Mole, puis toi ! Je commence à en avoir marre de tous ces sous-entendus ! s'énerva le X5. En quoi mes problèmes avec Max regardent Terminal City ? On a toujours fait en sorte de les mettre de coté quand il y avait des choses à résoudre ici, alors quoi ?  
- Max est une 2009, dit l'homme-chien, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Alec attendit impatiemment la suite… qui ne vint pas.

- Max est une 2009, finit-il par répéter, perplexe. Ok, jusque là, je te suis. Il n'y a rien de nouveau, c'est un fait avéré depuis plus de dix ans. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Max fait partie des traîtres. Pas l'une des nôtres.  
- Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua instantanément Alec, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en entendant une telle absurdité. Qui a bien pu te dire une chose pareille ?  
- Tous. X5, X6, X7. Tous le disent. Max l'a entendu. Et Joshua aussi. Que les transhumains qui disent pas ça.

Le sourire d'Alec disparut alors qu'il réalisait que Joshua parlait sérieusement. Il secoua la tête.

- Tu dois te tromper. Si les gens disaient ça, je l'aurais entendu.  
- Les séries X rien dire parce que Max et Alec étaient amis. Eux avoir confiance en toi. Mais maintenant, Alec et Max fâchés, alors eux plus se taire.  
- Et tu dis que Max les a entendu ? demanda Alec, le front barré par un pli soucieux.  
- Max pas sourde. Et transgéniques pas discrets. Depuis, Max triste. Max pas heureuse à Terminal City. Joshua sait que Max pas parfaite, mais elle pas mériter ça.

Le X5 allait demander des précisions à son ami, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie de son portable. Il décrocha d'un geste sec.

- Quoi ?  
_"C'est Biggs. Dix a mis la main sur quelque chose qui va t'intéresser. Tu devrais nous rejoindre au QG."  
_- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Joshua.

- Il faut que je te laisse, mais je te promets qu'on reprendra cette conversation plus tard.

Alec quitta l'homme-chien et rejoignit le QG d'un pas rapide, l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Joshua venait de lui dire. Manticore leur avait toujours présenté les évadés de 2009 comme des traîtres, ce qui était compréhensible à l'époque. Mais que le point de vue des transgéniques n'ait pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous fait la malle, là, il ne comprenait plus… Il savait qu'il lui avait été plus facile de changer d'opinion à ce sujet, vu qu'il côtoyait Max depuis des mois, et il pouvait admettre que les transgéniques aient plus de réticences que lui à lui faire confiance, mais de là à la traiter comme une ennemie au sein même de Terminal City… C'était grotesque.

Seule une poignée de transgéniques, ceux que Max et lui côtoyaient de près depuis leur installation dans la zone contaminée – Joshua, Dix, Luke, Mole et Biggs notamment – étaient au courant de tout ce qui s'était réellement passé depuis que Manticore avait brûlé. Max et lui avaient estimé que les transgéniques avaient déjà suffisamment à faire pour s'intégrer sans avoir besoin d'introduire l'élément White dans le tableau. Pour les transgéniques, la NSA était à leurs trousses et White était le chef de l'unité, point barre. Ils avaient décidé que rien ne servait de les alarmer plus que nécessaire tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus sur les Familiers. Du coup, personne ne savait quel rôle Max avait joué dans leur libération et dans la préservation de leur petite vie à peu près ordonnée. Et c'était en train de se retourner contre elle. Ca ne lui plaisait pas.

_Tu avais décidé de ne plus te préoccuper d'elle, tu te souviens ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, énervé. Oui, il avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper d'elle. Mais il avait des raisons personnelles de lui en vouloir, raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son statut de 2009. Il n'était pas sûr que cautionner l'attitude des autres transgéniques en se taisant soit correct, surtout que, d'après Joshua, c'était partiellement à cause de lui que les autres lui tournaient le dos. Sans compter que, pour ce qui était de la partie 'Sauvons les transgéniques', ses actes n'avaient pas toujours été aussi irréprochables que ceux de Max. Qu'on reproche à la X5 son attitude dirigiste ou son besoin de tout contrôler, passe encore, mais qu'on lui reproche de jouer les égoïstes en ne se souciant pas des intérêts transgéniques, là, on atteignait les sommets de la bêtise…

Il poussa la porte du QG d'un geste trop vif, sur les nerfs. Il rejoignit le petit groupe rassemblé devant l'ordinateur de Dix. Il repéra quelques têtes familières – Biggs et Mole – et une poignée d'autres transgéniques dont le nom lui échappait. Chloé, appuyée à sa place habituelle contre la console, lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard, surpris par son attitude, alors que Biggs répondait.

- Dix a enregistré ça aux infos de 20 heures. Figure-toi que notre ami White a joué les vedettes dans une conférence de presse.

Le transhumain lança la vidéo et le visage du Familier en compagnie du Sénateur Kingsley apparut sur l'écran.

_"Ces derniers jours, les services de la police de Seattle ont arrêté un certain nombre de transgéniques qui ont été transférés en lieu sûr."_

Le reportage enchaîna par un zoom sur une pièce dans laquelle étaient alignés une quinzaine de transgéniques que la caméra passa en revue. Le sénateur Kingsley poursuivait son intervention en voix off.

_"Nous diffusons exceptionnellement ces images pour rassurer les citoyens de Seattle et pour leur montrer que notre lutte contre le fléau transgénique commence à payer. Voici à mes cotés l'agent White, de la NSA, qui va vous dire quelques mots."_

La caméra revint à la conférence de presse alors que le Sénateur cédait la place au Familier. White prit à son tour la parole.

_"Bonjour à tous. Un certain nombre de nos agents formés à la capture des transgéniques ont été envoyés sur le terrain pour seconder les équipes de la police de Seattle et leur faire profiter de leur expérience. Nous demandons aux habitants de la ville de ne pas céder à la panique tout en leur rappelant que ces transgéniques sont des soldats entraînés et dangereux et qu'il doit nous être fait part de tout soupçon portant sur la présence de l'un d'entre eux dans votre entourage immédiat. Soyez assurés que nous ferons tout pour assurer la sécurité de cette ville et de ses citoyens et qu'au vu des moyens dont nous disposons aujourd'hui, les arrestations de ce type vont se multiplier dans les jours à venir."  
__"Où les transgéniques ont-ils été emprisonnés ?" demanda une journaliste._

_White eut un sourire._

_"Vous comprenez bien que, pour des raisons de sécurité, nous ne pouvons révéler cette information. D'ailleurs, ils seront transférés dans quelques heures dans un endroit sécurisé en dehors de Seattle."  
__"N'avez-vous pas peur que les transgéniques en liberté montent une opération pour secourir leurs camarades ? Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, ce sont des soldats…"  
__"Ils essaieront peut-être, Madame, mais ils échoueront, ça je peux vous l'assurer."_

Dix coupa la vidéo et un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Alec était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Biggs à son ami.  
- Ce que j'en pense ? répéta Alec. White qui passe à la télé, qui nous montre des images des transgéniques sur lesquels il a mis la main, qui prétend que jamais nous n'arriverons à les libérer… Je vois la ligne et l'appât. La question est, pourquoi sont-ils aussi énormes ?  
- Quelle importance ? intervint Chloé. Ce sont des humains. On y va, on les attaque et on récupère les nôtres. On a déjà fait pire.  
- Si White est dans le coin, c'est qu'il y a forcément un coup fourré, objecta Mole.  
- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Alec. Il est hors de question qu'on bouge avant de savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Dix, tu peux me mettre en connexion avec Logan ? Il faut qu'on sache où il les garde et où et quand ils vont être transférés. Il va peut-être pouvoir nous aider. Et bippe Max, il faut qu'elle voit cette cassette. Elle verra peut-être quelque chose qui nous a échappé.  
- On peut se débrouiller sans elle, dit sèchement un des transgéniques présents.

Alec le remit vertement à sa place.

- Oui, mais je n'en ai pas envie.  
- Logan est en ligne dans le bureau, les interrompit Dix.

Alec et Biggs passèrent dans la pièce à coté.

- Quelqu'un m'explique ? demanda Chloé, aussi larguée que les autres transgéniques. Pourquoi est-ce si important que Max soit mise au courant ?

Mole et Biggs échangèrent un regard.

- Parce que White veut sa tête, expliqua succinctement le lézard, mâchonnant son cigare.  
- Pourquoi ?

Le transhumain haussa les épaules.

- Ça, même elle ne le sait pas. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à le foutre en rogne.

Puis il les planta là et rejoignit Alec et Biggs dans le bureau, la laissant guère plus avancée qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt. Chloé haussa les épaules et le suivit.

* * *

Crawford Street, appartement d'Original Cindy

Max sortit des égouts à hauteur de son ancien immeuble et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son ancien appartement. Elle frappa un coup léger à la porte et se glissa dans l'entrée. Elle fut aussitôt étouffée par l'étreinte d'Original Cindy.

- Chou ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir !  
- Tu m'en donnes une vague idée, rit Max. Moi aussi, je suis ravie…

Après l'ambiance hostile de Terminal City, l'accueil que lui réservait son amie lui faisait l'effet d'une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Elle se dégagea et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Ça m'a manqué ici, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.  
- Je n'ai rien touché, mais j'avoue que c'est vide sans toi… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Volontiers ! Tu veux un coup de main ?  
- Non, ça ira.

L'afro-américaine s'approcha du frigo alors que Max se laissait tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de bien-être.

- Donne-moi des nouvelles de tous le monde ! dit-elle. Comment ça va à Jampony ?  
- Et bien, Sketchy perd toujours au billard et joue toujours les apprentis journalistes. C'est Sketchy, quoi ! Il me demande fréquemment des nouvelles de toi et d'Alec. D'ailleurs, il a même décidé d'écrire des articles prenant votre défense. Aucun journal n'accepte de les publier, mais il ne désespère pas. Et ce cher Normal… Et bien, c'est toujours le même, en plus exaspérant que d'habitude !  
- Parce que c'est possible ? ironisa Max.

OC éclata de rire et rejoint Max sur le canapé, deux verres à la main.

- Oui, c'est possible ! assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Ma théorie, c'est qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait que sa Rock-star soit un horrible mutant ! Ça lui a fichu un sacré coup de l'apprendre, crois-moi !

Elle remarqua que le visage de Max s'était assombri à la mention d'Alec. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ça va, chou ? Ne me dis pas que ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé, cette histoire entre vous ?  
- Alors je ne te le dis pas, dit Max, se levant pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

Cindy la regarda un moment avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- Oui, mais si tu ne me le dis pas à moi, à qui le dirais-tu ? Allez, raconte…

Max se tourna vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est dur, Cindy, mais pas seulement à cause d'Alec. C'est vivre à Terminal City qui est devenu difficile…  
- Oui, j'imagine qu'il y a mieux qu'être coincée là-bas avec lui dans les parages…  
- Ce n'est pas ça, la détrompa Max en secouant la tête. Alec, je peux faire avec. Je veux dire, il ne me facilite pas la vie, mais je l'ai vu tellement rarement ces derniers temps que je peux faire avec. Mais je dois admettre qu'il me manque.

Elle eut un rire amer.

- Tu te rends compte ? Alec me manque ! Il est arrogant, insupportable, dragueur, j'ai passé presque un an à lui trouver tous les défauts du monde, et aujourd'hui qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole, il me manque ! Tu ne trouves pas ça pitoyable ?  
- Dis-le lui.  
- Non, hors de question. Les choses sont déjà suffisamment invivables, je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'il m'envoie sur les roses.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, chou ?

Max revint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté mon histoire, tu sais, l'évasion quand j'avais neuf ans et ce qui a suivi…

Original Cindy acquiesça.

- Pour les transgéniques de Manticore, les évadés de 2009 sont des traîtres. Et le fait qu'on soit tous dehors aujourd'hui ne change rien à leurs yeux. Je reste un traître. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de vivre entourée de gens qui ne te font aucune confiance ? Pire, qui te traitent comme une paria ?

Son amie lui prit la main.

- Hey ! Tout va s'arranger, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Alec ne va pas te bouder jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quant aux autres, il finiront bien par comprendre que tu fais partie des leurs.  
- Peut-être, mais quand ? Je ne suis plus si sûre que ma place soit à Terminal City.  
- Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à partir ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Max, songeuse. Qui sait ? Ce sera peut-être mieux comme ça… Je ne peux plus sortir dans Seattle et à Terminal City, personne ne veut de moi, y compris Alec ! La seule chose qui me retienne ici pour le moment, c'est toi, et avec White dans les parages, tout ce que je réussirai à faire, c'est te mettre en danger… Au moins, si je m'en vais loin d'ici, il va peut-être relâcher la pression sur les autres transgéniques. Je servirai au moins à quelque chose !  
- Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! s'exclama son amie.  
- Je ne vais pas partir, OC, pas tout de suite en tout cas, la rassura Max. Disons juste que, pour le moment, j'y pense, c'est tout.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste avant de secouer la tête.

- Allez, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! Parle-moi de toi…  
- Et bien, il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau, je…

Elle fut coupée par le bipper de Max. La transgénique regarda l'écran et soupira. Elle fit à Cindy un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée, ils me rappellent au QG et apparemment, c'est urgent… Il faut que j'y aille.  
- Déjà ? se désola OC, déçue.  
- Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, maintenant que les égouts sont sécurisés, je pourrais venir te voir plus souvent.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

- A bientôt, OC.  
- Fais attention à toi, chou, d'accord ? dit Cindy, inquiète.  
- Promis.

Elle fit un signe de la main à son amie et disparut.

* * *

QG de Terminal City

_"D'après ce qu'a pu me dire mon contact, les transgéniques capturés ont été emprisonnés dans le quartier de haute sécurité de la prison de Seattle," _annonça Logan._ "La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ont été transféré trois jours avant la conférence de presse, sans doute pour brouiller les pistes. Pour où, mystère… J'ai fait la liste des convois sous haute surveillance qui ont quitté Seattle ces derniers jours et pour le moment j'ai obtenu trois destinations possibles – une usine désaffectée dans la banlieue de Tacoma, le parc national d'Olympic ou celui de North Cascades. J'ai déjà éliminé le convoi qui allait à Olympic, c'était un chargement de matériel à destination de scientifiques qui étudient les effets de l'Impulsion sur la faune du parc. Je travaille sur les deux autres."_

Le Veilleur avait commencé les recherches avant même qu'Alec ne demande à le joindre. Il se doutait bien que les transgéniques essaieraient de libérer les leurs dès qu'ils seraient au courant. Alec prit la parole.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés à trouver où ils les retiennent. J'ai une impression bizarre au sujet de tout ça.  
_"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?"  
_- Que ça ne ressemble pas à White d'être aussi… démonstratif. D'habitude, il fait dans la discrétion. Cette conférence de presse, c'est comme s'il nous disait "Je tiens les vôtres, venez les reprendre, nananananère…" Pas très subtil. Il y a un truc qui me gêne, et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
- Il espère peut-être faire d'autres prisonniers quand on tentera de les faire évader ? hasarda Chloé.  
- Non, il ne veux pas faire de prisonniers, la corrigea Alec. Il veut tous nous massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Seulement, maintenant qu'il a fait part de tout ça à la presse, il ne peut plus agir aussi librement qu'il le fait d'habitude. C'est complètement illogique.  
_"Que pense Max de tout ça ?"_

Logan avait parlé d'une voix détachée et l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit soudain. Mole, Biggs et Chloé virent le visage d'Alec s'assombrir et comprirent que quelque chose leur échappait.

- Elle n'a pas encore vu la cassette, elle passe la soirée chez OC. J'ai demandé qu'on la bippe, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Il y eut pendant quelques secondes un silence inconfortable.

_"Bien"_, finit par reprendre Logan, pressé d'en terminer. _"Je vais continuer à travailler là-dessus et je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. A plus."_

Il coupa la communication. Mole se tourna vers Alec.

- On fait quoi ?  
- Pour le moment, pas grand chose, lui répondit le transgénique. On n'agit pas tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

QG de Terminal City

Alec, Biggs, Chloé et Mole revinrent au QG au moment où Max passait la porte.

- J'ai été bipée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en voyant leurs mines sombres.

Alec lui désigna les écrans d'un signe de tête.

- Tu vas voir.

Dix mit à nouveau le reportage en route. Max fit la grimace en voyant White à l'écran.

_"Ces derniers jours, les services de la police de Seattle…"_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, le Familier avait fait du zèle.

- Et bien, au moins maintenant, on a une vague idée de l'efficacité de leurs scanners thermiques, soupira-t-elle. Il faut les sortir de…

Tous la virent pâlir soudainement et chanceler comme si elle avait reçu un coup. Alec l'attrapa par le bras pour la remettre d'aplomb.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
- Dix, tu peux me repasser le plan où la caméra passe tous les transgéniques en revue ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Lentement, s'il te plait.

Le transhumain obtempéra. Sur l'écran défila au ralenti une quinzaine de transgéniques, femmes, hommes, bruns, blonds, de tout âge. Jusqu'à la dernière de la file.

- Là, fais un arrêt sur image, demanda-t-elle.

Alec regarda attentivement le visage de la jeune femme sur laquelle la vidéo s'était arrêtée. Petite, blonde, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Très pâle, elle avait l'air mal en point. Il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
- Syl, répondit Max. C'est une 2009, elle était avec moi quand on a fait exploser le labo. Comment a-t-il fait pour lui mettre la main dessus ?  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même, intervint Chloé, leurs scanners thermiques sont très efficaces.

Max ne l'entendit même pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Lydecker a dit à Logan qu'elle et Krit s'étaient tirés loin d'ici, continua-t-elle.  
- Lydecker ? s'exclama Chloé, interloquée. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré vient faire là-dedans ?

Max se tourna brusquement vers Alec, l'angoisse lui serrant soudain la gorge.

- Alec, si jamais White découvre qu'elle est une 2009…  
- … il va se servir d'elle pour arriver jusqu'à toi, termina-t-il à sa place. Il y avait des dossiers sur votre évasion à Manticore, White connaît forcément vos code-barres. Et si White les a lu, il sait que vous avez des liens plus étroits que les autres transgéniques.  
- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il les a exhibé aux infos, comprit Mole. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre bien sagement que tu te décides à venir la tirer de là.  
- Stop ! s'écria Chloé. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? J'ai compris que White en voulait à Max, mais ça vous embêterait de me dire pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression d'écouter une conversation dont la moitié des phrases seraient dans une autre langue ! Je suis la seule à être aussi larguée ?  
- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, la rassura Biggs.

Alec réfléchit quelques secondes.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. De toute façon, qu'il y ait une 2009 ou pas parmi les prisonniers, ils faut qu'on les tire tous de là. Je suggère de s'occuper de l'évasion le plus rapidement possible. Si White est avec eux, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps sans risquer de casse. Dès que Logan aura trouvé le lieu où ils sont retenus, j'y vais en repérage. Qui m'accompagne ?  
- Moi, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps, se proposa Biggs, en se frottant les mains. Chloé ? Un peu d'exercice, ça te tente ?  
- J'en suis, acquiesça la jolie rousse.  
- Je viens aussi, renchérit Max.

Alec fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout si White fait tout ça pour te mettre la main dessus.  
- Parce que tu penses qu'il va vous accueillir à bras ouverts en réalisant que je ne suis pas là ? répliqua-t-elle. Si vous allez là-bas, je viens aussi, fin de la discussion.

Alec haussa les épaules.

- Bien. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

Max se mordit les lèvres et ravala une réplique cinglante.

- Alors, on sera quatre. Je veux tout le monde aux égouts de l'entrée sud de Terminal City à 4 heures demain matin. D'ici là, Logan aura sûrement notre renseignement. Ça te convient ? lui demanda Alec, clairement ironique.  
- C'est parfait, répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
- Parfait.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à grand pas. Biggs sourit à Max.

- Et bien, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas armés ! s'exclama-t-il. Simple curiosité, vous avez l'intention de jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps ? Parce que rien qu'à l'idée de passer quelques jours seuls avec vous deux, Chloé et moi, on en a des sueurs froides !  
- La ferme, Biggs !

Max quitta à son tour la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

- Une semaine, énonça calmement Mole.  
- Ils n'auront même pas la patience d'attendre jusque là, le contredit Biggs.

Chloé se tourna vers Dix, perplexe.

- Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Ils ont parié sur combien de temps Alec et Max se feraient la gueule, la renseigna le transhumain. Ils trouvent ça drôle parce que, cette fois, ça dure nettement plus longtemps que leurs disputes habituelles.  
- Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'engueulent ?  
- Max et Alec se bagarrent tout le temps, intervint Joshua, qui jusque là s'était tenu silencieux dans un coin de la pièce. Et se réconcilient toujours.  
- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cette fois la réconciliation se fera sur l'oreiller, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec leurs histoires, râla Mole.

Chloé manqua s'étrangler.

- Tu… Ils… Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que tout ça, c'est une querelle d'amoureux ? Je croyais qu'ils ne se supportaient pas !

Tous la regardèrent d'un air navré et elle se sentit soudain vraiment stupide.

* * *

_Seattle, quelques semaines plus tôt_

_Une voix claqua dans le brouhaha._

_- Pas si vite. Je relève le défi._

_Alec poussa un gémissement intérieur._

Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

_C'est pas vrai… Sa cote était à 47 contre 1, il avait mis tous ses adversaires au tapis sans difficultés, les uns après les autres. Il allait récolter plus de 100 000 dollars de gains et voilà qu'elle débarquait pour tout foutre en l'air ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?_

_Max monta sur le ring, la rage au ventre. Elle lui avait dit de se coucher car elle avait besoin qu'il perde pour faire parler Douggie, un contact de Logan qui devait témoigner contre son patron mafieux et qui s'était rétracté. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle voyait d'ici le néon qui clignotait dans la tête de ce crétin d'Alec._

_POGNON – POGNON – POGNON – POGNON…_

_Mettre sous les verrous ce pourri était plus important que le compte en banque du transgénique. Et puis, pour être honnête, elle se réjouissait d'avance à l'idée de se défouler sur lui. Elle sourit._

_- Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça l'arbitre au micro, nous avons un nouveau challenger !_

_Alec et Max s'avancèrent au centre du ring._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? demanda vivement le jeune homme.  
__- Je t'avais dit de te coucher, expliqua calmement Max en retirant ses gants. Alors c'est moi qui vais devoir t'envoyer au tapis.  
__- Je n'ai pas le droit de gagner du fric ?  
__- Ton nom, poupée, exigea l'arbitre en regardant Max avec impatience.  
__- Elle n'en a pas, répondit Alec à sa place. En fait, elle n'est pas ici et elle ne se bat pas._

_Il était très sérieux. Envoyer au tapis quelques brutes sans cervelle, c'était une chose. Se battre avec Max, c'était hors de question. Il était quasiment sûr que, s'ils commençaient à se taper dessus, les choses allaient dégénérer. Mais visiblement, la jeune femme n'était pas du même avis._

_- Oh, tu me connais mal, lui assura-t-elle._

_L'arbitre reprit son micro._

_- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait. A ma gauche – et venue de nulle part – notre challenger ! Faites une ovation à la tueuse au corps de déesse !_

_A ces mots, Alec eut un sourire moqueur. L'homme se rapprocha à nouveau d'eux._

_- Vous connaissez les règles – il n'y en a aucune et on peut frapper au-dessous de la ceinture…_

_Il continua sa tirade, mais les deux transgéniques ne l'écoutaient pas, trop occupés à se défier du regard._

_- Tu ne vas pas te battre contre moi, affirma Alec.  
__- Tu plaisantes ? répliqua Max. Ça fait des mois que j'attends ce moment.  
__- Il y a un problème, tu n'es qu'une gonzesse._

_Il ne vit pas partir le crochet du droit qui l'atteignit au menton. Il toucha son visage, surpris qu'elle ait osé le frapper, et sourit. L'arbitre sortit du ring à toute vitesse, criant qu'on sonne le gong._

_- Alors, on triche ? ironisa Alec._

_Le deuxième coup faillit lui couper la respiration._

_- Voilà pour le virus, dit Max._

_Elle lui assena un autre coup._

_- Voilà pour avoir tenté de tuer Joshua._

_Encore un autre._

_- Et ça, c'est pour lui avoir fait livrer tes paquets et pour avoir couvert mes documents de peinture.  
__- Ok, ça, c'est vrai, admit Alec, essayant de reprendre son souffle._

_Ce demi-aveu ne la calma pas pour autant._

_- Et ça pour avoir perdu ma balle de base-ball, continua-t-elle, imperturbable, en lui décochant un crochet du gauche.  
__- Arrête, tu me…, tenta-t-il._

_Alec encaissa le dernier coup avec plus de facilité que les autres, la moutarde commençant à lui monter au nez. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Parce qu'elle était irréprochable peut-être ?_

_- Et puis ça, c'est pour tous les trucs stupides qu'il te reste à faire !_

_Cette fois, il bloqua le coup. Ah, elle voulait régler ses comptes ?_

_- Ok, allons-y, garce ! s'exclama-t-il.  
__- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? s'écria Max, frémissante de rage sous l'insulte.  
__- Volontiers. Garce. G-A-R-C-E._

_Cette fois, ce fut Alec qui balança le coup suivant._

_- D'abord, pour le virus, je n'y suis absolument pour rien._

_Le deuxième coup de poing atteint Max à l'estomac._

_- Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'avoir essayé de tuer Joshua, j'essayais seulement de me protéger._

_Il lui assena un coup de tête qui étourdit la jolie brune quelques secondes._

_- Ça, c'est pour une certaine gifle que je n'avais pas mérité !_

_Le coup de pied tournant qui suivit envoya la transgénique s'écraser contre le grillage qui entourait le ring._

_- Et ça, c'est pour t'être servie de moi pour ton vol à la Paramount ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que ce n'était pas TA balle de base-ball, on est arrivé là-bas tous les deux en même temps !_

_Max se releva lentement, soudain plus tout à fait sûre d'avoir le dessus en voyant sa colère. Elle décida de changer de tactique._

_- Oh, regarde, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'une des bimbos encadrant le ring. La blonde a enlevé le haut, j'le crois pas !_

_Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais salua intérieurement la manœuvre. En d'autres circonstances, viser sa libido pour court-circuiter son bon sens aurait été une bonne tactique, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il était trop en colère contre elle. S'il y avait bien une femme à qui il avait envie de faire sa fête, c'était elle. La blonde aurait tout aussi bien pu traverser le ring toute nue, ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet que ça…_

_- Bien essayé, Maxie, mais il va falloir trouver mieux !_

_Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en même temps. La foule les regarda tourbillonner sur le ring avec fascination alors qu'ils échangeaient des coups d'une violence, d'une précision et d'une efficacité rare. Alec finit par bloquer Max contre le grillage._

_- Fatiguée, Maxie ? la titilla-t-il, ironique._

_Elle le regarda avec rage, frustrée, essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle alors que lui ne transpirait même pas. Jamais les dix ans de plus qu'il avait passés à Manticore ne lui avaient autant sauté aux yeux. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant._

_- Alec, il faut vraiment que tu perdes…  
__- Pourquoi, Max ? Parce que ton cher Logan n'est pas fichu de régler son histoire de comptable tout seul ? Il faut croire que tu ne t'es pas montrée assez persuasive quand il t'a envoyée lui faire du gringue. Tu dois perdre la main…_

_Elle rassembla ses forces et réussit à inverser leurs positions, coinçant à son tour Alec contre le grillage._

_- La ferme ! explosa-t-elle.  
__- Quoi ? C'est la vérité qui te dérange ?_

_Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et, d'un coup de pied, la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Il la regarda se redresser péniblement et se remettre en garde. Il devait bien lui reconnaître une chose, elle n'abandonnait pas facilement._

_- Et ça ne te pose aucun problème que Mya se serve de toi après t'avoir lavé le cerveau pour que tu combattes ? lâcha Max d'un ton méprisant._

_Alec sourit d'un air ironique alors qu'ils recommençaient à se tourner autour._

_- Parce que tu penses que tu agis différemment ? répliqua-t-il, sidéré par son culot. Tu débarques ici, tu me demandes de me coucher et il faudrait que je t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil comme un bon chien ? Et tout ça pour Logan ?_

_Il secoua la tête._

_- C'est trop facile, Maxie, continua-t-il d'une voix tendue. Si tu veux être le larbin du Veilleur, ça te regarde, mais moi, je ne suis pas candidat pour le poste, désolé.  
__- Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, s'obstina-t-elle._

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules._

_- Libre à toi de t'épuiser si ça t'amuse. Je gagnerai parce que suis plus fort que toi et tu le sais.  
__- Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas tout bêtement faire ce qu'elle voulait que tu fasses ? demanda rageusement Max dans une dernière tentative pour le faire changer d'avis.  
__- Réfléchissons. Tu m'offres une humiliation publique alors que Mya me permet d'empocher une centaine de milliers de dollars sans trop me fatiguer…_

_Alec eut un sourire narquois._

_- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question, Maxie ?_

_Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il la vit se remettre en garde._

* * *

North Cascades, le lendemain

North Cascades. C'était dans cette petite région au nord de l'Etat de Washington que les renseignements de Logan les avaient finalement conduits. Le convoi sécurisé transportant les transgéniques avait quitté Seattle quelques jours plus tôt à destination d'un ancien centre de recherche désaffecté en bordure du lac Chelan. Le Veilleur avait découvert que les autorités gouvernementales avaient réquisitionné le site pour y mettre au secret les 'mutants' capturés avant de statuer sur leur sort. D'après le peu qu'il savait, le service de sécurité était encore restreint au vu du nombre peu élevé de transgéniques qui y étaient actuellement retenus. Mais il avait vivement encouragé Alec à vérifier l'information avant de tenter un quelconque assaut.

_Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il me le précise… Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me prend pour un demeuré._

Après avoir passé à pied – ou plus précisément, par la voie des airs – les différents postes de contrôle de Seattle, Max, Chloé, Biggs et lui s'étaient entassé dans une Buick en parfait état 'empruntée' dans une grange des environs. Vu la couche de poussière qui la recouvrait, il y avait fort à parier que sa disparition ne serait pas découverte avant un bout de temps. En tout cas, Alec l'espérait… Il avait découvert les clefs, sagement planquées derrière le pare-soleil coté conducteur. Max et lui avaient vérifié l'état du moteur et avaient fait le plein d'essence avec le jerrican prélevé sur le stock servant à faire fonctionner les générateurs de Terminal City. Puis, ils avaient pris la route.

_Notre prochaine dispute sera probablement pour décider qui d'elle ou de moi va refourguer cette merveille… Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait en tirer près de dix mille dollars en négociant serré…_

Quelques heures de route plus tard, ils avaient atteint North Cascades et débarqué dans la vallée comme on débarque dans un autre monde. Situé sur la frontière canadienne, c'était un paradis alpin peu connu en dehors des habitants de l'Etat de Washington. Avant l'Impulsion, la région avait été le lieu de vacances privilégié des habitants de Seattle. C'était un enchantement pour ceux qui aimaient l'escalade, le ski ou les balades en forêt. On y trouvaient des chutes d'eau, des lacs et des glaciers, ainsi que deux ou trois barrages qui alimentaient Seattle en électricité.

L'Impulsion n'avait pas physiquement touché les lieux. Aucun taudis ne défigurait les montagnes, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté à l'époque où il faisait bon vivre. Pourtant, ici aussi, on avait traversé une période difficile. Toute l'économie locale reposait sur le tourisme or, après la crise de 2009, les gens s'étaient plus souciés de leur pain quotidien que de leurs vacances. Après quelques années de flottement où les habitants de la vallée avaient vivoté tant bien que mal, North Cascades était devenu le lieu de villégiature favoris de tous les nouveaux riches de l'Etat.

Max, assise sur le siège passager à coté d'Alec, n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le voyage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand, au détour d'un virage, un immense lac s'étendit soudain à leurs pieds.

- Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, je ne savais même pas que ce coin existait…, murmura-t-elle, bouche bée devant la beauté du paysage.

Chloé se pencha entre les sièges avant pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

- Il faut croire que tout n'est pas totalement pourri en Amérique, ironisa Alec.  
- Sûr, renchérit Max sur le même ton. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de passer quelques jours dans un bled paumé où tous les gros bonnets de Seattle viennent prendre leurs vacances annuelles pour retrouver sa foi en l'humanité !

Alec esquissa son premier vrai sourire depuis leur départ.

- On arrive bientôt ? demanda Biggs.  
- Oui, on est à Lucerne, Stehekin n'est plus qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres.

Il longèrent le lac pendant une petite heure, profitant du paysage, et atteignirent Stehekin aux environ de 13 heures. Ils avaient décidé que la priorité était d'abord de trouver un lieu où loger – ou plus précisément se planquer – avant de se lancer dans un quelconque repérage. Logan n'avait pas été très bavard sur la petite station touristique et les transgéniques ne savaient pas trop où ils mettaient les pieds. Autant avancer avec prudence.

En traversant le village, Alec fit la grimace. Lieu de vacances préféré des riches, hein ? Il l'aurait deviné rien qu'en regardant les façades et en comptant le nombre de boutiques de luxe. Il se dit qu'ils avaient eu la main heureuse en tombant sur cette voiture, elle ne faisait pas trop tâche dans le décor. Mais pour le reste, ça s'annonçait mal. C'était le genre de coin où, vu le standing, la sécurité était généralement maximale.

- J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de bâtiments à squatter dans le coin…, se désola Max. Où va-t-on passer la nuit ?  
- Protocole F-430, lâcha Chloé.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est une méthode d'approche que nous a enseigné Manticore, expliqua la transgénique d'un ton agacé. On trouve une maison dont les résidents sont absents, située de préférence un peu à l'écart de la ville, et on s'y installe sans se faire remarquer.

Chloé se pencha vers la fenêtre et montra à Alec du doigt quelques toits épars visibles au milieu de la végétation proche du lac, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Pour le moment, ce sera parfait, acquiesça-t-il. On va bien en trouver une qui soit inhabitée. Au pire, on cherchera mieux plus tard.

Ils traversèrent la ville dans un silence concentré, essayant de graver dans leur esprit ses moindres détails. Leçon n°1 de Manticore pour les missions sur le terrain – connaître son environnement… Ils passèrent devant la mairie.

- Tiens ! s'exclama Biggs en remarquant la panneau d'affichage sur la façade. Ce soir, les richards font la fête ! _'Gala noir et blanc à l'hôtel Wieszel, samedi 12 juin à vingt heures. Entrée sur invitations, tenue correcte exigée.'_ On pourra peut-être aller à la pêche aux infos…  
- Je ne suis pas persuadée que ce soit là qu'on en apprenne le plus, fit remarquer Max.  
- Tu serais surprise de voir ce qu'on peut apprendre dans ce genre de soirée, Maxie, la détrompa Alec avec un sourire en coin. Surtout quand ces messieurs de la bonne société abusent du Whisky pur malt…

Biggs et Chloé éclatèrent de rire et Max comprit qu'il faisait allusion à un événement passé dont elle ignorait tout. Elle réalisa soudain que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours exclue d'une partie de la vie transgénique de Terminal City, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient tous un passé commun où elle n'avait pas sa place. Etrangement, alors que, jusque là, cela ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème, l'idée de ne pas faire partie du passé d'Alec au même titre que les autres lui déplaisait souverainement. Elle détourna les yeux et s'obligea à concentrer ses pensées sur le paysage environnant, le cœur serré.

Ils quittèrent Stehekin pour s'enfoncer dans les bois qui encadraient la partie nord du lac, cherchant à rejoindre les habitations qu'ils avaient aperçues un peu plus tôt. Ils laissèrent la voiture dissimulée dans un bosquet et continuèrent leur repérage à pied. Après s'être approchés de quelques maisons qui s'avérèrent occupées, ils finirent par arriver devant une belle villa de deux étages aux volets clôts. Max crocheta habilement la serrure de la porte d'entrée pendant qu'Alec court-circuitait le système d'alarme, puis ils entrèrent. Biggs poussa un long sifflement.

- Et bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça, c'est de la baraque ! Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer…

Ils étaient debout dans un hall gigantesque au milieu duquel trônait un immense escalier. Max regarda autour d'elle d'un œil exercé, la voleuse qu'elle était repérant au premier coup d'œil ce qui méritait de finir entre les mains de son revendeur habituel.

_Boiseries et marbre, tableaux de maître, vases précieux… Et dire que c'est seulement une maison de vacances !_

Oubliant l'espace de quelques instants qu'ils étaient sensés être en froid, Alec lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Le premier qui trouve le coffre-fort gagne, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit avant de s'engager dans l'escalier pour visiter l'étage. Six chambres, autant de salles de bain, une vue panoramique sur le lac…

_On ne risque pas d'être à l'étroit._

C'était parfait, plus grand c'était, plus ce serait facile pour elle d'éviter Chloé et Alec… Elle revint sur ses pas et rejoignit les autres qui étaient réunis dans la cuisine, en train d'étudier les plans des environs que Logan avait pu trouver.

- Le complexe scientifique est à quelques kilomètres d'ici, de l'autre coté du lac.  
- Ce doit être le truc en verre, dit Max.

Alec la regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

- On a vue sur le lac du premier étage, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il y a un bâtiment avec d'immenses verrières juste en face. Il est entouré de grilles, alors j'ai supposé que c'était ça…  
- Possible, accorda Alec. Il faudra vérifier. Je suggère qu'on aille juste en repérage cet après-midi. Pas la peine de se précipiter.  
- Et pour le gala de ce soir en ville ? demanda Biggs. On y fait un tour pour voir ce qu'on peut apprendre ou pas ?

Alec hésita quelques instants.

- On peut tenter le coup, décida-t-il. Mais il faudra rester sur nos gardes et éviter de nous faire remarquer. White pourrait être dans le coin.  
- Et moi qui ai justement décidé de laisser mes robes de soirées à la maison, c'est pas de veine ! s'exclama ironiquement Chloé.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Le dressing de l'une des chambres à l'étage est plein à craquer, intervint à nouveau Max. On va bien pouvoir y dégoter deux smokings et quelques robes de soirée…  
- Bien, approuva Alec. Vous, les filles, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver pour ce soir. Nous, on mange un morceau, puis on ira faire un tour du coté du centre de recherche.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent une grimace. Rien qu'à l'idée de passer une après-midi ensemble, elles s'en réjouissaient d'avance…

* * *

Lorsqu'Alec et Biggs revinrent de leur ballade, il était un peu plus de 18 heures. Le soleil commençait à descendre derrière les montagnes et le jour s'assombrissait. Ils étaient frustrés. Ils avaient pu s'approcher du centre, mais leur observation n'avait donné que de maigres résultats. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu constater, les prisonniers étaient gardés par une trentaine de gardes – plus que ce qu'ils pensaient – et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit précis où ils étaient tous retenus. Si le complexe avait été plus petit, ça n'aurait pas été un problème, mais là, il y avait une dizaine de bâtiments distincts, trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de tous les fouiller après être entrés.

Alec n'aurait pas su dire si les gardes étaient ou non des Familiers et si White était sur place, mais il avait pu constater que le complexe n'était pas si désaffecté que ça. Il avait repéré quelques hommes en blouse blanche aller et venir autour d'une immense serre sur le site. On pouvait donc en déduire que le centre scientifique n'avait pas encore cessé toutes ses activités. Des civils sur place ajoutés aux gardes en faction, c'était un mauvais point de plus.

Il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait. Stehekin était au fond de la vallée, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Seattle. S'ils arrivaient à faire évader les leurs sans trop de pertes humaines, ils seraient – dans le meilleur des cas – une vingtaine à devoir quitter North Cascades. Il leur serait impossible de rentrer à Terminal City sans se faire prendre, ils seraient trop nombreux. La seule solution, c'était de faire partir les prisonniers vers le nord, en direction du Canada, et de prier pour qu'ils puissent passer la frontière sans rencontrer de problèmes.

Alec détestait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il avait l'impression de partir à l'assaut à l'aveuglette. Pire, ils n'avaient aucun plan de repli, ni aucune assurance de sortir de cette foutue vallée sans y laisser la peau. Toute cette opération allait à l'encontre de tout ce que leur avait toujours appris Manticore or, même s'il détestait l'admettre, les enseignements qu'ils avaient reçus valaient de l'or dans ce genre de situation. Manticore avait fait d'eux les meilleurs. Et les meilleurs n'allaient pas au combat sans être sûrs d'essuyer un minimum de pertes pour un maximum de succès. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas ici.

Il suivit Biggs dans la cuisine en soupirant. Chloé les attendait en dévorant un sandwich.

- Où est Max ? demanda Biggs.  
- Sa Seigneurie prend un bain, les renseigna la transgénique, sarcastique. Elle a décidé que, puisque vous nous aviez laissé en plan ici, autant en profiter. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Bien, dit Alec. Mais on n'a pas obtenu de renseignements assez précis pour attaquer sans prendre trop de risques. Finalement, la soirée de ce soir va nous être encore plus utile que prévue… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les penderies là-haut ?

Chloé acquiesça.

- Oui. Il y a quelques smokings dans la penderie de la chambre principale, vous devriez en trouver un à votre taille dans le lot.

* * *

Biggs tapait impatiemment du pied sur le carrelage du hall. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là-haut ? Il ne fallait quand même pas trois siècles pour enfiler une robe. Il était déjà 20 heures, si ça continuait comme ça, ils arriveraient quand tout serait terminé. Alec le regardait faire les cent pas avec un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? lui demanda brutalement Biggs.  
- Du calme, lui conseilla ironiquement son ami. Si elles ne mettaient pas des heures à se préparer pour une soirée, ce ne serait plus des bonnes femmes…

La voix de Max s'éleva du haut de l'escalier.

- Je te remercie, cher Alec, pour cette remarque ô combien sexiste, dit-elle, sarcastique, en descendant les marches aux cotés de Chloé. Un de ces jours, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que les filles te trouvent…  
- Tu veux que je t'explique, Maxie, ou bien que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton mielleux.

Elle lui lança un regard noir alors que Biggs tendait l'oreille. Qu'il lui rafraîchisse la mémoire, hein ? Intéressant. Voilà qui confirmait ses soupçons. Alec ne lui avait jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit concernant Max et lui, mais il était debout à quelque pas d'eux lorsque Renfro avait passé ses 'troupes' en revue le lendemain de la nuit où ils avaient tous eu pour mission de copuler. Il avait compris que c'était elle, sa partenaire, et n'étant pas stupide, il en avait tiré ses conclusions. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné, c'est qu'Alec ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et, malgré le fait qu'Alec ait un grade supérieur au sien à Manticore, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Et puis, il avait fini par comprendre que si Alec refusait toujours aussi obstinément d'évoquer le sujet 'Max', c'était parce que ça le touchait un peu trop.

Biggs aimait bien Max. Elle avait un caractère de cochon, mais ça faisait partie de son charme. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, coté sale caractère, Alec n'était pas en reste lui non plus. D'après lui, ces deux-là pourraient difficilement trouver un partenaire plus assorti. Mais encore fallait-il qu'ils l'admettent. Et qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués avant…

De son coté, Alec regardait les deux jeunes femmes descendre l'escalier. Elles étaient magnifiques, aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Chloé portait une robe noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau laiteuse de rousse, alors que Max… Il eut soudain la gorge sèche et il se tendit, sentant une bouffée de désir lui parcourir le corps. La jeune femme avait choisit une longue robe blanche à bretelles qui la moulait comme une seconde peau. Alors que le devant de la robe était de coupe classique, un décolleté vertigineux dénudait son dos jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Rien de vulgaire, mais sur sa peau mate, l'effet était saisissant. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux après avoir vérifié que son code barre était toujours invisible et seules quelques boucles souples lui encadraient le visage.

Alec serra les dents, furieux de voir que, quelles que soit ses bonnes résolutions, elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Et dire qu'ils voulaient rester discrets… Comment ne pas se faire remarquer avec une femme pareille à son bras ? Elle n'était pas seulement magnifique, elle était à tomber. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Biggs sourit en voyant son ami se crisper un peu plus alors que Max venait dans leur direction. Il s'avança vers Chloé.

- Madame, dit-il avec un geste en direction de la porte et un salut moqueur. Après vous.

Il sortit de la villa en compagnie de la transgénique, laissant Max et Alec face à face.

_Débrouille-toi, vieux !_

Alec maudit intérieurement Biggs, sachant que ce dernier devait trouver la situation particulièrement drôle. Quant à Max, elle était perplexe. Elle n'avait rien fait et pourtant il avait l'air furieux.

- On y va, lâcha-t-il simplement d'un ton froid avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte.

Elle le suivit à regret.

_Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête en ce moment._

**TBC…**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

North Cascades, Stehekin, Hôtel Wieszel, 20 h 30

Au lieu de prendre la voiture, ils avaient décidé de passer par le lac. Chloé avait découvert un hors-bord dans un abri de jardin attenant à la propriété. Ils pourraient ainsi accoster directement dans les jardins de l'hôtel et se faufiler à la soirée sans passer devant le service de sécurité, ce qui résolvait le problème des invitations.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de réception, Max réprima un mouvement de surprise. Vu la taille du bled qu'était Stehekin, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y aurait autant de monde. A croire que tous les habitants de la ville s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici ce soir, pas seulement les bourgeois en vacances…

- Je suggère qu'on se mêle à la foule en ouvrant grand les oreilles, dit Alec. On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Ils se séparèrent. Max s'approcha du buffet et prit un petit four et une coupe de champagne tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne pensait pas que ce soit dans cette assemblée un peu trop bavarde et apprêtée que se trouve la solution à leur problème. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Son regard se posa sur Alec en train de déambuler parmi la foule, parfaitement à l'aise. Il était superbe dans son smoking, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été fait sur mesure.

_"Un de ces jours, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que les filles te trouvent…"  
__"Tu veux que je t'explique, Maxie, ou bien que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?"_

* * *

_Seattle, quelques semaines plus tôt_

_Elle avait réussi à trouver l'argent quand même. Malgré le fait de ne pas avoir pu voler ce foutu film. Il eut un rictus ironique. Dieu seul savait pourquoi, mais l'idée de passer une nuit avec Logan semblait être pour Max une sacrée motivation…_

_Et lui était là, accoudé au bar, en train de descendre whisky sur whisky, ayant bon espoir de finir cette fabuleuse soirée ivre mort. Tout en sachant qu'il avait peu de chance d'y arriver._

Merci, Manticore…

_Et puis, Asha était arrivée. Ils avaient décidé de se saouler en duo. Puis de finir la soirée chez lui. Sur le chemin de son appartement, Alec n'avait pas pu se défaire totalement de cette sensation de malaise. Il jouait les autruches s'il pensait que l'alcool ou le sexe résoudrait son problème. __Ça__ ne l'aiderait qu'à oublier – temporairement – que Max allait probablement passer la nuit dans le lit d'un autre. Il savait exactement comment il se sentirait en se réveillant demain matin. Minable._

_Il sortit de la cuisine où il s'était servi son énième verre de la soirée en soupirant et rejoignit Asha au salon. La jolie blonde était étendue sur le canapé et s'était endormie. Exit, la nuit de folie. Etrangement, il en fut plutôt soulagé. Il ne connaissait pas très bien la jeune femme, mais elle lui était plutôt sympathique. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait regretté cette nuit passée avec lui sur un coup de tête… ou, dans le cas précis, un coup de trop._

_Il posa son verre sur la table basse et entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures et de la couvrir avec un plaid, puis il passa dans la salle de bain. Non, assurément, se saouler ne résoudrait pas son problème. Il se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et ouvrit le jet en position froide, déterminé à s'éclaircir les idées. Et peut-être réussir ENFIN à trouver une bonne raison de se sortir Max de la tête._

Qu'elle la vive, sa nuit avec Logan ! Comme ça, elle comprendra enfin que ce à quoi elle s'accroche autant n'en vaut pas la peine…

_A cette idée, il sentit la rage lui serrer le ventre. Rien que d'imaginer ce… journaliste à la noix poser les mains sur elle, il sentait monter en lui des envies de meurtres. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il eut un sourire amer._

Elle se ferait un plaisir de t'arracher les yeux si elle savait que tu penses ça…

_Elle…_

_Max ?_

_Alec fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'était pas en train de rêver, elle était en train de l'appeler… Que pouvais bien faire Max chez lui à une heure pareille ? Surtout alors qu'elle était sensée être en train de vivre une soirée de rêve avec l'homme de sa vie…_

_Max tambourina à la porte pendant de longues secondes avant de se décider à entrer, priant pour qu'Alec soit chez lui. Elle pénétra dans le salon et poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la forme étendue sur le canapé._

_- Alec ? l'appela-t-elle._

_N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'approcha et commença à secouer la forme endormie._

_- Alec ! Hey, réveille-toi…_

_Les couvertures glissèrent et elle reçut la voix ensommeillée qui lui répondit comme un véritable coup au visage._

_- Salut, Max…_

_Asha. Max regarda la blonde d'un air incrédule. Alec et… Asha ? Non… Tout, mais pas ça !_

_- Asha…, coassa-t-elle, toujours sous le choc._

_Elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle, fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Alec… nu. Correction, il n'était pas nu, il portait une serviette… bleue… qui semblait à Max à peine plus grande qu'un timbre-poste… et qui, de toute façon, ne servait pas à grand chose ! Une certaine nuit restait gravée dans son esprit au fer rouge et elle se rappelait avec une bien trop grande précision ce qu'il y avait sous la serviette… bleue… et à peine plus grande qu'un timbre-poste !_

_Son cerveau enregistra en un quart de seconde le reste du tableau – ses cheveux mouillés, les gouttes d'eau roulant sur son torse musclé, ces abdominaux qu'elle pouvait redessiner les yeux ferm… Arrrgh ! Il sortait de la douche. Et Asha était dans SON salon, allongée sur SON canapé._

_- Tu voulais quelque chose, Maxie ? demanda Alec, amusée de voir la transgénique visiblement… fascinée par sa petite personne. Ou bien tu préfères que j'enlève la serviette tout de suite, histoire de te laisser poursuivre ton examen… plus en détails ?_

_Max rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et, sans même réfléchir, lui administra une gifle retentissante._

Espèce de…

_Le visage d'Alec se durcit et il lui bloqua le poignet à une vitesse foudroyante. Il l'attira brutalement à lui et l'empêcha de bouger d'une torsion du poignet._

_- Attention, Maxie, l'avertit-il froidement, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser._

_Asha regardait avec intérêt la petite scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, étonnée de sentir la tension qui avait subitement envahit la pièce, sentant visiblement que – plus que la gifle – quelque chose d'autre lui échappait._

_- Dé… désolée. C'est… parti tout seul, lâcha péniblement Max en tentant de reprendre son calme, se demandant par quelle aberration elle avait pu réagir de manière aussi… instinctive. J'ai besoin de toi._

Et je ne suis pas jalouse. Pas du tout !

_- Tu peux t'habiller ? ajouta-t-elle.  
__- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que gifler quelqu'un n'était pas le meilleur moyen de lui demander un service ? répondit toujours aussi froidement Alec.  
__- Selon Joshua, on a un Gossamer en ville, expliqua simplement Max. Tu me files un coup de main ou pas ?_

_Il la regarda quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le compte, et finit par la lâcher._

_- J'arrive, lâcha-t-il laconiquement. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller._

_Il passa rapidement un pantalon, un tee-shirt et son blouson de cuir et la suivit dans la rue. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Max se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas questionner Alec sur la présence d'Asha dans son appartement. C'est drôle, elle savait qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes et ça ne l'avait jamais perturbée plus que ça. D'accord, elle détestait ça, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Alec et c'était elle qui en avait décidé ainsi. Mais là, c'était différent, ce n'était pas une inconnue, c'était Asha. Max la connaissait. Et rien que d'imaginer la blonde et Alec ensemble… Elle en avait la nausée._

_- Alors, il y a un de nos Gossamer en cavale dans Seattle ? demanda joyeusement Alec, semblant trouver la chose très drôle._

_Max le dévisagea quelques secondes, intriguée par sa soudaine bonne humeur, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. S'il donnait l'impression que tout allait bien, elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'épisode de la gifle avant longtemps… Etrange comme elle pouvait avoir de telles certitudes au sujet d'Alec alors qu'elle le connaissait en fin de compte si peu… Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire._

_- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a plus d'un ? demanda-t-elle, catastrophée.  
__- Oh, il y en a des tas, lui assura-t-il. Manticore les utilisait pour flairer les cibles. Des X4 en fuite par exemple. Tu fais flairer un de leurs tee-shirts à Gossamer et il retrouvera leur trace à coup sûr…  
__- Que faisaient-ils à leur cible quand ils la retrouvaient ?  
__- Et bien, ça dépend. Certains étaient dressés à les récupérer. Ils immobilisaient le sujet et le maître-chien arrivait peu après. On en dressait d'autres à éliminer et ceux-là, tu peux me croire, ils étaient vraiment méchants…  
__- J'espère bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un de ceux-là…, murmura Max.  
__- Oh, de toute manière, ils crachent tous une matière visqueuse._ _Ça__ étourdit les victimes.  
__- Une matière visqueuse ?  
__- Ouais !  
__- De mieux en mieux…  
__- Hey ! On va se marrer ! dit-il en se frottant les mains. Alors, par quoi on commence ?_

_Max se dirigea vers l'un des bâtiments bordant la rue et souleva une grille permettant d'accéder aux sous-sols._

_- Les égouts, le renseigna-t-elle.  
__- Les égouts ? On n'a pas crapahuté dans un tunnel nauséabond depuis au moins deux semaines ! fit-il remarquer avec une grimace. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce soir…  
__- Désolée d'avoir compromis ta soirée ! répliqua vertement Max. Descends là-dedans !_

_Il allait enjamber le rebord de la bouche d'égout quand son téléphone se mit à sonner._

Sauvé par le gong…

_Il pria pour que ce soit quelque chose d'important requérant son intervention immédiate à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Mais Dieu n'était décidément pas avec lui ce soir…_

_- Logan ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix neutre. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? … Oui, elle est là._

_Max lui arracha le téléphone des mains en lui lançant un regard noir._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_Il la regarda s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour parler à son 'amoureux' et se mit à faire les cent pas._

Tu n'écoutes pas, vieux ! Surtout, tu n'écoutes pas…

_Il se retint de shooter rageusement dans la première poubelle sur son chemin et attendit patiemment qu'elle en ait fini avec sa conversation._

Et la médaille du plus grand masochiste revient à…

_Alors qu'elle revenait lentement vers lui, songeuse, il la tira de ses pensées d'un ton sec._

_- On peut y aller maintenant ? Je ne voudrais pas y passer la nuit…_

_Elle le suivit dans la conduite sans prononcer un mot et ils progressèrent dans l'obscurité pendant de longues minutes. Il remarqua que Max regardait constamment son poignet._

_- Tu as un rendez-vous ou quoi ? demanda Alec, agacé. Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder l'heure…_

_C'est vrai, quoi ! Elle était venue le tirer de chez lui au milieu de la nuit et à la voir faire, on aurait dit qu'être là l'agaçait prodigieusement._

_- Ne t'occupe pas de ça…, lâcha Max pour toute réponse. Alors, vous êtes maqués, toi et la petite blonde, ou bien ce n'est qu'un trophée de plus sur ton tableau de chasse ?_

_A la seconde où ces mots franchissaient ses lèvres, elle se serait giflée._

Bien, Max ! Il a fallu que tu la poses, cette satanée question, hein ?

_- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répliqua froidement Alec en reprenant ses propres mots._

_Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence de mort. Lorsqu'il marcha pour la millième fois de la soirée dans une flaque d'eau croupie et visqueuse qui éclaboussa pour la millième fois son pantalon, Alec explosa._

_- Je te remercie vraiment du fond du cœur, Maxie ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. J'ai d'abord passé une heure et demie enfermé dans un réduit avec toi et je vais finir la soirée dans cet égout sordide…  
__- La ferme !_

_Il s'arrêta net et la regarda quelques secondes, interloqué._

_- Décidément, ironisa-t-il en secouant la tête, ton attitude de ce soir me plait de plus en plus ! Des coups, des insultes… Tu as prévu quoi pour la suite ?_

_Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Alec la dévisagea, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_- Tu as les nerfs sacrément à fleur de peau après deux longues années de frustration, fit-il sarcastiquement remarquer. Dois-je en déduire que ta grande soirée romantique ne s'est pas aussi bien passée que prévue ?_

_Il fit mine de se reprendre._

_- Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ça ne faisait pas tout à fait deux ans… Je reformule ma question – dois-je en déduire que tu as découvert après tout ce temps que ce cher Logan ne soutenait pas la comparaison ?_

_Il la vit ravaler de justesse une réplique cinglante et se tendre, prête à le frapper._

Vas-y, Maxie, je n'attend que ça !

_Elle sembla hésiter, avant de tourner rageusement les talons et de continuer à avancer dans le boyau. Elle s'arrêta devant une échelle à une quinzaine de mètres d'Alec et l'examina quelques secondes, remarquant la substance gluante étendue sur les barreaux._

_- Il est là, fit-elle remarquer._

_Elle grimpa à l'échelle et, après avoir déplacé la plaque qui bouchait la sortie, disparut à la surface. Le visage d'Alec se durcit._

Toujours la fameuse méthode de la fuite en avant, hein, Maxie ? Dommage, cette discussion s'annonçait très intéressante…

* * *

Max secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce que lui trouvaient les filles, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle lissa nerveusement sa robe du plat de la main quand deux ou trois regards masculins se posèrent avec un peu trop d'insistance sur sa silhouette et maudit Chloé en silence.

La rousse avait refusé de porter cette foutue robe sous prétexte que sa peau était trop pâle pour porter du blanc. Il y avait une dizaine de robes de soirée dans la penderie pleine à craquer de la villa, mais seules deux d'entre elles étaient de la bonne couleur. Et comme porter de la couleur à une soirée noir et blanc n'était pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçue, le choix avait était vite fait.

_Tu parles, avec un décolleté pareil, j'aurai été plus discrète en portant du rouge vif !_

Heureusement que ces foutues runes avaient eu la bonne idée de disparaître… Les regards qu'elle aurait attirés dans le cas contraire auraient été d'une toute autre nature. Les symboles avaient tendance à jouer au yoyo ces jours derniers, allant et venant quand bon leur semblait. Si au moins elle savait pourquoi !

_Si au moins Alec avait apprécié la robe… Mais non, il m'a regardé aussi froidement que si je portais une doudoune !_

Elle secoua brutalement la tête, catastrophée par le cours que prenaient ses pensées.

_Je deviens vraiment cinglée, ma parole !_

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une voix dans son dos.

- M'accordez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle ?

Une main se posa sur son dos et la poussa vers la piste. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à remettre vertement l'importun à sa place quand ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

- Krit…, murmura-t-elle, éberluée.

Elle dévisagea le jeune homme brun qui la prenait dans ses bras en ayant l'impression de rêver. Ils commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique.

- Salut, Maxie, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Krit… Son Krit ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là, devant elle, alors qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? Non, laisse-moi deviner, répondit-elle à sa place. Syl, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit et il acquiesça.

- On allait à Seattle quand ils nous sont tombés dessus, expliqua-t-il. On cherchait à rejoindre un quartier où on a appris que les transgéniques se regroupaient. Syl s'est fait tirer dessus. Ils étaient trop nombreux, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la tirer de là. Je voulais en apprendre un maximum sur l'endroit où ils les retiennent, elle et les autres, avant d'aller chercher de l'aide.  
- On est ici en repérage, mais on n'est arrivé que ce matin et nos renseignements sont plutôt limités pour le moment, reconnut Max.  
- Pas les miens, lui assura Krit.

Il la fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve face au buffet.

- Tu vois le petit gros avec la barbe ? demanda-t-il.

Max acquiesça.

- Il s'appelle Anton Schaeffer, révéla-t-il. C'est lui qui supervise la seule équipe de scientifiques encore présente sur le complexe. Dans sa veste, il a une carte magnétique qui permet d'avoir accès à l'ensemble des bâtiments. Un vrai sésame…  
- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en faire une copie, regretta-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire complice.

- J'ai un boîtier pour ça dans ma poche, lui apprit-il. Ce qui est bien dans ce patelin, c'est qu'ils ont une clientèle de luxe et les magasins qui vont avec, même les plus incongrus.  
- Et tu as payé tout ça avec ta carte de crédit, je suppose ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il posa la main sur son cœur d'un air faussement outragé.

- Bien sûr. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Max éclata de rire. Comme il lui avait manqué…

- En fait, reprit plus sérieusement Krit, je me demandais justement comment l'approcher jusqu'à ce que tu tombes du ciel, toi et ta robe scandaleusement scandaleuse. Prête à me filer un coup de main ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je te suis.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Alec observait le couple tournoyer. Qui était ce type ? Max dansait avec lui le plus naturellement du monde et il avait même posé une main sur sa taille sans qu'elle ne l'ait tué. Il les regarda discuter et ne put réprimer une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle éclata de rire. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi à l'aise, aussi détendue. Il les vit s'approcher d'un petit groupe et engager la conversation avec un petit homme barbu et rondouillard auprès duquel Max se lança dans une véritable offensive de charme. Elle fit soudain mine de vaciller et se rattrapa à l'épaule de l'homme. Alec fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-elle ?

Il y eut un mouvement de foule à l'entrée et l'instinct d'Alec lui souffla que les ennuis venaient d'arriver. Il se tourna discrètement et constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé – White venait de faire son entrée. Il réfléchit en une fraction de seconde. Il fallait que Max et lui sortent d'ici. Et vite. Biggs et Chloé ne risquaient rien dans l'immédiat, White ne les avait jamais vu et il doutait que son smoking bien coupé dissimule un imageur thermique.

Il repéra Biggs et lui fit signe de se replier. Puis, il traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide et se mêla au petit groupe qui entourait le barbu. Il alla droit vers Max et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

- Enfin, je te retrouve ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était soudain devenu fou. Alec lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de se tourner vers le petit homme, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Je suis navré, s'excusa-t-il poliment, mais je vais devoir vous l'enlever quelques instants. Je viens de voir arriver à l'instant de vieux amis et il faut absolument que nous allions les saluer.

Max fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte. White. Elle se serra contre Alec et entra dans son jeu.

- C'est vrai ! renchérit-elle. Je suis réellement ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Monsieur Shaeffer, ce fut un plaisir.  
- Moi de même, Mademoiselle Andrews, la salua-t-il. Peut-être nous reverrons nous bientôt ?  
- J'espère bien ! Au revoir.

Elle fit discrètement signe à Krit de les suivre, pendant qu'Alec et elle rejoignaient la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Max arrêta son compagnon qui allait redescendre vers le lac.

- Attends une seconde !  
- Biggs et Chloé nous attendent au lac, objecta-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, fixant toujours la fenêtre. Alec vit apparaître le jeune homme avec lequel elle dansait quelques minutes plus tôt et lui jeta un regard méfiant, contrarié.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ?_

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Krit en se dirigeant vers eux. Vous avez filé de là comme si vous aviez le diable à vos trousses…  
- Tu n'es pas tombé loin, dit Max. Tu as réussi à lui rendre sa carte ?  
- Oui, la rassura-t-il.

Alec écoutait l'échange, perplexe. Visiblement, il avait raté un épisode. Krit le regarda fixement, perturbé.

- Je croyais que Ben était mort, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

Alec fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas Ben.  
- Krit, je te présente Alec, le frère jumeau de Ben, expliqua Max. Alec, voici mon frère, Krit. Il est venu ici pour récupérer Syl. Apparemment, il va pouvoir nous apprendre pas mal de choses sur le centre.

* * *

Villa, le lendemain matin

Alec se réveilla aux alentours de cinq heures et s'étira. Il se laissa tomber sur le plancher et attaqua plusieurs séries de pompes avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Alors qu'il réglait la température du jet, son esprit dériva vers la soirée d'hier.

Biggs avait accueilli le nouveau venu avec courtoisie, à défaut d'un enthousiasme débordant, mais ça n'étonnait pas Alec. Contrairement à lui, son ami avait toujours besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant de réellement sympathiser avec quelqu'un. L'accueil de Chloé, en revanche, avait été glacial. Alec imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle avait dû penser – deux 2009 pour le prix d'un, tu parles d'une veine… En toute honnêteté, lui non plus n'avait pas sauté de joie, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il avait observé Max et Krit et écouté leur bavardage alors qu'ils descendaient vers le lac et rejoignaient la villa. Les deux transgéniques se comportaient l'un avec l'autre avec telle familiarité, une telle aisance qu'il en avait été choqué. Pas parce que leur attitude était inconvenante, loin de là, mais plutôt parce que, pour la première fois, il avait compris ce que Manticore voulait dire en prétendant que les 2009 avaient des 'liens particuliers'.

Manticore les avaient tous éduqués de façon à ce qu'ils fonctionnent en unité, tout en décourageant toute familiarité. Les rapprochements – amoureux ou autres – étaient interdits, à moins que la hiérarchie n'en décide autrement, et les transgéniques se voyaient attribuer une cellule individuelle dès l'âge de dix ans. Mis à part Biggs, Alec n'avait pas de véritable ami à Manticore, personne qu'il regrettait vraiment. Même avec Chloé, ancien membre de son unité qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis toujours et avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, il manquait quelque chose.

Or, là, Max et Krit se voyaient pour la deuxième fois en dix ans et reprenaient leur conversation comme s'ils l'avaient arrêtée la veille. Aucune gêne, aucun blanc, aucun non-dit. Il avait déjà pu remarquer ça en rencontrant Zack – même si ce dernier avait par la suite pété les plombs – cette proximité entre eux, ce besoin de protection, ce sentiment d'appartenance. Il avait pensé à ce moment là que Max agissait ainsi parce que c'était Zack, mais aujourd'hui, c'était Krit et les choses n'étaient pas différentes. Il comprenait mieux maintenant son angoisse à l'idée de savoir Syl entre les mains de White si elle y était à ce point attachée.

Il avait été soulagé en comprenant que l'inconnu était l'un des 'frères' de Max, mais jaloux aussi. Jaloux de voir à quel point elle rayonnait lorsqu'elle se laissait aller, lorsqu'elle ne se tenait pas sur ses gardes, jaloux de voir que c'était un autre que lui qui parvenait à ce résultat. Il savait que c'était irrationnel, que Max considérait Krit comme son frère et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce coté là, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il coupa l'eau d'un geste brusque, se remémorant ce que Krit leur avait appris sur le centre scientifique. Horaires des relèves des gardes, qui faisait quoi dans le complexe, système de sécurité… Le transgénique avait minutieusement relevé point par point tous les détails susceptibles de les aider. Même Chloé avait été impressionnée par son professionnalisme, elle qui pensait que les 2009 n'étaient que des ersatz de soldats… Et grâce au petit tour de passe-passe de Max la veille à la soirée, ils avaient en leur possession une carte magnétique, le sésame leur garantissant l'accès illimité au site.

Seuls deux renseignements leur manquaient encore, mais c'était des renseignements d'importance – l'endroit précis où étaient retenus les prisonniers et l'emplacement des générateurs permettant de couper l'alimentation en électricité du centre. Ils avaient décidé d'établir un périmètre de surveillance autour du complexe le jour même et d'observer. Ils finiraient bien par découvrir ce qui leur manquait. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup le choix, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Ça faisait déjà cinq jours que les transgéniques étaient prisonniers dans le complexe, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps avant d'appeler des renforts et de déclencher l'assaut.

A six heures, ils s'étaient séparés en deux équipes. Max, Biggs et Krit s'étaient postés du coté est du complexe alors que Chloé et Alec montaient la garde du coté ouest. De leurs positions, ils avaient une vue imprenable du centre scientifique tout en surveillant la principale voie d'accès.

Max soupira. Ils avaient passé la journée planqués là et rien. Ils avaient observé l'arrivée des scientifiques aux alentours de huit heures le matin, puis quelques unes de leurs allées et venues entre la serre et le bâtiment principal durant la journée et rien de suspect. Si Logan ne leur avait pas assuré catégoriquement que s'était bien là que les leurs étaient retenus et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu White en ville la veille, ils auraient presque pu croire que le complexe était un banal centre de recherche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

Max soupira à nouveau. Rien ne l'énervait plus que de perdre son temps. Elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre pour le moment qu'observer et se tenir en retrait, mais pour elle qui était du genre à foncer tête baissée et à trouver un plan ensuite, l'attente était rude pour ses nerfs. Elle se demandait comment faisait Alec pour rester aussi calme. Pour autant qu'elle ait pu en juger ces derniers mois, pour ce qui était d'agir d'abord et de réfléchir ensuite, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle.

_Probable que ces dix ans de plus à Manticore lui ont appris à faire preuve d'une patience tout ce qu'il y a de plus sélective…_

Le jour commençait à s'assombrir. Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Attention, prévint Biggs, il y a du mouvement du coté du bâtiment sud.

Max pointa ses jumelles vers l'endroit signalé.

_Enfin, ça bouge ! C'est pas trop tôt._

Biggs vit Max et Krit se tendre en découvrant ce qui se passait.

- Syl, lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix angoissée.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres devant eux, la jeune transgénique traversait la cours du complexe, menottée et étroitement encadrée par deux hommes armés. Soudain, elle vacilla et se serait écroulée si un troisième homme en blouse blanche ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Krit fit un geste en avant, mais Max le stoppa dans son élan.

- J'ai autant envie que toi de la sortir de là, mais si on attaque maintenant, ils sont tous morts, l'arrêta-t-elle. Et puis, au moins maintenant, on sait exactement où ils les retiennent, ajouta-t-elle au moment où les gardes et leur prisonnière disparaissaient dans l'un des bâtiments annexes.

Son oreillette grésilla.

_"Attention, une voiture vient dans votre direction,"_ annonça Alec. _"A vol d'oiseau, je dirais qu'elle est à approximativement à deux kilomètres. Elle devrait être à votre hauteur d'ici quatre à cinq minutes."  
_- Tu sais qui est au volant ? demanda Biggs.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

_"Non,"_ répondit Alec. _"Mais la voiture est immatriculée dans l'Etat de Washington. Plaque numérotée ST-03594."  
_- C'est le professeur Shaeffer, les renseigna Krit.

Max sourit.

- Je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui… Biggs, passe-moi les clefs de la Buick.  
_"Max, non,"_ objecta Alec. "_Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à ça."  
_- Poireauter comme une idiote en attendant une illumination, c'est pas mon truc, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était apparu une pancarte au-dessus d'un de ces bâtiments avec écrit dessus 'Le générateur électrique est ici'. On a suffisamment perdu notre temps. Biggs, les clefs, dépêche-toi !  
_"Biggs, non !"_ dit Alec.

Le transgénique hésita un instant avant de lancer le trousseau de clefs à Max. Après tout, elle ne risquait rien, ils étaient suffisamment loin du complexe pour que personne ne l'aperçoive. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à tirer quelque chose du scientifique…

De l'autre coté du lac, Alec secoua la tête de découragement. Il fallait toujours qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Un de ces jours, elle finirait par tous les faire tuer.

- Max ! lança-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup quand on n'est que tous les deux, mais là on ne joue pas !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et fronça les sourcils.

- Max ? répéta-t-il.  
_"Elle a arraché son oreillette,"_ l'informa Biggs. _"Apparemment, elle n'a pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à lui dire."_

Alec jura.

- C'est pas vrai ! Quelle tête de mule !  
- Elle risque de tout foutre en l'air, râla Chloé.  
- De tout foutre en l'air ou bien d'obtenir le renseignement qu'on cherche, fût bien obligé de reconnaître son ami à contrecœur. Elle peut se montrer très persuasive quand elle veut quelque chose… Et vu l'heure qu'il est, on n'a plus grand chose à perdre.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

North Cascades

Max récupéra la voiture dissimulée dans les fourrés quelques mètres plus loin et la démarra dans un crissement de pneu, pestant contre Alec.

_'__Je n'ai rien contre le fait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup quand on n'est que tous les deux, mais là on ne joue pas !' Parce qu'il croit que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue ? Crétin !_

Elle arrêta la voiture dans le creux d'un virage après s'être assurée que, de cet endroit, elle était invisible du complexe, mais que quiconque arrivant par la route ne puisse la rater. Elle vit apparaître la voiture de Shaeffer dans son rétroviseur à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle et descendit de la Buick. Elle sortit de sa poche le couteau emprunté à Krit et, d'un geste vif, fit une entaille discrète dans l'un des pneus arrière. Puis, elle se planta au milieu de la route et fit de grands signes à la berline qui venait dans sa direction. La voiture stoppa à sa hauteur.

- Un problème, Mademoiselle ? lui demanda le conducteur après avoir baissé sa vitre.

Max se pencha à la portière, un grand sourire aux lèvres, offrant au brave professeur Shaeffer une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

- Oui, hélas. J'ai passé la journée tranquille à bronzer au bord du lac, mais j'ai dû rouler sur quelque chose et j'ai crevé, se désola-t-elle. Malheureusement, j'ai oublié mon portable et je suis incapable de changer une roue !

Elle décida d'en rajouter une couche dans le rôle de la parfaite idiote.

- Et dire que la nuit tombe ! Je suis vraiment stupide, comment vais-je faire pour rentrer maintenant ? continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le scientifique lui tapota l'épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il, je vais vous aider.  
- Vous feriez ça ? Merci, c'est vraiment adorable à vous !

Le petit homme fronça les sourcils.

- Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontrés ? demanda-t-il courtoisement.

Max fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Si ! finit-elle par dire. Nous nous sommes vus à la soirée de l'hôtel Wieszel hier, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mademoiselle… Andrews, c'est ça ?

Max acquiesça avec un sourire. Shaeffer descendit de sa voiture, ouvrit le coffre de la Buick et en tira la roue de secours et un cric. Il s'accroupit devant le pneu à plat et entreprit de dévisser les boulons. Max se pencha vers lui, faisant mine d'être absorbée par ses gestes, puis s'éventa de sa main.

- Il est déjà tard et pourtant, il fait toujours aussi chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle en remontant son débardeur aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait sans être indécente, dénudant son ventre. Mon père m'avait prévenu pourtant, il m'avait dit que c'était le mauvais moment de l'année pour venir ici. Beaucoup trop chaud.

La petit homme se troubla et le pneu qu'il avait réussit à démonter lui échappa des mains. Max sourit intérieurement.

_Le poisson est ferré…_

* * *

Observant la scène avec ses jumelles quelques centaines de mètres plus hauts, Alec se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne pouvait pas suivre la conversation étant donné que Max avait enlevé son oreillette, mais il en imaginait sans peine le contenu. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle se montre 'persuasive' ? s'étrangla Chloé.  
- Très efficace…, lui assura Alec. Tant qu'on en reste à l'offensive de charme et que tu ne lui demandes pas de jouer les strip-teaseuses…  
- Quoi ?  
- Laisse tomber.

* * *

_Seattle, quelques semaines plus tôt_

_Une femme-poisson de Manticore. Dans son club de strip-tease habituel. C'était comme si le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui pour trouver toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables pour l'obliger à passer la soirée en compagnie de Max. Alec avait été chercher la jeune transgénique et l'avait trouvé en peignoir, prête à prendre un bain._

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas arrivé quelques minutes plus tard ? Je l'aurais trouvé DANS la baignoire…

_Maintenant, ils étaient tout les deux plantés devant le club et il pouvait entendre d'ici ce que sa compagne pensait – un club de strip-tease… Il n'y a qu'Alec pour traîner dans des bouges aussi glauques…_

_Max arracha du mur une affiche vantant les mérites de la 'sirène' et fronça les sourcils._

_- Ils ont placardé ça dans toute la ville, lui expliqua calmement Alec. J'imagine que White est sur le pied de guerre.  
__- Il faut qu'on la sorte de là._

_Elle allait se diriger vers l'entrée du club quand Alec l'arrêta._

_- Une seconde, il y a un problème. Aucune fille n'a le droit d'entrer, sauf si elle bosse là.  
__- Comment ?  
__- Elles font toutes la queue là-bas, ajouta-t-il en lui désignant la ruelle derrière le bâtiment. Quand les filles se pointent, ils prennent les plus sexy.  
__- Non, tu plaisantes ? demanda Max, espérant avoir mal entendu.  
__- Oh, ne sois pas stupide ! Tu te sous-estimes, je pense que tu as tes chances, lui assura-t-il en se mordant les lèvres pour essayer tant bien que mal de conserver son sérieux.  
__- C'est hors de questions !_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_- Très bien. Sois prude et laissons White la capturer…_

_Elle le dévisagea quelques instant, interloquée, partagée entre l'envie de la planter là et celle de lui en coller une. Elle finit par enlever sa veste d'un geste rageur et la lui fourra violemment dans les bras avant de prendre la direction de la ruelle. Il la regarda tourner au coin du bâtiment, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, puis entra dans le club._

_Il repéra machinalement les sorties de secours et les videurs et s'assura d'un coup d'œil que la 'sirène' était toujours dans son bocal, avant de se caler dans un fauteuil en attendant Max. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour elle, c'était une vraie bombe, elle n'aurait aucun problème pour entrer. Il vit venir vers lui une jolie blonde et sourit._

_- Salut, beau gosse ! Une petite danse ?_

_Il accepta d'un signe de tête et la bimbo commença à se déhancher. Il savoura le spectacle quelques minutes, ravi, jusqu'au moment où il repéra Max qui fendait la foule dans sa direction, un air clairement réprobateur sur le visage._

Oh oh, problème en vue…

_Il donna à la blonde une légère tape sur la hanche._

_- Allez, laisse-moi, chérie, merci beaucoup.  
__- Mais la chanson n'est pas finie, protesta-t-elle.  
__- Oui, mais tu es tellement belle que je ne me maîtrise plus, dit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur._

_Il lui tendit quelques billets._

_- J'aimerai que tu ailles danser pour mes copains, d'accord, chérie ?  
__- D'accord, répondit-elle en acceptant l'argent.  
__- Tu es gentille._

_Il la regarda s'éloigner et poussa un soupir alors que Max s'approchait de lui, poings sur les hanches._

Trois, deux, un… Explosion !

_- C'est comme ça que tu espères la délivrer ? cracha la brune._

_Il l'attira brusquement sur ses genoux._

_- White a un de ses hommes ici, expliqua-t-il avant qu'elle puisse protester.  
__- Où ça ?  
__- A deux heures. Tu le vois ? Il est assis, il ne boit pas, il refuse les filles._

_Max acquiesça en repérant l'homme en noir._

_- Ouais, il m'a l'air plutôt louche, ce mec.  
__- Ok, faisons comme si j'étais un vrai client, d'accord ?_

_Max passa la main dans ses cheveux, croyant visiblement jouer les strip-teaseuses à la perfection. Alec grimaça. Plutôt raté. Elle était en train de lui labourer le crâne._

_- Tu es drôlement douce, où as-tu appris ça ? ironisa-t-il.  
__- La ferme. Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? __Ça__ me paraît curieux.  
__- Il y a trop de monde maintenant, il attend la fermeture.  
__- Surtout du renfort.  
__- De toute manière, trancha-t-il en ôtant brusquement la main de Max de ses cheveux, agacé par sa 'délicatesse', tant qu'il sera là, on ne la sortira pas vivante.  
__- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait échoué ici ?  
__- Il paraît que des pêcheurs l'ont attrapée dans leurs filets._

_La main de Max se remit en mouvement et partit en direction du torse d'Alec qu'elle commença à balayer en long, en large et en travers._

_- Elle ne va pas survivre longtemps hors de l'eau, réfléchit Max à voix haute, songeuse. Dès qu'on l'aura délivrée, on la remettra dans l'océan.  
__- Peut-être que l'océan n'est pas l'endroit idéal…_

_Alec observa quelques instants la main de Max qui continuait son… il-ne-savait-pas-quoi sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
__- Mon travail ! répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée, avant de revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle est de Manticore, elle se méfiera à présent…  
__- Dommage qu'une femme aussi jolie soit sans partenaire, commenta-t-il en enveloppant la 'sirène' d'un regard appréciateur. Dans l'océan, elle doit se sentir seule.  
__- Bon, si on se concentrait sur ce qu'on doit faire ? le recadra-t-elle violemment._

Elle est en danger de mort et lui ne pense qu'à se rincer l'œil. Non, mais quel crétin ! Et non, je ne suis pas jalouse, pas du tout !

_- Je réfléchis, objecta Alec.  
__- Non, tu discutes.  
__- Je peux faire les deux !  
__- Ça, ça m'étonnerait !  
__- Tu peux dire adieu à ton pourboire !_

_Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il soupira._

_- Quel gâchis !  
__- Oui, je ne connais rien de plus nul ! admit Max, pensant qu'il parlait des ordinaires exposant l'une des leurs comme un monstre de foire.  
__- Non, je parlais d'elle, la détrompa Alec. Elle est toute seule dans l'océan et elle n'aura que des poissons à qui parler…  
__- Laisse tomber, Alec. Vous deux, ça ne pourrait pas marcher, railla-t-elle.  
__- Oui, tu as raison, je tombe toujours amoureux de nanas inaccessibles, commenta-t-il avec malice._

_Max se tortilla sur les genoux d'Alec, mal à l'aise._

_- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
__- Ce qui veut dire que si tu continues à bouger de cette façon, Maxie, toi et moi on va se retrouver dans une situation vraiment embarrassante, se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la situation._

_En fait, il commençait même à trouver ça intéressant. Pas Max. Elle se figea dans la seconde et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Alec éclata de rire._

_- Tu n'es qu'un porc, Alec, répliqua vertement Max.  
__- Non, chérie, je suis un homme normalement constitué et toi une femme très attirante. Surtout quand tu te laisses aller._

_Elle le fusilla du regard, troublée, avant de se pencher vers lui._

_- Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ça ! le menaça-t-elle.  
__- C'est vrai, sujet tabou, ironisa Alec. Excuse-moi, tu es tellement persuasive dans le rôle de l'allumeuse que, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai failli oublier._

_Max s'étrangla de rage._

_- Tu permets que je me lève ? reprit Alec avec une politesse froide.  
__- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
__- Parce que ça bouge du coté de l'aquarium, mon ange, et qu'on est là pour remettre une sirène dans la baie, tu te souviens ?_

* * *

Max s'appuya langoureusement contre la voiture.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.  
- Non ! Ça ira, lui assura précipitamment le Professeur Shaeffer.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se faire allumer par des jeunettes. Il s'empara du cric et entreprit de surélever la voiture. Max s'assit sur le capot avant et continua la conversation.

- Mais je dois avouer que, malgré la chaleur, le coin est magnifique, reconnut-elle avec un enthousiasme enfantin, balançant les jambe dans le vide. Et puis, avec le lac, on peut se rafraîchir quand on veut ! Vous savez ce qui me plait le plus ? La ville a surgi au milieu de nulle part, mais rien n'a été défiguré.

Elle adressa au scientifique un grand sourire, prenant pitié de lui en le voyant transpirer à grosses gouttes pour fixer la roue de secours.

- Non, mais c'est vrai, vous avez vu Seattle ? continua-t-elle cependant avec une moue d'enfant gâté. Ces taudis, ces pannes d'électricité… Ils devraient prendre exemple sur votre village. Pas un câble, pas un générateur… Juste le paysage et le silence. On croirait presque que tout fonctionne comme par magie…

Shaeffer sourit.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.  
- Vous me trouvez stupide, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire embarrassé. C'est juste que… Regardez ce… truc.

Elle désigna le complexe d'un geste vague de la main.

- Vous voyez un fil électrique, vous ?  
- En fait, toute la vallée marche en circuit fermé, expliqua le scientifique. Stehekin est alimenté en électricité par le barrage à l'est du lac et c'est là que sont tous les générateurs principaux. Comme la vallée est petite, tous les câbles acheminant le courant ont été enterrés.

_Jackpot !_

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux ? fit mine de s'inquiéter Max. Imaginez qu'il arrive quelque chose au barrage, toute la vallée serait dans le noir !  
- Oui, mais seulement pendant une dizaine de minutes, la rassura-t-il. Le village est équipé de générateurs autonomes prenant le relais si après ce laps de temps le courant n'a pas été rétabli. Et ce 'truc' également, ajouta-t-il avec humour, en désignant le centre scientifique.

Il ramassa le cric et la roue crevée et les posa dans le coffre.

- Voilà ! Vous pouvez rouler sans crainte, lui assura-t-il. Mais pensez à remettre une roue neuve une fois rentrée chez vous, la roue de secours ne sert qu'à dépanner.  
- Merci. Vraiment, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous !

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et remonta dans la voiture, avant de s'éloigner en saluant le scientifique d'un geste de la main. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, elle se gara dans les fourrés le temps de laisser passer la berline de Shaeffer et remit son oreillette.

- On peut rentrer, informa-t-elle les autres. J'ai le renseignement qui nous manquait.

* * *

Villa, le même soir

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon de la villa et Max leur avait fait part de ce qu'elle avait appris de Shaeffer. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait de programmer l'évasion à la nuit prochaine. Une équipe devrait aller couper l'électricité depuis le barrage pendant que les autres attaqueraient le centre en profitant des dix minutes d'obscurité – et surtout de désactivation du système d'alarme et de surveillance – qui suivraient. Depuis, ils faisaient silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Max et Krit pensaient à Syl avec angoisse. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu constater, elle était mal en point. Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir White avec elle, Max en était malade.

- Il nous faut des renforts, trancha soudain Alec. Cinq, c'est trop peu pour attaquer ce complexe et s'occuper de couper l'électricité depuis le barrage. Il nous faut au moins cinq personnes de plus.  
- Cinq seulement ? Il y a au moins trente gardes et on ne sait pas s'il y a ou non des Familiers dans le lot, fit remarquer Biggs. Une dizaine serait plus sûr.  
- Ce serait mieux, reconnut Alec, mais on ne peut pas, ça ferait trop. Tu as vu où nous sommes. Nous, plus les prisonniers, ça fera déjà près de vingt personnes à faire sortir de cette maudite vallée. White a bien choisi son endroit. Soyons lucides, on n'arrivera jamais à tous regagner Seattle, il va falloir envoyer les prisonniers vers le Canada. Il faudra être invisibles tant qu'on ne les aura pas libérés.  
- Il faut appeler Terminal City pour qu'ils nous envoient du monde dès ce soir. Et qu'ils se dépêchent, on n'a aucune idée de l'état dans lequel se trouve Syl, dit Max, inquiète pour sa sœur.  
- Ta sœur ? s'exclama Chloé, incrédule. Il y a près d'une quinzaine des nôtres prisonniers à l'intérieur, et tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est ta sœur ?

Krit fit un pas en avant, soudain menaçant. Max l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Si je m'inquiète pour Syl, répliqua Max, cinglante, c'est que, pour le moment, elle est la seule que l'on sait être blessée. Une fois les autres libérés, ils pourront se débrouiller seuls et nous aider, pas elle. Et à aucun moment je n'ai dit que je la faisais passer avant les autres, alors c'est quoi ton problème ?  
- Mon problème, c'est qu'encore une fois, ce sont les 2009 qui agissent comme bon leur semble !  
- Ça suffit toutes les deux ! coupa vivement Alec.  
- Et pourquoi ? le provoqua Max en le regardant droit dans les yeux, toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières semaines remontant à la surface. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit de nous défendre ? Nous, ces traîtres de 2009 ! Après tout, elle ne fait qu'exprimer à voix haute ce que tous les transgéniques de Terminal City murmurent depuis des semaines ! Parce que nous avons mis les voiles en 2009, nous ne valons pas grand chose. Ça ne vous donne pas pour autant le droit de décider que Syl doit mourir sans qu'on ne tente rien.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, objecta Alec.  
- Non, mais elle l'a pensé tellement fort que tout le monde l'a entendu, répliqua rageusement Max. A part toi visiblement. Mais vu la considération que tu me portes ces derniers temps, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à quitter la pièce, quand la voix de Chloé l'arrêta.

- Tu veux qu'on vous fasse confiance ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas les autres 2009 que nous appellerions en renfort au lieu de ceux de Terminal City ? Là, on verra si vous êtes vraiment décidés à vous mouiller pour les transgéniques. Quels qu'ils soient.

Krit se rembrunit et échangea avec Max un regard tourmenté.

- On ne peut pas, finit-elle par lâcher.  
- Ben voyons ! s'exclama Chloé, ironique. Et moi qui croyais…  
- On peut savoir pourquoi ? la coupa calmement Biggs, interrogeant Max du regard.

Il commençait à bien connaître Max et ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une 'traître de 2009'. Si elle disait qu'ils ne pouvaient appeler les autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

- On ne peut pas parce que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où joindre Zen, Brian et Jondy, expliqua Max à contrecœur. Nous nous sommes tous séparés après l'évasion.  
- Et bien, appelez les autres, dit Chloé, comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Il n'y a personne d'autre.  
- Vous étiez douze à vous évader, fit remarquer Alec, perplexe.  
- En fait, nous étions treize, le corrigea Krit. On peut passer à autre chose ?  
- Non, dit Chloé. Je crois qu'on a droit à une explication.  
- On ne vous doit rien du tout, répliqua Max, cinglante.

Alec répugnait à s'en mêler, mais Chloé n'avait pas entièrement tort. Les évadés de 2009 étaient des transgéniques et pouvaient se battre au même titre que ceux qui avaient passé toute leur vie à Manticore. Pourquoi Max se montrait-elle aussi obtuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses frères et sœurs ? Après tout, elle était la première à demander à ce qu'ils soient traités comme les autres, alors pourquoi leur accorder un traitement de faveur sans raison valable ?

- Max ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire.  
- Je suis sûr que si, insista-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit la parole d'une voix douce. Trop douce.

- Tu veux savoir ? Très bien. Je commence avec les morts ou avec les vivants ?  
- Max, arrête ça, tenta de l'interrompre Krit d'une voix tendue.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs 'frères et sœurs' lorsqu'ils avaient programmé le raid sur Manticore l'année dernière, de la manière dont certains d'entre eux étaient morts. Il savait à quel point le sujet était sensible et douloureux pour elle. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne résoudrait rien. Mais vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit dernière de l'attitude des autres transgéniques à Seattle et de sa brouille avec Alec, il comprenait sa colère.

- Non, ils veulent savoir, le coupa-t-elle, sarcastique. Comme ça, ils pourront raconter à tout Terminal City la fabuleuse histoire des évadés de 2009, ceux qui ont lâchement laissé tomber leurs compagnons d'armes pour aller mener la grande vie dehors. Alors je commence par qui ?

Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton froid.

- Kavi ? Localisé par les hommes de Lydecker cinq ans après notre évasion, abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Vada, localisée sept ans après notre évasion, abattue par Lydecker d'une balle dans le cœur. Seth, rattrapé à Seattle il y a trois ans par les hommes de Lydecker, s'est suicidé en se jetant du haut du Space Needle car il ne voulait pas être repris. Ben…

A ce nom, la voix jusque là détachée de Max s'étrangla et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Chloé détourna les yeux, soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Ça suffit, dit Alec, connaissant la suite. Je crois qu'on va en rester là.  
- Non.

La voix furieuse de Max claqua dans la pièce.

- Non, répéta-t-elle, maintenant folle de rage. Vous vouliez savoir, alors vous allez savoir ! J'en étais à Ben. Ce cher Ben, celui qui passait des heures entières à nous raconter des histoires à Manticore. Ben, ton jumeau qui jouait les grands frères. Ben qui est devenu fou et qui s'est transformé en tueur. Ben à qui j'ai dû briser le cou l'année dernière parce que lui non plus ne voulait pas retourner 'là-bas'…

Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Chloé la fixait, le cœur serré. Max croisa son regard et eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Quoi ? riposta-t-elle. Notre belle histoire ne te semble plus si belle tout à coup ? Mes larmes gâcherait-elle ton plaisir ?  
- Je ne voulais pas…  
- Bien sûr que si, tu voulais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas fini. On en est à quatre, si je me souviens bien. Mort numéro cinq – Tinga. Elle s'est livrée à Manticore l'année dernière pour sauver son fils, Case, que Lydecker avait fait enlever. Elle, c'est Renfro qui l'a tuée. Du coup, Case est aujourd'hui un orphelin de 6 ans. Numéro six – Brin, ré-endoctrinée par Manticore l'année dernière après avoir développée une progéria et qui m'a poliment informée que la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait, elle ne me ferait pas de cadeau. Numéro sept – Zack. Mais pour Zack, peut-être qu'Alec peut vous raconter l'histoire à ma place, il était là…

Elle se tourna vers le transgénique qui l'observait d'un regard sombre.

- Pas de commentaires ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi sarcastique. Pas de "Max s'est comportée comme une égoïste et Zack en a payé le prix" ? Tu me déçois…

Elle le vit serrer les dents et esquisser un geste dans sa direction. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

- J'en étais donc à Zack, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Zack, c'était notre chef d'unité et, accessoirement, le seul à savoir où on se cachait tous. On a tous les deux été capturés après avoir fait sauter le labo l'année dernière. J'ai pris une balle dans le cœur et Zack s'est tiré une balle dans la tête pour qu'on puisse me greffer le sien. Manticore a fait de lui un 'cyber-soldat' et la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai du l'électrocuter parce qu'il voulait tuer un de mes amis. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est amnésique, joue les fermiers à Ploucville et n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est un transgénique. Et pour ce qui est des six 2009 qui sont encore vivants et qui disposent encore de toute leur tête, on a Syl, blessée et entre les mains de White, Jondy, Brian et Zen, quelque part je-ne-sais-où dans la nature, Krit ici présent, et moi, cette garce égoïste de Max. Ce qui nous fait six traîtres opérationnels sur treize, si tant est qu'on puisse mettre Syl dans le lot. Je suppose qu'on doit se réjouir, ça fait une bonne moyenne. Alors éclairez-moi, qui voulez-vous que j'appelle exactement ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce alors que Max finissait sa tirade, le souffle court.

- Biggs, appelle Terminal City, trancha Alec.

Son ami acquiesça sans faire de commentaires et s'éloigna. Max quitta le salon à grands pas. Alec voulut la suivre, mais Krit se plaça devant lui, bloquant le passage.

- Laisse-la tranquille.  
- J'ai besoin de lui parler, dit calmement Alec.  
- Elle est trop en colère pour parler à qui que ce soit, surtout à toi.  
- Comment ça, surtout à moi ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu la bats froid depuis des semaines, expliqua Krit. Si tu vas lui parler maintenant, la seule chose que tu vas obtenir, c'est qu'elle se braque encore plus et t'envoie au diable. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer.  
- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais expliqué ce qui vous était arrivé à tous, au lieu de se taire et de laisser les autres transgéniques croire que tout allait bien pour vous ? intervient Chloé, accusatrice.  
- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de savoir avant de vous acharner sur eux ? demanda à son tour Alec.  
- Hey ! Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu n'étais pas en bons termes avec elle, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes !  
- Comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété, mes problèmes avec Max ne regardent que Max et moi. Ils n'ont rien a voir avec cette foutue évasion, Terminal City ou quoi que ce soit qui vous concerne ! Que j'ai des choses à lui reprocher, c'est mon problème, mais qu'on lui balance qu'elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres, ça, c'est fort ! Elle s'est toujours battue pour nous ! Sans elle, nous serions encore tous coincés là-bas !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Chloé, perplexe.  
- Je veux dire que Manticore n'a pas brûlé tout seul, figure-toi ! finit-il lâcher, exaspéré.  
- C'est elle qui… ?

Krit acquiesça.

- Ok, se calma Alec. Je lui parlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur le complexe. Tu as réussi à joindre le QG ? demanda-t-il à Biggs qui revenait.  
- Ouais. Mole va prendre la tête d'une équipe. Je lui ai bien précisé de limiter à quatre ou cinq hommes. Ils arrivent avec des armes et du matériel pour entrer en liaison satellite avec Terminal City. Il m'a dit qu'ils partaient tout de suite, ils arriveront en début de matinée.  
- Alors, je suggère que tout le monde aille dormir, on va avoir une grosse journée demain.

Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour la nuit.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Petite précision –__ J'ai complété la liste des 2009 en puisant dans le livre "Avant l'aube". Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, on y évoque Vada et Kavi, mais on raconte surtout l'histoire de Seth, le treizième évadé qui n'avait pas été comptabilisé initialement parce qu'il avait été repris par Manticore avant de s'évader à nouveau. Le reste des évadés sont ceux dont parle la série. Au final, ma liste comprend donc Max, Zack, Brin, Tinga, Seth, Ben, Jondy, Zen, Vada, Kavi, Krit et Syl. Le nom du dernier 2009 change d'un site à l'autre, j'ai opté pour ce nom Brian qui ressort assez souvent._


	8. Chapitre 8

****

Chapitre 8

North Cascades, Villa, 3 h 00 du matin

Alec se tournait et se retournait sur son lit. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Max, à sa tirade quelques heures plus tôt. Il soupira. C'est drôle, il avait toujours pensé que les transgéniques qui s'étaient évadés en 2009 avaient eu la belle vie dehors, pendant qu'eux trimaient à Manticore. Il savait que les évadés étaient recherchés, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi plus loin.

_Comme les autres…_

Il se sentit soudainement coupable. D'accord, Max était libre depuis plus de dix ans et c'était toujours mieux que ce que lui avait jamais eu, mais est-ce qu'elle était vraiment à envier pour autant ? Il n'en était plus si sûr tout d'un coup. Lui-même vivait depuis des mois en regardant constamment par dessus son épaule, prêt à prendre le large au moindre signe suspect, et c'était loin d'être facile… Elle vivait ça depuis plus de dix ans. Dix ans de fuite en avant. Et pas seulement pour oublier Manticore… D'après ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir, elle fuyait aussi pas mal de démons intérieurs…

Et elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Pas un mot. La seule fois où ils avaient évoqué le sujet 'frères et sœurs', la seule fois où ils avaient discuté de son passé, c'était pour évoquer Ben. Il avait voulu savoir ce que Ben avait fait, pas pour comprendre, mais pour se rassurer. Il voulait pouvoir croire qu'il ne risquait pas de finir comme lui. Ce qu'elle lui avait raconté lui avait suffit et il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé ?

_Peut-être parce que tu n'as rien voulu entendre._

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, s'il avait insisté, Il était sûr qu'elle aurait accepté de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à l'époque, gamins de neuf ans perdus dans un monde dont ils ignoraient tout…

* * *

_Seattle, quelques semaines plus tôt_

_Il venait de s'évader de prison. Mais ce coup-ci, il était vraiment dans la panade. Il était accusé de meurtre à la place de son 'jumeau', ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses petits trafics habituels. Il soupira._

_- En fait, ce qui m'inquiète, cria-t-il à Max qui était en train de se changer dans sa chambre, c'est que je ne peux guère leur dire "Voilà, j'étais enfermé dans un centre gouvernemental secret, j'ai un alibi".  
__- Je te le déconseille.  
__- Oui, je le sais bien, dit-il, soucieux. Peut-être que Logan va trouver une solution à… Oh, bon sang, Logan ! se rappela-t-il soudain._

_Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre._

_- Il s'en est sorti ? demanda-t-il._

_Max entra dans le salon d'un pas léger._

_- Il va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Joshua t'a remplacé.  
__- Oh, super ! se réjouit-il, amusé. Quelques gouttes de sang canin, ça va le décoincer un petit peu, hein ?_

_Il soupira à nouveau en voyant le visage sombre de Max. Il la regarda faire le tour de la cuisinière et commencer à faire chauffer de l'eau._

_- Je rigole, Max. Donc, il est sauvé, c'est ça ?  
__- Oui, dit-elle laconiquement._

_Il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il avait encore de gros progrès à faire pour la comprendre… Logan allait vivre, elle devrait s'en réjouir, non ?_

_- Où est le problème ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
__- J'ai décidé que je ne le reverrai plus, révéla-t-elle._

_C'était donc ça… Encore._

_- C'est-à-dire ? Plus de la semaine ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'ironiser.  
__- Plus jamais, corrigea-t-elle. Je ne veux plus prendre de risques. Et ne me dis pas… je te l'avais bien dit._

_Il la regarda quelques secondes en silence, réalisant qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse. Très sérieuse._

_- Je ne t'aurai rien dit, se contenta-t-il de commenter._

_Max prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sourire._

_- Un café ? lui demanda-t-elle._

_Alec se massa le cou, essayant de chasser la tension qui lui raidissait la nuque depuis quelques heures._

_- Oui, d'accord, accepta-t-il. Ecoute, puisqu'on est parti dans les sujets qui font plutôt mal… Parle-moi de lui. De Ben._

_Son jumeau n'avait pas cessé de l'obséder depuis que Max lui avait révélé que c'était lui qui avait massacré tous ces gens. Manticore lui avait dit que son 'clone' était devenu fou, pas qu'il s'était transformé en tueur psychopathe. Max se figea. Elle reposa la cafetière, songeuse, et finit par parler d'une voix douce._

_- Quand on était gamins, là-bas, à Manticore, il voulait toujours des réponses à ses questions, commença-t-elle. Du genre, pourquoi on était là, comment c'était dehors… Alors, il inventait des histoires extraordinaires pour tout expliquer. Et d'une certaine façon, nous nous sentions… aimés. Oui, on n'était plus tout seuls.  
__- C'était un enfant gentil…, comprit Alec. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Le visage de Max se ferma._

_- Après qu'on se soit évadés, on aurait dit qu'il y avait un peu trop de choses dans ce monde qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il a… disjoncté._

_Elle lui tourna le dos pour attraper deux tasses dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier et s'assit, les yeux dans le vague. Il fit le tour de la cuisinière pour s'appuyer contre la cloison à ses cotés._

_- Tu te sens bien ? demanda doucement Alec.  
__- Très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix trop sèche, comme pour contenir un trop plein d'émotion.  
__- Dis-moi ce que tu as…  
__- Nous étions dans les bois, dit Max, reprenant le fil de son récit d'une voix monocorde. Il était blessé. Les hommes de Manticore nous encerclaient. Et lui ne voulais pas revenir là-bas…  
__- Se faire ré-endoctriner… ou pire, comprit-il.  
__- Je l'ai tué._

_Alec se serait fait percuter par un semi-remorque que le choc n'aurait pas été plus violent._

Elle… Quoi ?

_Elle lui jeta un regard vide._

_- Il me l'a demandé et je l'ai fait, expliqua-t-elle pour la forme. Je me suis enfuie. En fait, j'ai sauvé ma peau._

_Elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses bien plus explicites que des mots._

_- J'ai du laisser son corps par terre, finit-elle, la voix brisée par le chagrin. Ce sont eux qui l'ont emmené…_

_Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer pour calmer ses sanglots. Puis, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux._

_- Merci, Max._

* * *

Il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance. Au final, il y avait eu tellement d'occasions manquées entre eux. Ils étaient aussi têtus et orgueilleux l'un que l'autre.

Il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Il travaillait avec elle depuis plus de six mois, ses amis à elle étaient devenu ses amis à lui, il connaissait les moindres détails de son histoire d'amour foireuse avec Logan, ils passaient la moitié de leur temps libre à s'engueuler ou à se fourrer dans des situations invraisemblables, ils avaient même couché ensemble – Dieu que ce mot lui déplaisait quand il s'agissait de Max ! – et il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Ça faisait mal.

Il lui reprochait sa froideur et la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux, mais au fond, avait-il jamais agi différemment ? En tout honnêteté, ça l'avait bien arrangé de penser qu'il avait eu une vie pire que celle de Max, de ne pas s'occuper de son passé à elle – il lui était déjà tellement difficile de vivre avec le sien. Il aurait pu insister pour qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'était passé entre eux quand elle avait décidé de ne plus l'évoquer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle le tenait à distance ? Il avait toujours fait pareil. N'était-il pas Monsieur 'Je-vais-toujours-bien' ?

Il soupira et se retourna à nouveau, décidant de ne plus penser à tout ça, sans succès. Comme s'il avait refusé trop longtemps de se livrer à cette petite introspection et que son subconscient le lui faisait aujourd'hui payer. Il s'assit rageusement sur le lit.

_Allez, va prendre l'air, tu vas finir par te rendre malade à force de penser…_

Il sortit dans le jardin et se mit à courir. C'était toujours comme ça qu'il se calmait. Il courait. Il se dirigea machinalement vers les bois pour descendre au lac et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé sur le rivage. Il contempla l'étendue d'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Seattle seulement. Tout était si paisible… Il eut un sourire ironique.

_Et nous, on débarque ici pour mettre la pagaille… Il n'y a que White pour choisir un endroit pareil pour se planquer…_

- Tu crois que les habitants du coin s'attendent à ce qui va leur tomber sur la tête quand on va récupérer les nôtres ? J'ai l'impression d'être le grand méchant loup qui va mettre la pagaille dans leur bergerie…

Alec sursauta et se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes, avant de se détendre. Max. Elle était assise sur l'herbe à la limite du bois. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il devait être encore plus perturbé qu'il le croyait. Il la regarda un instant.

- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, tu lis dans mes pensées…, commenta-t-il sobrement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas suivi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, dit-elle sèchement.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Elle le regardait d'un air méfiant, sur la défensive. Le cœur d'Alec se serra.

_Alors, ça va être comme ça entre nous désormais ?_

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur l'herbe.

- Je te propose d'enterrer la hache de guerre quelques minutes, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita quelques instant avant de hausser les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers le lac.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai déterrée…

Réflexion à la véracité douteuse étant donné que c'était elle qui s'arrangeait toujours pour lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis. Cependant, il ne releva pas, déterminé à ne pas envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-il plus doucement.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Trop de choses qui tournent dans ma tête, je suppose.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne t'aurai pas poussée à parler si j'avais su pour tes frères et sœurs, dit brusquement Alec.

Max haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Ça n'a aucune importance.  
- Il faut toujours que tu fasses ça ! s'exclama son compagnon en secouant la tête. Dès qu'on se met à parler de toi, de ce que tu ressens, tu fuis ou tu détournes la conversation.

Elle se leva et se mit face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, furieuse.

- Venant de toi, c'est un comble, Monsieur 'Je-vais-toujours-bien' ! Tu es un expert en la matière !  
- Justement, il serait peut-être temps que ça change, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac avant de se radoucir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
- Parce que je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Mes petites histoires contre ton passé à Manticore… Coté vie de rêve, tu as pas mal de points d'avance, non ?  
- Peut-être, admit Alec à contrecoeur. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on était de parfaits étrangers, tu aurais au moins pu essayer…  
- Parce que tous les problèmes viennent de moi, hein ? C'est vrai, tu as toujours eu une attitude tellement irréprochable…  
- C'est toi qui as fixé les règles, Max, tu as la mémoire courte. Il n'est pas de moi, le _"Ok, on a couché ensemble, mais c'est terminé. On oublie, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne s'est rien passé, on reprend tout à zéro. La moindre allusion et je t'étripe".  
_- Tu ne t'en es jamais privé pourtant. La preuve, tu viens encore une fois de remettre le sujet sur le tapis…

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'approcha de l'eau d'un pas rageur. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit, intrigué.

- Si tu me disais une bonne fois pour toute ce qui te pose problème, Max ? J'en ai marre de jouer aux devinettes… Autant parler crûment, ce n'était pas ta première fois et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir forcé. Et à moins que tu ne sois une sacrée bonne actrice, je crois pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que tu as apprécié autant que moi…  
- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle violemment.

Il la regarda quelques instant, rêveur, perdu dans des souvenirs qu'elle ne devinait que trop bien. Elle rougit et il comprit enfin.

- Il est là, le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as apprécié. C'est quoi qui te gêne le plus ? D'avoir couché avec moi ? C'était juste du sexe, Max. Vu les circonstances, tu ne devrais pas lui accorder plus d'importance que ça n'en a eu. Et puis, ça aurait pu être bien plus horrible, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, Renfro t'a attribué le X5 le plus sexy de Manticore, plaisanta-t-il dans une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Peine perdue, Max n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Il redevint sérieux.

- Ou alors c'est d'avoir 'trompé' Logan ? reprit-il. Quelle importance ? Si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, tu admettrais que tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Logan.  
- Alors quoi ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

- Il faut qu'on rentre, finit-elle par dire. On a besoin d'être en forme demain.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à repartir vers le bois. Alec l'attrapa par le bras.

- Non, dit-il.  
- Non ?  
- Non, tu ne t'en iras pas. Pas cette fois, trancha-t-il d'un ton décidé. Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas été au bout de cette discussion.  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle voulut le contourner, mais il lui bloqua le passage.

- Alec, laisse-moi passer ou je cogne ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, peu impressionné par son éclat, et se contenta de hausser les sourcils en attendant qu'elle se décide.

- Très bien, tu veux savoir ? dit-elle, à bout de nerfs. Le problème ne vient pas de Logan, mais de toi ! Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi !

Alec détourna les yeux, mais pas assez vite.

_Et bien, mon vieux, tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as eu…_

Max vit qu'elle l'avait blessé et essaya de se rattraper.

- Alec…, soupira-t-elle, désolée de voir qu'elle avait encore gaffé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas toi, le problème. Du moins, pas toi, toi…

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- C'est limpide…  
- Oh, bon sang !

Elle shoota rageusement dans le sable avant de se tourner brusquement vers lui.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si difficile ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas continuer comme avant et oublier tout ça ?  
- Tu veux dire, comme avant, quand je te servais de putching-ball ou, comme avant, quand je ne t'adressais plus la parole ? demanda sèchement Alec. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quelle solution je préfère…

Cette phrase fit à Max l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Mais était-elle pour autant prête à lui parler franchement ? Elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir lui faire comprendre, peur de sa réaction. Elle le regarda d'un air pensif.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé…, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment aurait été ta vie s'il n'y avait pas eu Manticore ? Je veux dire, si au lieu de ne pas être un super soldat, tu étais juste… toi ?  
- Si, une ou deux fois, répondit-il prudemment, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
- Et ?

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Et rien ! Ça ne m'apportera rien de passer des heures à me demander ce qui se serait passé si… Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients à être transgénique, tout comme il y a des avantages et des inconvénients à être un ordinaire, je suppose. Je fais avec, c'est tout. De toute façon, je ne peux rien y changer.

Max eut un sourire triste.

- Tu vois, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi, cette capacité à… 'faire avec'. Ça m'a toujours rendue folle de rage aussi.

Il ne dit rien, la laissant parler. Pour une fois qu'elle se confiait à lui, il n'allait pas tout gâcher, surtout si ça lui permettait d'enfin comprendre ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre, le jour où Renfro lui avait fait cadeau de Max, elle avait oublié de lui donner le mode d'emploi…

- Moi j'y ai pensé, à cette vie ordinaire, continua la transgénique, rêveuse. Des milliers de fois depuis dix ans. J'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de me fondre dans la masse, à essayer d'être normale, à me persuader que j'étais normale. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je me suis autant accrochée à Logan, lui qui est tellement… ordinaire. Ça me permettait de maintenir l'illusion, tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça, toujours silencieux.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu débarques dans ma vie. Tu es transgénique et ça ne te pose aucun problème. Quand je te regarde vivre, tout à l'air tellement facile ! Et je t'en veux pour ça ! comprit-elle elle-même au moment où elle lui adressait ces mots. Quand je te regarde, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas si difficile d'être ce que nous sommes… Tu me fais voir les choses différemment et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça.  
- Tu n'es pas sûre d'aimer ça ou tu as peur d'aimer ça ? demanda Alec, un peu trop perspicace. Pourquoi te poses-tu autant de questions, Max ? Nous sommes transgéniques, pas ordinaires. Tu auras beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y aura jamais de remède pour ça. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'acceptes telle que tu es. Et puis, sincèrement, si tu enlèves le fait qu'on soit traqués par White et ses amis, tu admettras qu'être transgénique est beaucoup mieux qu'être ordinaire !

Max le regarda quelques instant avant de reprendre.

- Même le sexe est meilleur, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Et ça aussi, c'est de ta faute…

Il leva un sourcil amusé.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Alec ! le provoqua-t-elle, ironique. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué la différence ?

L'amusement du transgénique se transforma en sourire.

- Bien sûr que si, je l'ai toujours su, nous sommes mieux entre nous, confirma-t-il. Mais je me demandais quand toi, tu finirais par le réaliser. Si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté pour qu'on en parle bien plus tôt. Tu réalises qu'on a perdu presque un an à jouer au chat et à la souris ?  
- On n'a rien perdu du tout. Je ne suis pas folle au point d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec toi !  
- Menteuse !

Elle sursauta, troublée, et lui tourna brusquement le dos. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Elle frissonna et essaya de se dégager.

- Ne me touche pas, Alec, supplia-t-elle presque. S'il te plait.  
- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, la forçant à se retourner pour le regarder. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que quand tu me touches, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, admit-elle enfin.

Il éclata de rire et elle se raidit, vexée, cherchant à nouveau à se dégager. Il raffermit son étreinte, la serrant toujours plus près.

- Seigneur, Maxie…, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu as l'art et la manière de tout compliquer, tu sais ça ? Est-ce que pour une fois, une seule et unique fois, tu pourrais arrêter de penser et te laisser aller, tout simplement ?  
- Et ça va nous mener où, hein ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi en lui faisant face, toujours dans ses bras. Toi qui passes d'une fille à l'autre et moi qui n'arrête pas de t'engueuler, on forme un joli couple…  
- Le couple idéal…

Il lui passa un doigt sous le menton et leva son visage vers lui, approchant lentement ses lèvres des siennes, lui laissant tout le temps de faire marche arrière. Il la voulait. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un. Mais, plus que tout, il voulait qu'elle le veuille aussi. Ce soir, pas de Manticore, pas de Renfro, pas de Logan, pas d'excuses. Il la vit hésiter une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne passe les bras autour de son cou et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Comme ça lui avait manqué ! Il avait envie d'elle, tellement envie qu'il en avait mal. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent, jouant l'une avec l'autre avec passion. Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'oxygène commença à leur manquer, le souffle court, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire demain matin que tu regrettes ou que tu ne veux pas en parler, Maxie, dit Alec d'une voix tendue. Parce que là, je risquerai de vraiment mal le prendre.

Elle sourit sans le quitter des yeux et, d'un geste fluide, fit passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête. Alec la dévora du regard. Elle était magnifique… A la lueur de la lune, il voyait les runes se détacher sur sa peau mate. Il fronça les sourcils. Elles n'y étaient pas à la soirée…

- Elles vont et elles viennent, murmura Max. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Il leva la main et commença à les dessiner du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner. Puis, il posa les lèvres sur la veine qui palpitait au creux de son cou. Max ferma les yeux et sentit son corps s'embraser. Elle voulait sentir la peau d'Alec contre la sienne.

- Enlève ton tee-shirt, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui augmenta encore l'excitation de son amant.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement entre deux baisers, deux caresses, puis Alec allongea Max sur le sable et commença à parcourir son corps de ses lèvres. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il atteignit le point sensible entre ses cuisses et ferma les yeux. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir son nom. C'était ça qu'il voulait, qu'elle se donne, sans inhibitions, sans pudeur. Il avait décidé de prendre son temps, de lui faire perdre la tête. Cette nuit, il lui ferait l'amour, ce ne serait pas seulement une histoire de sexe. Peu importe qu'elle n'ait pas prononcé les mots qu'il voulait entendre, il savait instinctivement qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Il sentit son corps se tendre d'une secousse alors qu'un violent orgasme la traversait.

- Alec !

Il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement, ses mains parcourant sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches… Il redessinait encore et encore chaque partie de ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant, soudain charmeuse. D'un coup de rein, elle inversa leurs positions et se retrouva sur lui.

- A mon tour…

Elle prit un malin plaisir à lui rendre la pareille, traçant un sillon brûlant sur son torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Alec se crispa violemment lorsqu'elle atteignit son entrejambe, alors que les mains et la bouche de la jeune femme le torturaient à n'en plus finir. Elle était en train de le rendre fou… D'un mouvement brusque, il la tira à lui et reprit sa place au-dessus d'elle. Max entoura ses hanches de ses jambes.

- Viens…, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il entra enfin en elle et tout devint flou. C'était comme si les choses reprenaient enfin leur place. Alec fit durer le plaisir, ralentissant et accélérant tour à tour le rythme de leur corps à corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie. Tout finit par exploser autour d'eux, les laissant sans force, mais incroyablement comblés.

Après quelques minutes, les battements de leurs cœurs ralentirent enfin. Alec roula sur le coté, entraînant Max avec lui, et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe. Elle posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule avec un soupir de bien-être. Ils s'endormirent sur le sable, leurs corps moites toujours emmêlés.

* * *

Lorsque Max se réveilla, elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le lac. Alec. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient fait l'amour sur la berge, là où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre ! Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Allongée sur le sable dans ses bras, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis une éternité.

Le menton posé sur le torse d'Alec, elle le regarda dormir quelques instants, regrettant presque d'être obligé de le réveiller tant il avait l'air paisible et détendu. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Max qui le regardait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le menton toujours appuyé sur sa poitrine.

- Salut, toi, dit-elle doucement. Bien dormi ?  
- Pas assez, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

- J'ai mal partout ! se plaignit-elle.

Alec la regarda s'asseoir et s'étirer comme un chat. Il sentit une bouffée de désir lui envahir le ventre et détourna les yeux à regret. Vu la position du soleil, il ne devait pas être loin de sept heures du matin et les autres devaient être réveillés depuis longtemps. Il s'assit à son tour et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Max. La jeune femme frissonna.

- Il faut qu'on rentre, tout le monde doit se demander où on a disparu, dit-il à contrecoeur. Dommage, j'aurai bien prolongé la grasse matinée.

Elle lui sourit.

- Une autre fois…

- Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler, lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se rhabillèrent sans se presser et regagnèrent la villa bras dessus bras dessous. Ils se séparèrent en voyant que Biggs et Krit prenaient le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

- Trop tard ! On vous a vu…  
- Bonjour à toi aussi, Biggs ! le salua calmement Max, sans relever son commentaire. Je vais prendre une douche.  
- Je te remercie de me laisser me débrouiller seul avec eux, Maxie ! ironisa Alec.  
- Mais de rien, railla-t-elle volontairement. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu es toujours très doué pour gérer les situations embarrassantes. Mais méfie-toi de ce que tu vas dire ou là, c'est moi qui risque de très mal le prendre…

Elle disparut dans la villa sous les yeux des trois jeunes gens. Biggs se tourna vers Alec d'un air interrogateur, le sourire aux lèvres.

- N'insiste pas, vieux, le découragea d'avance Alec. Je ne dirai rien.  
- J'en déduis que vous vous êtes réconciliés, commenta Krit en beurrant nonchalamment sa tartine.  
- Quelque chose comme ça, admit Alec.

Il s'assit, observa la nourriture étalée sur la table et fronça les sourcils.

- Où avez-vous dégoté tout ça ?  
- Figure-toi que le garde-manger était plein à ras bord, expliqua Biggs. Soit les propriétaires viennent de partir et ce sont les restes, soit quelqu'un a fait des provisions en prévision de leur arrivée… Dans les deux cas, c'est tant mieux pour nous !

Chloé arriva sur la terrasse et se joignit à eux.

- Il reste du café ? demanda-t-elle.

Après s'être servi, Alec lui tendit la cafetière.

- Max n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il est presque sept heures ! Ne me dites pas qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, Son Altesse a l'intention de faire la grasse matinée ?  
- Si seulement…, marmonna Alec entre ses dents.

Krit et Biggs échangèrent un regard entendu et éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Chloé les regardait d'un œil rond, se demandant quelle mouche les avait piqués.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

North Cascades, Villa, 8 h 00

Les deux mains appuyées sur le carrelage de la douche, tête baissée, Max laissait l'eau chaude cascader sur son dos, dans une vaine tentative pour évacuer la tension qui lui raidissait à nouveau la nuque. Elle eut un soupir de regret. Tout lui avait semblé si simple quand elle s'était réveillée dans les bras d'Alec il y n'y avait même pas une heure… Maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Syl… Syl entre les mains de White.

Elle se crispa et dut se retenir pour ne pas envoyer son poing contre le mur de la douche.

_Garde ta rage pour plus tard…_

Jamais ses propres résolutions de ne pas faire de victimes humaines – encore que le terme d'humain soit discutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de White – ne lui avaient semblé aussi difficiles à tenir… Elle ne rêvait que de ça, mettre ses mains autour du cou de ce fumier et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève… Et ensuite… Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un tira le rideau pour la rejoindre dans la douche.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Alec ?  
- Ça fait près d'une demi-heure que tu es là dessous… Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais noyée…, commenta-t-il avec malice. Alors, je suis venu te presser un peu…  
- Je rêvais…  
- De moi, j'espère ?

Elle lui donna un léger coup de poings dans l'estomac.

- Là, c'est toi qui rêve, répliqua-t-elle en souriant alors qu'il se frottait le ventre d'un air prétendument blessé.  
- Je ne désespère pas, tout peut arriver. Regarde, on est tous les deux nus sous une même douche et tu ne m'as pas encore tué… Il y a du progrès, non ?  
- Je suis désolée d'avoir toujours été aussi…, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- … casse-pied ? Soupe-au-lait ? Brutale ? termina-t-il à sa place.

Le regard de la transgénique s'assombrit et elle se détourna. Il avait raison, mais l'entendre dire aussi crûment était dur à avaler. Alec passa sa main sous son menton et la força à croiser son regard.

- Je plaisantais, Maxie, la rassura doucement le jeune homme. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas toujours eu une conduite irréprochable…  
- D'accord… Je dois m'inquiéter de te voir si conciliant ?  
- Tu me laisses partager ta douche, alors je fais un effort… Donnant-donnant.

Il la poussa légèrement pour se retrouver lui aussi sous le jet.

- Ne le prend pas mal, Alec, mais je ne suis pas sûre que le fait que tu me rejoignes sous la douche nous fasse gagner du temps…, fit remarquer Max, dubitative, en le regardant attraper le savon. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Je me débarrasse de tout ce sable, commenta-t-il le plus tranquillement du monde. Fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois qu'il nous prendra l'envie de faire l'amour sur une plage, rappelle-moi à quel point c'est inconfortable…  
- Pauvre bébé, railla Max. Qui aurait cru que Monsieur-le-super-soldat élevé à la dure soit à ce point attaché à son petit confort ?  
- Hey, se récria-t-il, faussement vexé, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que c'est parce que j'ai été élevé à la dure que j'aime autant mon petit confort ? Et puis, avoue – toi, moi, un matelas moelleux… Même pas un tout petit peu tentée ?

Il fit une moue gourmande avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- Tourne-toi…  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Max.  
- Allez, tourne-toi, je ne vais pas te manger…

Elle le regarda un instant, perplexe, avant de lui tourner le dos. Il commença à la savonner en commençant par le bas de ses reins, remontant progressivement vers sa nuque. Max se détendit instantanément. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Mole n'était pas encore arrivé parce que s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, leur douche commune risquait de s'éterniser… Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller alors qu'Alec parcourait son corps de ses mains, fermement décidé à ne pas laisser un millimètre carré de sa peau dépourvu de mousse.

Etrange comme les choses pouvaient changer si vite… Si on lui avait dit il y a 72 heures qu'Alec et elle en serait à un tel degré d'intimité, elle aurait probablement réfléchit à deux fois avant de les accompagner dans leur mission sauvetage. Et elle aurait eu tort. Aujourd'hui les choses lui semblaient tellement évidentes que c'en était risible ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se sentir aussi à l'aise avec un homme – Alec encore moins qu'un autre. Et pourtant… Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne, aucune inhibition avec lui. A cet instant précis, elle n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Elle frissonna alors que ses mains remontaient sur son ventre et effleurait la courbe de ses seins.

- Tu es magnifique, Maxie, on te l'a déjà dit ? Juste parfaite…, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna à nouveau. C'était elle ou bien la température de la cabine de douche venait subitement de grimper de quelques degrés ?

- Alors, je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

Brusquement rappelée à la réalité, il la sentit se crisper à nouveau sous ses doigts.

- Syl… J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, dit-elle avec angoisse.  
- On va la tirer de là, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle acquiesça et saisit à son tour le savon. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à Alec, elle l'observa quelques instants en silence, le dévorant des yeux. Il était magnifique, les yeux clôts sous le jet de la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau dorée. Alors qu'elle tendait les mains pour effleurer ses abdominaux et l'attirer à elle, il lui saisit les poignets et sourit.

- Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, ce qui est sensé n'être qu'une douche innocente risque fort de déraper…, l'avertit-il.

Max baissa les yeux vers une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça non ? fit-elle remarquer. Si tu ne voulais pas que cette douche 'dérape', mon cher, il ne fallait pas y entrer… Besoin d'aide pour régler ton petit problème ? ajouta-t-elle, mutine, en se collant à lui.

Elle déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule et remonta le long de son cou.

- Tu es infernale, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu troubles ma concentration. J'étais juste venu te tenir compagnie en tout bien, tout honneur, et toi, tu prends un malin plaisir à me perturber…  
- Navrée de te décevoir, Alec, mais tu es la personne la moins innocente que je connaisse. Mais si je te perturbe à ce point, je peux sortir d'ici tout de s…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Alec s'écrasaient déjà sur les siennes. Toute pensée cohérente déserta son esprit alors qu'il l'adossait contre le carrelage de la douche. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine et la jeune femme haleta sous la sensation.

- Alec…, gémit-elle en passant les bras autour de son cou, le serrant toujours plus près. On n'a pas le… temps… pour… ça. Les autres vont nous attendre…

Elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme.

- Viens maintenant.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger de la villa, Biggs regardait Mole et son équipe s'installer. Ça le rassurait de savoir qu'ils seraient bien secondés pour cette mission sauvetage. Sous ses airs de lézard bourru, Mole était plus que compétent. Un ordinateur portable était ouvert sur la table et la connexion avec Terminal City était en passe d'être établie. Les yeux de Biggs tombèrent sur Krit, qui observait ce remue-ménage avec circonspection. Il s'approcha du 2009.

- Tout ça a l'air de te laisser perplexe, commenta-t-il avec amusement.  
- Quand on a entendu parler d'une zone où se réunissaient les transgéniques à Seattle, on a cru comprendre que c'était à peine mieux qu'un squat amélioré. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi bien… organisé, admit Krit.  
- Il faut remercier Max et Alec pour ça, c'est eux qui ont tout pris en main, expliqua Biggs. Tout le monde se contente de continuer sur la lancée.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

- C'est vrai, ce que dit Max ? demanda brusquement Krit. Sur le fait que les 2009 ne sont pas les bienvenus à Terminal City…

Biggs se rembrunit.

- Dire que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus est peut-être un peu excessif…, dit le X5 à contrecoeur. Disons que les autres transgéniques se montrent plutôt méfiants envers les 2009. Depuis que la répression anti-'mutants' s'est durcie à Seattle, la vie à TC est devenue plus compliquée et les tensions se sont accumulées. On se serre tous les coudes pour faire bloc face aux ordinaires et, en tant que 2009, Max s'est retrouvée à l'écart. Vous vous êtes tous évadés il y a tellement longtemps que ceux de Terminal City – les trangéniques en tout cas, les transhumains ont moins de problèmes avec ça – ont du mal à vous considérer comme faisant partie des nôtres…  
- C'est stupide !

Biggs haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, admit-il, fataliste, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, les histoires entre Max et Alec n'ont rien arrangé. Malgré son coté tête brûlée, Alec a toujours été l'un des officiers les plus respectés à Manticore. Quand les transgéniques de Terminal City ont vu que ça n'allait plus trop entre eux, ils sont partis du principe que c'était lié au fait qu'elle était une 2009, personne n'a réfléchi plus loin… Ils sont tous tellement persuadés que les 2009 ne sont que des sous-transgéniques qu'il ne leur est jamais venu à l'esprit que leur commandant en chef pouvait craquer pour l'un d'eux ! Et encore moins que ce soit réciproque…

Krit eut un sourire.

- Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure, leur petit jeu ? demanda-t-il.  
- Trop longtemps, reconnut Biggs. Je suis content que les choses se soient arrangées, ça commençait à devenir franchement pénible…

A ce moment, Chloé s'approcha des deux X5.

- Salut ! Vous savez où sont Max et Alec ? demanda-t-elle, rejoignant sans le savoir le sujet de leur conversation. Mole voudrait commencer le briefing…

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Euh…, finit par lâcher Biggs. Alec a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche.  
- Je crois que Max aussi est là-haut, compléta Krit, s'abstenant prudemment d'en dire plus.  
- Ok, acquiesça Chloé. Je vais les chercher.

Biggs se plaça devant elle, lui bloquant le passage vers l'escalier.

- Non ! dit-il précipitamment. Je… vais y aller ! Tu devrais retourner voir Mole.  
- En fait, il veut vous voir, toi et Krit, le détrompa la rouquine. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Le X5 la regarda grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre en se mordant les lèvres.

- J'espère qu'ils prennent leur douche séparément…, entendit-il murmurer Krit dans son dos.

Biggs se retourna pour le dévisager. Le 2009 avait l'air aussi peu convaincu que lui-même.

* * *

Chloé frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'Alec occupait et, n'entendant pas de réponse, se décida à entrer. Vide. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Alec ?

Elle vérifia que la salle de bain était bien déserte et retourna dans le couloir, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Max, contrariée.

_Je parie qu'Alec est déjà descendu, pendant que l'autre se prélasse dans sa baignoire… Et dire que c'est à cette fille qu'on doit tous notre liberté…_

Elle secoua la tête avec amertume. Biggs lui avait raconté l'incendie du complexe et comment Max et Alec s'étaient débrouillés pour venir en aide aux transgéniques depuis qu'ils étaient tous dehors, notamment leurs problèmes avec White. Elle avait honnêtement reconnu qu'ils devaient tous à Max une fière chandelle, mais elle était loin d'être prête à l'admettre à haute voix. La 2009 lui était profondément antipathique – trop sûre d'elle, trop bien intégrée au monde – et elle était ravie qu'Alec partage son sentiment sur ce point… Encore que la réaction de son ancien compagnon d'unité le soir précédent l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Il avait paru bien trop se soucier de ce que Max pouvait ressentir suite à leur petit échange au sujet des évadés…

_Non, Alec ne s'entend pas avec Max… Il n'y a qu'à voir de qu'elle façon ils se parlent lorsqu'ils sont dans la même pièce… Je me fais des idées._

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Max sans s'annoncer. En sous-vêtements, la jolie brune sursauta.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? demanda-t-elle agressivement à Chloé.  
- Désolée, s'excusa l'autre du bout des lèvres. Tout le monde t'attend en bas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Max passa rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt.

- Comme tu vois, je m'habille…, lâcha-t-elle ironiquement.  
- Et bien, accélère, répondit sèchement la rouquine. Tu ne saurais pas où est Alec par hasard ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le jeune homme entra dans la chambre d'un pas nonchalant, torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un jean.

- Il est là, répondit-il à la place de Max. On arrive, donne-nous encore cinq petites minutes.

Chloé le dévisagea quelques instants, bouche bée, puis son regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

- C'est une pl… plaisanterie ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches avec elle ? C'est une foutue 2009 !

Le regard d'Alec se durcit et il sentit Max se tendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, prête à bondir. Il s'interposa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Ça, ça me regarde, répliqua-t-il vertement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et j'apprécierais que tu changes de ton.

Chloé en resta muette, interloquée. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'il lui parlait de cette façon…

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes d'ici, lâcha Max, les dents serrées. Tout de suite.

Chloé lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, furieuse.

- Elle raconte des conneries, dit calmement Alec.  
- Elle n'est pas la seule, ajouta rageusement Max. En fait, tout Terminal City raconte ce genre de conneries. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de les entendre ! finit-elle par crier. J'en ai marre de passer mon temps à me sentir obligée de leur prouver je ne sais quoi !

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle recula d'un pas.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Alec.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Laisse-leur le temps… Ils finiront par comprendre que vous n'êtes pas différent de nous.  
- Et quand ?

Il encadra son visage de ses mains et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bientôt. Allez, dit-il en attrapant son tee-shirt, on nous attend.

* * *

Biggs adressa à Alec un regard d'excuse quand il le vit descendre l'escalier quelques pas derrière Max. Le couple avait l'air tendu. Il s'installa à coté d'eux dans le salon où Mole avait réunit tout le monde pour faire le point de la situation.

- Désolé, leur souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de monter.

Il avait deviné que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées en voyant l'expression de Chloé lorsqu'elle était redescendue du premier étage. La rouquine l'avait gratifié d'un regard noir aussi explicite qu'un "tu le savais, hein ?" avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux. Alec haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe, ça se serait su à un moment ou à un autre, fit-il remarquer, fataliste.  
- J'aurai préféré que ce soit à un autre moment, cingla Max. Ca m'aurait peut-être évité de me faire insulter… Encore une fois !

Alec posa une main au bas de son dos pour la calmer, alors que Mole prenait la parole. Ils firent la synthèse des renseignements obtenus au cours des dernières 72 heures et dressèrent un plan d'attaque pour la nuit même. Leur plus grande crainte était que, parmi la trentaine de gardes réunis sur le complexe, se trouvent des Familiers. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème à se débarrasser des gardes ordinaires, mais eux, ce serait une autre histoire… D'autant plus qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

- Ils sont plus forts, plus rapides, plus entraînés que la moyenne des ordinaires, expliqua Max aux transgéniques arrivés en renfort qui n'avaient encore jamais eu affaire aux membres de la secte. En fait, ils ont à peu près les mêmes capacités que nous. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont insensibles à la douleur et bien plus résistants, ce qui leur donne un sacré avantage… Frappez fort, frappez vite et ne faites pas de sentiments, eux n'en feront pas.  
- On peut les tuer, non ? demanda Chloé.

En bonne professionnelle, elle avait mis ses rancoeurs de coté pour écouter la transgénique. Elle était intriguée par ces fameux Familiers et n'était pas obtuse au point de refuser d'entendre les conseils d'une personne qui, sur ce point en tout cas, en savait plus qu'elle. Max marqua une hésitation.

- J'ai toujours demandé d'éviter dans la mesure du possible de faire des victimes humaines, parce que ça ne ferait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, expliqua-t-elle. On nous déteste déjà suffisamment comme ça, pas la peine de leur donner l'occasion d'en rajouter. Je préfèrerai qu'on évite de tuer les gardes ordinaires, étant donné qu'on peut en venir à bout sans trop de difficultés. Mais pour ce qui est des Familiers, ils veulent nous massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Si tuer est le seul moyen de vous en tirer, vous avez mon feu vert.

Alec réprima un mouvement de surprise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Dès que vous avez franchi le périmètre du complexe, continua-t-elle, vous signalez à Dix par vos oreillettes que vous êtes hors zone et vous vous dispersez. C'est chacun pour soi, le point de ralliement est Terminal City. Il faudra briefer les prisonniers sur ce point – ceux qui veulent aller au Canada sont libres de le faire, idem pour ceux qui veulent rejoindre Seattle, mais si jamais vous décidez de rester groupés, vous le faites à vos risques et périls.  
- En gros, on va risquer nos vies pour libérer les nôtres et on va les laisser ensuite se débrouiller, en prenant le risque qu'ils se fassent reprendre ? traduisit Clem, un X5 du groupe de Mole. Bonjour l'esprit de groupe… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'occupe des nôtres, on n'a pas pour habitude de les abandonner, nous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Max serra les dents.

_Finalement, peut-être qu'Ames White est une solution préférable à une retour à la case départ à Terminal City…_

Elle allait répliquer vertement, mais Alec la devança.

- Cette vallée est un vrai goulot, expliqua-t-il calmement afin de tuer dans l'œuf un échange qui avait toutes les chances de dégénérer. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, si on reste groupés, on n'aura aucune chance de sortir d'ici et de regagner Seattle en vie. White n'est pas bête, il n'a pas choisi cet endroit pour rien. Si on se sépare, on aura une chance de passer au travers des mailles du filet. Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, c'est du bon sens.

_Non, pas tout à fait à la case départ…_

Max lui adressa un regard reconnaissant alors que les transgéniques présents dans la pièce se regardaient avec perplexité. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur leader prendre le parti de la 2009 aussi ouvertement. Visiblement, ils avaient raté quelque chose. Chloé se renfrogna, mais Mole leur adressa un clin d'œil ravi.

- Ravi de voir que vous êtes à nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les deux, commenta-t-il en mâchant son cigare avec un regain d'enthousiasme. Quelqu'un a des questions ?

Devant le silence de l'assemblée, il enchaîna.

- Bien, dans ce cas, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Bonne chance à tous.

* * *

North Cascades, 20 h 00

Ils s'étaient réunis en équipes de deux. Max et Krit. Alec et Chloé. Mole et Biggs. Clem et un autre X5, Chris, avec qui Alec avait déjà travaillé du temps de Manticore. La dernière équipe avait pris la direction du barrage, pour couper le courant dans la vallée. Alec se repassait les étapes du plan dans sa tête dans l'espoir de calmer sa nervosité.

1) Couper électricité pour déconnecter l'alarme et aménager une brèche dans la barrière électrifiée qui entourait le complexe,  
2) Profiter de la coupure de courant pour détourner les caméras de sécurité,  
3) Attendre que les générateurs de secours prennent le relais pour que cela réactive les systèmes d'ouverture des portes,  
4) Trouver les prisonniers et les faire sortir sans casse.

_Facile…_

Ben voyons. Pour tous les membres de leur petit commando, c'était effectivement une opération facile, ils avaient déjà réalisé des missions autrement plus périlleuses à Manticore. Mais ni lui, ni Max ne se faisaient d'illusions, White les avait attiré ici parce qu'il voulait mettre la main sur la X5-452 et ils se leurraient s'ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient tous entrer et sortir sans dommages.

Alec se frotta nerveusement les mains et regarda pour la millième fois sa montre. Il jeta un regard vers Max et Krit qui discutaient à quelques mètres de là, calmes en apparence. Mais il sentait la jeune femme aussi tendue que lui. Alors qu'elle avait une si grande répugnance pour les armes à feu, il avait pour la première fois réussi à lui faire accepter l'idée de se munir un revolver. Elle lui avait répété que, de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas, mais il avait fini par la convaincre en lui faisant remarquer que White n'aurait pas autant de scrupules.

- A te voir, on dirait que tu es inquiet.

Il sursauta quand Chloé se glissa à ses cotés. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ses yeux se reportèrent à nouveau malgré lui vers Max.

- Je le suis, dit-il simplement, la tête ailleurs.  
- On a déjà vu pire, fit remarquer la rouquine. Je me souviens d'une ou deux missions où on est vraiment passés à deux doigts d'y laisser la peau. Et c'était autrement plus difficile que ce soir. Cela dit, je dois t'avouer que je suis curieuse de rencontrer ces Familiers que vous craignez tant…  
- Ne le sois pas. Ça n'a rien d'une mission comme les autres, tu ne connais pas White. Il a une idée très précise de ce qu'il veut, et il fera tout pour l'obtenir…  
- Et ce qu'il veut, c'est Max, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa la X5. Décidemment, cette fille a un sacré truc avec les mecs !

* * *

_Seattle, quelques semaines plus tôt_

_Max cherchait Zack. Et quand Max cherchait quelque chose, on pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir trouvé. Même si ça signifiait tout bouleverser sur son passage. Et lui esquinter la main. Et l'obliger à vendre des stéroïdes dans une zone où il était persona non grata. Et le laisser se faire massacrer par les têtes d'acier. Max-le-bulldozer, c'était son surnom._

_Elle l'avait trouvé. Zack, son 'grand frère'. Elle avait également gagné un nouveau surnom – Max-la-personne-la-plus-aveugle-de-la-planète. Parce que si Grand Frère Zack regardait Max comme une personne normalement constituée regarde sa sœur, Alec était le Pape avec un grand P. Et accessoirement candidat pour devenir lui aussi le grand frère de Max._

_Ils étaient attablés au Crash, OC, Max et lui. Une soirée comme les autres où ils observaient de loin Sketchy perdre… au baby-foot cette fois, ça changeait du billard. Mais il jouait contre Zack, et une soirée au Crash en présence de ce Ken nouvelle génération, et bien, ça ne correspondait pas à l'idée que se faisait Alec d'une soirée parfaite entre copains. Définitivement pas._

Il ne manquait plus que ça, un second superman qui vient marcher sur mes plates-bandes. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que lui et Logan trouveront le piédestal où Max s'obstine à les caser trop petit pour deux et qu'ils finiront par s'entretuer…

_La voix d'OC le tira de ses pensées moroses._

_- Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda cette dernière à Max en désignant son 'frère' d'un mouvement de tête. L'aider à bosser à nouveau pour Jampony ? Lui trouver un appart' ?  
__- Quel veinard ! s'exclama Alec, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de l'afro-américaine. Quoi ?  
__- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, répondit Max. Je suis contente de le revoir.  
__- __Ça__ va rouler maintenant, approuva OC. C'est pas trop tôt !_

_Elles portèrent un toast silencieux alors que Zack et Sketchy s'approchaient de leur table. Max se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine déçue de ce dernier._

_- Qui a gagné ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.  
__- Il m'a fichu une raclée, avoua l'apprenti journaliste.  
__- Faut pas désespérer, vieux, le consola Zack.  
__- Le combat était inégal, avec sa main cybernétique ! protesta son malheureux adversaire. Je devrais peut-être m'en procurer une…_

_Alec sourit et OC leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Je serais toi, ce serait plutôt une tête que je me procurerais, commenta l'afro-américaine.  
__- Je m'enverrais bien une bière…, lâcha Sketchy._

_Max attrapa le pichet vide qui trônait sur la table et se laissa glisser de son tabouret._

_- D'accord, je crois que c'est ma tournée, annonça-t-elle en partant vers le bar.  
__- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Alec en lui emboîtant le pas._

_Il sentit le regard de Zack peser dans son dos et se rembrunit. Il était peut-être temps que quelqu'un éclaircisse Max sur les sentiments que semblait lui porter son cher 'frère'. Il était prêt à parier sa chemise qu'OC avait elle aussi des doutes à ce sujet, mais la connaissant, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle les partage avec Max._

Que les nanas sont pénibles lorsqu'on touche à leur sacro-sainte solidarité féminine ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'OC s'obstine à dire systématiquement ce que Max veut entendre ? Depuis quand Max est une petite fille si fragile que tout le monde semble s'être donné pour mission d'empêcher qu'elle perde ses illusions sur la beauté de ce monde ?

_Et non, il n'était pas ironique. Pas du tout. Pour être honnête, ça l'aurait arrangé que ce soit OC qui, pour une fois, joue les rabat-joie de service. Au lieu de ça, il avait eu droit à un "Tu vas l'aider à travailler à nouveau pour Jampony ? Lui trouver un appart ?" Pourquoi pas l'épouser tant qu'on y était ? Ce n'était pas Zack qui s'en plaindrait… Et au lieu de ça, Alec-l'empêcheur-de-tourner-en-rond allait à nouveau entrer en scène et donner à Max une énième raison de lui en vouloir._

Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler… Elle finira bien par s'en apercevoir de toute façon.

_C'était la voix de la raison qui parlait. Mais Alec n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de raisonnable. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Max. Si on lui avait dit un jour que sa 'partenaire' déclencherait chez lui une telle obsession, il aurait dit à Renfro d'aller se faire voir, même en sachant que ça lui ferait gagner un aller simple en section Psy-Ops…_

Je suis encore plus atteint que je le pensais…

_Il rejoignit la transgénique au comptoir._

_- Max ? J'ai une question à te poser… Il ne serait pas un peu bizarre, ton frère Zack ? commença-t-il prudemment._

_Elle fit volte-face, surprise. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il l'avait suivie._

_- Ah ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, surprise.  
__- Pour commencer, ce gars là ne ce comporte pas comme un frère…, lui fit remarquer Alec.  
__- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, vide ton sac ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement._

_Il respira un bon coup avant de se lancer._

_- Il bande pour toi, ça crève les yeux, lâcha-t-il crûment.  
__- Va te faire voir, Alec.  
__- Je te le dis, c'est tout.  
__- Inutile, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête de malade ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de regarder une fille plus de deux minutes sans ressentir le besoin irrépressible de lui sauter dessus que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.  
__- __Ça__, c'est un coup bas…, fit-il remarquer, vexé.  
__- C'est la vérité, Alec, tout le monde n'est pas aussi tordu que toi, renchérit-elle. Zack est mon frère. Fin de la discussion.  
__- D'accord, puisque visiblement tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais essayer différemment…_

_Il continua sur un ton lent, comme s'il parlait à une attardée._

_- Il n'y a pas de frères et sœurs à Manticore, Maxie, seulement 1) des séries X qui partageaient le même dortoir et 2) des clones. Sur le plan affectif, tu le considères peut-être comme ton frère, mais biologiquement parlant, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté. Et s'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que Zack voit en toi bien plus qu'une sœur…  
__- Tu racontes des conneries, Alec.  
__- Oh que non, railla-t-il. Je suis même sûr qu'il ne demande pas mieux que d''approfondir' vos relations…_

_Il fit un bon en arrière pour se mettre hors de sa portée, anticipant le coup qu'elle voulut lui porter. Il avait son compte de bleus pour la semaine. Sa main se souvenait encore de la porte de son casier…_

_- Tu es un porc, Alec. Je considère Zack comme mon frère, liens biologiques ou non, et je trouve tes sous-entendus absolument écoeurants._

_Le transgénique haussa les épaules._

_- Je suis le clone de ton 'frère' Ben… Et pour autant que je sache, coucher avec moi ne t'a pas posé de problèmes de conscience.  
__- C'était différent, objecta-t-elle, les dents serrées.  
__- En quoi ? Je serais curieux d'entendre ça…  
__- Laisse tomber, Alec, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos d'un geste furieux. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu retournes t'asseoir vite fait, avant que je ne te tue pour de bon !_

_Il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule et finit par retourner à leur table._

C'est ça, je me fais des idées, Maxie…

_Il reprit sa place dans un silence pesant. Apparemment, OC avait renoncé à faire la causette avec l'ami Zack, probablement découragée par son air engageant. Alec vida d'un trait le fond de sa chope de bière sous les yeux intrigués de l'afro-américaine. Il haussa les épaules en réponse et elle commença à taper du pied d'impatience._

_- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait…, se demanda-t-elle alors que Max ne revenait pas.  
__- J'aurais bien été me renseigner, mais elle m'a rembarré, l'informa poliment Alec._

_Zack se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers le comptoir, sous les yeux affligés d'Alec et d'OC. Décidément, le blondinet était d'une sociabilité néandertalienne…_

_- Et évidemment, son sauveur vole à sa rescousse, commenta Alec avec amertume. Dieu préserve Max de porter une énorme chope de bière, elle qui est si fragile !_

_Cette fois, OC le dévisagea d'un air carrément perplexe._

_- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
__- A toi de me le dire, chou, répondit son amie. Tu es contrarié ou je ne m'y connais pas…  
__- Et bien, puisque tu es si douée, peut-être que tu pourrais faire comprendre à Max que son frère Zack a des idées pas si innocentes que ça en ce qui la concerne. Histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas de haut quand il décidera de lui faire une jolie déclaration… ou de lui sauter dessus. Toi, peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera.  
__- Je suis sûre que tu te trompes, dit OC d'un ton peu convaincu.  
__- C'est ça, renchérit Alec. Et après, tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien remarqué.  
__- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, trancha son amie. Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ?_

_Alec se crispa. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste. OC frissonna en voyant son visage impénétrable. Il s'était soudain refermé comme une huître._

_- Tu rêves, répondit-il calmement.  
__- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
__- Je rentre, j'ai mon compte pour ce soir._

* * *

- Tu deviens pénible, Chloé, dit sèchement Alec. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer tout mon temps à jouer les tampons entre Max et toi. Alors fiche-lui la paix…  
- Tu ne tenais pas le même discours, il y a encore 48 heures !  
- Je croyais l'avoir déjà dit, ce qui se passe entre Max et moi ne regarde personne d'autres que Max et moi, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Chloé le dévisagea longuement, intriguée de voir son ami aussi peu bavard. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il s'agissait de filles, Alec n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Max, qui faisait les cent pas quelques mètres plus loin, et elle l'observa quelques instants, songeuse.

Comme la quasi-totalité des filles de leur unité, Chloé avait eu un coup de cœur pour Alec, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que le transgénique n'était pas du genre à s'engager. Comme toutes les relations entre séries X étaient strictement interdites par le règlement de Manticore – sauf ordre contraire de la hiérarchie – elle s'était contentée de devenir une amie et ça lui avait toujours convenu. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, les choses pourraient évoluer différemment entre eux. Le voir avec Max lui avait causé un choc.

Elle devait l'admettre, elle était jalouse et elle se posait des questions. Qu'avait 452 de plus que les autres ? D'accord, la 2009 était plus belle que la moyenne des transgéniques de Manticore, mais globalement, elles se valaient toutes. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu en juger, elle était imprudente, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et Alec et elle étaient incapables de rester dans une pièce plus de cinq minutes sans se sauter à la gorge. Sans parler de son sale caractère… Alors quoi ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ?

- Qui ? demanda Alec.

Chloé sursauta, réalisant qu'elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase à haute voix.

- Heu…, bafouilla-t-elle, tentant de se rattraper. Max. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait de si spécial… pour que ce White la traque avec autant d'acharnement. Biggs ne me l'a pas dit.  
- Parce qu'il n'en a aucune idée, dit Alec avec un haussement d'épaules. Max est génétiquement parfaite, elle est la seule transgénique à notre connaissance qui n'ait aucun brin d'ADN inutile. White le sait et on pense que c'est pour ça qu'il la veut. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi… Et puis, il y a aussi cette histoire avec son fils…  
- Son fils ?  
- White a tué sa femme il y a quelques mois, après avoir fait enlever leur fils pour l'enrôler dans son ordre. Les Familiers sont vraiment cinglés, leur rituel d'initiation est à double tranchant – si on y survit, on devient un des leurs, sinon… Max a réussi à sauver le gosse et elle et Logan l'ont fait disparaître avec l'aide du réseau du Veilleur. Inutile de te dire que ça n'a pas fait plaisir à White…  
- Et il veut qu'elle lui dise où elle a planqué son fils, c'est ça ? Il veut le récupérer…

Alec acquiesça. A ce moment précis, les lumières de la vallée s'éteignirent.

- C'est parti, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Ils avaient pénétré dans le complexe avec une facilité déconcertante. Trois des équipes neutralisèrent dans la plus grande discrétion les gardes qui patrouillaient autour de la serre et des bâtiments annexes, pendant que Clem et Chris restaient en arrière pour surveiller la cour et couvrir leur sortie en cas de problème. Après que les générateurs de secours du complexe aient pris le relais, Dix leur donna le feu vert.

_"Le système de surveillance est sous contrôle, vous pouvez y aller"_, les prévint-il.

Ils actionnèrent l'ouverture des portes à l'aide de la copie de la carte de Shaeffer. Armes au poing, plus ils progressaient, plus l'inquiétude de Max et Alec croissait.

_Facile. Tout ça est trop facile._

L'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel ils pensaient trouver les prisonniers était immense et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impersonnel. Trois étages. Alec eut l'impression d'être de retour à Manticore – lumières blanches, portes anonymes, couloirs déserts, caméras de sécurité à chaque angle… En jetant un bref coup d'œil à Chloé, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette impression. Son amie aussi était nerveuse.

- Il faut qu'on se sépare pour fouiller le bâtiment, murmura Max quelques pas derrière eux. Si on reste groupés, ça va nous prendre trop de temps…  
- D'accord, acquiesça Alec. Chaque groupe de deux prend un étage. Les premiers qui trouvent préviennent les autres.

Ils se séparèrent pour quadriller la zone. Chloé et Alec finirent par atteindre une porte gardée par deux gardes. D'un mouvement fluide, ils les assommèrent et les réceptionnèrent en douceur, silencieux comme des ombres. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle au centre de laquelle trônaient quatre cellules. Une quinzaine de transgéniques y étaient assis, prisonniers.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en sautant sur ses pieds. On finissait par se dire que vous nous aviez laissé tomber… Je suis X5-821.  
- On les a trouvé, annonça Alec aux autres dans son oreillette. Dernier étage, couloir est. C'est la dernière porte à droite.

Leurs amis les rejoignirent dans la minute qui suivit et les trouvèrent en train de détailler le système de fermeture des cellules.

- Est-ce que les gardes à l'entrée ont les clefs ? demanda Chloé au transgénique qui les avait accueillis.  
- Non, il n'y a qu'un trousseau de clefs à ma connaissance, et c'est leur supérieur qui le garde.

Max s'approcha de la cellule.

- Leur supérieur ? demanda-t-elle. A quoi il ressemble ?

Le transgénique haussa les épaules.

- Cheveux châtain, environ 1 mètre 80… C'est un ordinaire.  
- Tu connais son nom ? Est-ce qu'il est ici ? l'interrogea à son tour Alec.

821 fronça les sourcils, étonné par leur insistance.

- White. L'agent White, c'est comme ça que les autres l'appellent, finit-il par répondre. Je ne sais pas s'il est là. Il est venu ce matin et il est reparti avec la blonde… On ne les pas revus depuis.  
- La blonde ? murmura Max, assaillie soudain par un mauvais pressentiment.

Krit s'approcha d'elle après avoir scruté l'intérieur des cellules.

- Syl, commenta-t-il. Elle n'est pas là.

Max échangea avec Alec un regard sombre.

- Krit et moi, on va la chercher, annonça-t-elle simplement.  
- Max, n'oublie pas que c'est toi, qu'il veut, objecta Alec. Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
- Il est hors de question que je la laisse passer une minute de plus avec ce type ! Vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans nous ?  
- On devrait pouvoir survivre…, ironisa Mole. Allez-y.

Biggs s'approcha d'Alec.

- T'inquiète, vieux, on les rejoindra dès qu'on en aura terminé ici.  
- Dites, ça vous ennuierait de vous occuper de notre problème ? les interpella impatiemment 821. Histoire qu'on puisse enfin se tirer d'ici…

Alec examina les cellules quelques secondes.

- On est armés, autant que ça serve, finit-il par trancher. Faites sauter les serrures.  
- Je ne crois pas, non.

Ils sursautèrent tous et firent volte-face, armes au poing… pour se retrouver face à une quinzaine d'hommes armés. Alec les regarda avec stupéfaction.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Aucun d'entre nous ne les a entendu arriver !_

- Surpris, 494 ? commenta celui qu'Alec devina être le meneur.

Le visage barré d'une cicatrice, il se tenait dans l'ombre, un peu en retrait.

- Ennuyé serait un terme plus approprié. Je pensais être de retour chez moi juste à temps pour regarder ma série préférée et mon petit doigt me dit vous allez faire capoter mon planning…, commenta le transgénique avec nonchalance. Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître.  
- Moi, je te connais, 494, assura l'autre.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et Alec réalisa que ce qu'il avait au premier abord pris pour une cicatrice était en fait un tatouage. Un serpent qui s'enroulait sur la moitié gauche de son visage et descendait jusque dans son cou.

- Frère White m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.

Alec frissonna. Quinze contre quatre, voilà ce qu'était sa définition d'une opération suicide. Il fallait libérer les autres, et vite. Sinon ils allaient tous se faire massacrer.

_Tu voulais des Familiers, Chloé ? Il te suffisait de demander…_

* * *

Max et Krit longeaient le couloir de l'étage, inquiets.

- Comment va-t-on la trouver ? demanda Max. Il y a six bâtiments dans le complexe, elle pourrait être n'importe où !

Elle porta soudain la main à son cou avec l'impression d'avoir été piquée par une guêpe.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme si un corps tombait à terre, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Krit s'effondrer. Le sol se mit à tanguer devant ses yeux. Et puis, il y eut cette voix.

_White…_

- Ne t'en fais pas, 452, vous allez vite la rejoindre…

Elle sombra dans le néant.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

North Cascades, complexe scientifique

Max reprit péniblement conscience, l'esprit embrumé, un goût chimique dans la bouche. Alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une position des plus inconfortables. Bras enchaînés à une canalisation qui courait au-dessus de sa tête, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à conserver son équilibre car seule la pointe de ses pieds touchait le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de la serre qui bordait le complexe. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Krit et Syl, ligotés ensemble à quelques mètres d'elle et se démenant pour se débarrasser de leurs liens. Syl semblait en meilleure forme que ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Ou en tout cas, suffisamment énervée pour faire illusion… Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_Dieu merci, ils sont en vie…_

- Ne te réjouis pas si vite, 452, ce n'est pas parce que je ne les ai pas encore tués que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire…

White surgit à sa droite et Max ferma les yeux de frustration en voyant qui l'accompagnait. Le professeur Shaeffer… Elle se maudit intérieurement pour s'être laissée avoir aussi facilement. Tout leur avait paru tellement simple… Evidemment, White avait semé des petits cailloux blancs depuis le début et ils s'étaient empressés de les suivre, sans se poser de questions, arrogants qu'ils étaient.

_Nous nous sommes fait avoir comme des bleus…_

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alec à l'homme au tatouage, essayant de gagner du temps.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué que Chloé et Biggs manoeuvraient discrètement pour s'approcher le plus possible des cellules.

_Fais en sorte qu'il se focalise sur toi…_

- Je m'appelle Sahem, répondit l'homme avec un rictus, et je dirige une unité d'élite qui a pour mission de vous massacrer jusqu'au dernier.

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je sens que la nuit va être intéressante… Saisissez-vous d'eux ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Les Familiers s'élancèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite et Alec eut un infime mouvement de recul. Il eut une dernière pensée désespérée avant d'être submergé par le nombre.

_Si Dieu existe, j'espère qu'il est de notre coté ce soir, parce que sinon…_

* * *

- J'attendais impatiemment ta visite, 452, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes dans le panneau aussi facilement, ricana White.

Max tira discrètement sur ses chaînes pour en tester la solidité. Elles lui semblaient peser des tonnes, mais peut-être que c'était elle qui se faisait des idées… Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de tirer si fort, tu risquerais de te blesser…, dit le Familier. Il y avait un myorelaxant mélangé au narcotique que je t'ai injecté. Ces chaînes pourraient être en verre que tu n'aurais pas suffisamment de force pour les arracher.

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui tourner lentement autour, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avec la plus grande attention. Il finit par se tourner vers Shaeffer.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur, ça ressemble à ce que vous aviez prévu ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Comme le petit homme restait muet, il le tira à lui, puis déchira de haut en bas le tee-shirt de Max pour dénuder son buste.

- Hey ! protesta la transgénique.  
- Je vous ai posé une question, Professeur !

Les yeux de Max se posèrent sur Shaeffer et réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Il avait l'air bien peu sûr de lui pour une personne censée être en position de force. Et sacrément nerveux. Un Familier ? Apparemment pas…

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit le petit homme, au bord des larmes. Je suppose…

* * *

Alec, Chloé, Biggs et Mole se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Alec était bien placé pour savoir qu'en temps normal, combattre un Familier était difficile… La répartition des forces jouait vraiment contre eux.

_Trop nombreux, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !_

Après avoir fait reculer deux Familiers qui le collaient d'un peu trop près, il profita de quelques secondes de répit pour voir comment se débrouillaient les autres.

Biggs se battait comme à son habitude. Efficace et méthodique, il parvenait à tenir les hommes de White à distance, sans pour autant réussir à prendre le dessus… et sa résistance n'était pas illimitée.

_Pas bon._

Chloé en était à peu près au même point. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui adressa un sourire crispé. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui avait décidé Max a échanger momentanément ses sacro-saints principes contre la triviale philosophie 'tuer ou être tué', et l'idée encore si excitante il y a peu de voir enfin des Familiers de près avait soudain perdu tout son attrait.

_Pas bon !_

Mole était celui d'entre eux en plus mauvaise posture. Alors que les trois autres transgéniques devaient gérer environ trois Familiers chacun, le lézard se retrouvait avec pas moins de cinq d'entre eux à dos, et ces derniers ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau. Leur haine des transgéniques n'ayant aucune limite, ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour s'acharner contre le moins humain d'entre eux et Mole était en train de lâcher prise sous la violence des coups.

_Pas bon du tout !_

Dans les cellules au centre de la pièce, les transgéniques prisonniers avaient regardé les Familiers lancer l'attaque avec un sourire narquois. Ne connaissant pas l'Ordre, ils n'avaient aucun doute quant à l'issue du combat. Quatre contre quinze, un jeu d'enfant… L'optimisme se tinta vite d'inquiétude et finit par virer à l'angoisse quand ils virent leurs compagnons si rapidement débordés. Après quelques minutes de coups échangés, ils comprirent en voyant les Familiers encaisser des coups violents sans broncher que leurs camarades ne s'en sortiraient pas seuls.

- Hey ! lança le X5-821 à Biggs, qui était le plus proche de sa cellule. Une arme ! Lancez-nous une arme !

De l'autre coté des cellules, Alec pivota pour faire face aux hommes qui revenaient à la charge. Chloé se plaça dos à lui dans un réflexe de défense. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus à surveiller leurs arrières… La rouquine commençait à s'essouffler.

- Il va falloir trouver quelque chose d'efficace pour les mettre hors jeu définitivement, souffla-t-elle, parce qu'à ce rythme, on ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Les Familiers s'élancèrent dans leur direction et le combat reprit. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans un sursaut de rage, Mole poussa un hurlement furieux et fit voler deux de ses attaquants à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vacillant sous l'effort, il lança son fusil à pompe en direction des cellules avant de s'écrouler. Une X6 réceptionna l'arme et tira d'un mouvement net et précis dans la serrure. La porte de la première cellule s'ouvrit, libérant du même coup une poignée de transgéniques prêts à en découdre.

Alec sourit. La chance allait enfin changer de camp.

* * *

White repoussa violemment Shaeffer et le scientifique s'écroula au sol.

- Vous êtes un malade, Sandeman, murmura-t-il.

Max eut un hoquet de stupéfaction.

_C'est impossible, White ne peut pas être le père de Joshua…_

- Tu as l'air surprise, 452… Et oui, Sandeman, le nom de mon père ! admit-il avec un rictus de dégoût. Un nom dont je me suis débarrassé il y a longtemps déjà, tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Il se pencha vers Max pour examiner les runes inscrites sur son épaule.

- C'est parce que White le blanc a toujours symbolisé la pureté. Je voulais être immaculé et laver la honte de la trahison de mon père.  
- Pauvre Sandeman, je le plains de tout mon cœur, railla Max. Son fils unique est un fanatique, doublé d'un psychopathe !  
- Sois gentille, tu es presque de la famille…  
- N'en rajoutez pas…  
- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi !

Malgré sa peur, Schaeffer suivait l'échange avec curiosité. Ainsi, c'était elle la X5-452 qui obsédait tant White. Celle sur qui le Professeur Sandeman avait fondé tant d'espoirs…

- Que signifient ces symboles ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, vous, le plus proche collaborateur de mon père ! dit White.  
- Je n'ai fait qu'optimiser son génome afin que votre père puisse y encoder un maximum de données, rien de plus…, le contredit le scientifique. Dites-moi ce qu'ils signifient. Vous me devez bien ça.

Le Familier éclata de rire.

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout.  
- Répondez ! Que signifient ces symboles ? renchérit Max, luttant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors que les menottes lui meurtrissaient les poignets.

* * *

Le fusil de Mole passa de cellule en cellule et les serrures sautèrent les unes après les autres. Alors qu'une vague de transgéniques venait se joindre à ceux déjà présents dans la mêlée, Alec se retrouva nez à nez avec le fameux Sahem. S'étant jusqu'ici tenu en retrait de la bataille, il avait regardé avec amusement la pitoyable résistance opposée par les quatre transgéniques. Son sourire avait brusquement disparu en entendant le premier coup de feu. Il vit les mutants emprisonnés se joindre aux autres et soudain, ce fut les Familiers qui se retrouvèrent en difficulté. Il serra les poings de rage.

Ah, c'était comme ça ? White avait tout particulièrement insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait la tête de 494. Sahem allait se faire un plaisir de le satisfaire. Alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme, celui-ci pivota et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le X5 lui fit un sourire narquois.

- On dirait que les choses ne se passent plus aussi bien que prévues tout à coup ! lui lança-t-il, sarcastique. Tes hommes, ça va ? Tu devrais leur dire de manger plus de sucre, il paraît que c'est génial pour recharger les batteries…  
- Petit morveux ! lâcha le Familier, méprisant. Tu crois que c'est gagné ? On ne m'a pas mis à la tête de cette unité pour rien, que croyais-tu ? Si tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement que d'eux, tu te leurres !

Il envoya à Alec un uppercut que ce dernier ne vit pas venir. Le transgénique recula de quelques pas, étourdi. Essayant de ne pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Sahem revint à la charge immédiatement. Le X5 para le second coup de justesse.

_Ok, apparemment, il n'a aucun sens de l'humour… Mais bon, il faut bien s'amuser un peu !_

- Du calme, mon gars ! continua-t-il à le provoquer. Je me contentais donner un conseil ou deux, c'est tout !

Il répliqua enfin et son coup de poing atteignit le Familier à la tempe. Ce dernier chancela alors qu'Alec continuait sans se troubler.

- Dis-moi, ajouta-t-il sur un ton faussement concerné, est-ce que dans votre _Manuel militaire à l'usage des tordus_, il y a un chapitre commençant par 'Ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours…' ? Ou bien sa variante, tu sais, 'Ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs' ? Non ? Parce que pour ce qui est du génocide transgénique, il va falloir remettre ça à une autre fois, j'en ai bien peur…

Fou de rage, le Familier se jeta sur le jeune homme. Les deux adversaires échangèrent des coups d'une violence rare, mais leur corps à corps tourna rapidement à l'avantage d'Alec. En effet, aveuglé par la colère et ayant maintenant la certitude que la victoire allait leur échapper, les coups de Sahem perdaient de leur efficacité. Plus concentré et plus rapide, le X5 frappait moins souvent, mais faisait mouche à chaque fois. Il finit par acculer le Familier dans un coin de la pièce.

Alec profita du répit accordé pour évaluer la situation autour de lui. Plusieurs Familiers étaient à terre – morts probablement, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ce point.

_Ainsi que trois des nôtres…_, constata-t-il avec tristesse.

Mole était assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce, amoché, mais sain et sauf, pendant que Chloé, Biggs et le reste des transgéniques libérés repoussaient les Familiers encore vivants dans les cellules initialement prévues à leur intention dont les serrures étaient encore intactes. Sahem finit par rester le seul d'entre eux en liberté. Alec sourit.

- Des questions ? Commentaires ? railla-t-il. Un dernier mot avant de signer officiellement ta capitulation et celle de tes 'troupes' ?

* * *

Max voyait à quelques mètres de là Syl et Krit se débattre avec leurs liens, sans beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent. Elle devait gagner du temps pour eux, elle ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ses chaînes toute seule.

- Que disent ces symboles, selon toi ? répondit White avec hargne, se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils disent exactement tout ce que mon père m'a toujours rabâché pendant des années ! Comme quoi toute vie est sacrée, blablabla, les humbles hériteront de la terre… Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Jamais les humbles n'hériteront de la terre, les forts prendront ce qui leur revient et ils écraseront les faibles. Il y a longtemps que nous attendons l'heure de notre avènement…  
- Oh… Je peux y aller, alors ? railla Max.

_Tu parles d'une réponse… C'est quoi, ce charabia ?_

- Il voulait détruire notre avenir, en te créant, toi ! poursuivit-il sans relever l'interruption. 5000 longues années d'élaboration. Quel imbécile ! Comme si tu pouvais arrêter le cours des choses. Notre destin est en marche et personne ne pourra le stopper.

Il recula d'un pas et fixa avec un sourire narquois la transgénique à sa merci.

- Maintenant, avant de te tuer et d'enterrer toute cette histoire, je veux savoir ce qu'est devenu mon fils. Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, répondit Max en secouant la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir. Oui. C'était quoi la question ?

White brandit un teaser et lui administra une décharge. Max serra les dents, mais se plia en deux. La douleur, conjuguée à la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, menaçait de la mettre KO.

_Je vous en prie…_

Tout s'arrêta, la laissant tremblante.

- Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? répéta White. Réponds-moi !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il lui envoya une nouvelle décharge. Cette fois, la transgénique hurla.

* * *

Alec sentit son sang se glacer en entendant le cri. Max.

- Ça vient de la serre, dit Chloé.

Sahem eut un sourire mauvais.

- Et bien, 494, il semblerait que White ait mis la main sur ta copine… A ton avis, combien de temps va-t-il lui falloir pour lui faire signer SA capitulation ?

Le regard de Chloé se posa sur le visage d'Alec et elle frissonna. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage. Cette expression qu'ils prenaient tous en mission. Impénétrable, concentrée. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui lui donna la chair de poule.

_Ça, mon grand, c'était la chose à ne pas dire…_

- Elle tiendra toujours plus longtemps que toi, lâcha Alec d'une voix tranchante.

Sahem perdit son sourire et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut peur. Le transgénique bougea à une vitesse foudroyante. Le craquement du cou du Familier résonna dans la pièce et son corps sans vie tomba à terre.

- Mole… ? commença Alec.  
- Je brieffe tout le monde et je les fais sortir.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Le lézard se leva, soutenant son bras, et sourit. Ou en tout cas, fit ce qui, au pays des lézards, devait être considéré comme un sourire.

- Ouais, le rassura-t-il. File, mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle a plus besoin de ton aide que moi.

Alec s'élança, Chloé et Biggs sur ses talons.

* * *

- Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça !

A demi consciente, Max vit le Professeur Shaeffer saisir la tige du teaser, détournant le bras de White dans une vaine tentative de lui venir en aide. Fou de rage, le Familier le frappa, le faisant décoller. Le scientifique s'écrasa contre les vitres de la serre, qui explosèrent sous l'impact.

A cet instant, Krit et Syl réussirent à desserrer leurs liens et à se libérer. Les deux 2009 se jetèrent sur White qui, trop absorbé par Max, avait fini par les oublier. Il plia sous l'attaque alors que Syl, bien décidée à lui faire payer les passages à tabac de ces derniers jours, se déchaînait. Alec, Chloé et Biggs pénétrèrent dans la serre au moment où White reprenait ses esprits et commençait à rendre les coups. Biggs courut prêter main forte aux deux 2009 pendant que ses amis rejoignaient Max. La X5 essayait péniblement de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Max ? demanda Alec, fou d'inquiétude. Max, regarde-moi…  
- A… Alec ?

Il passa la main autour de sa taille pour tenter de la soutenir un peu.

- Trouve quelque chose pour la débarrasser de ses chaînes, dit-il à Chloé. N'importe quoi !

La transgénique revint quelques instants plus tard avec une paire de tenaille et, d'un geste sec, fit sauter les menottes. Max s'écroula dans les bras d'Alec. Il enleva sa veste et l'y emmitoufla pour dissimuler son tee-shirt déchiré.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, épuisée.  
- Ce salop t'a touché ? lui demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.  
- Pas… pas dans le sens où tu… l'entends.  
- Je vais aller filer un coup de main aux aut…, commença Chloé.  
- Pas la peine, la coupa Biggs. On s'en est très bien tiré tout seuls.

Effectivement. White était étendu au sol, vivant, mais dans un sale état. Apparemment, les trois X5 ne lui avaient pas fait de cadeau. Syl se précipita dans les bras de Max.

- Tu nous as fait peur, petite sœur, dit-elle, soulagée.  
- Heureusement que c'est toi qu'on était venus sauver, plaisanta Max.  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Ça va. Fatiguée, c'est tout.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda Krit en désignant d'un geste du menton Shaeffer et le Familier.  
- Shaeffer n'est pas un Familier, mais un proche de Sandeman. Il travaillait pour Manticore, expliqua Max.  
- Ça ne m'encourage pas à lui faire confiance, lâcha Chloé.  
- Moi, non plus, mais qui sait, il pourra peut-être répondre à certaines de nos questions…

Biggs rejoignit le scientifique qui était en train de reprendre ses esprits.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Ça va, répondit le petit homme. Sandeman ?  
- Dans les vapes… Et pour un moment.

Schaeffer ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, mon Dieu, cet homme est vraiment un monstre…  
- Nous partons, suivez-nous et ils ne vous arrivera rien, le rassura Alec.  
- Je ne peux pas, répondit brusquement le scientifique. Ma femme… Il a ma femme et ma fille. Il a menacé de les tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me disait.  
- Et vous savez où ils les retiennent ? demanda Max.  
- Ici. Il y a un bunker dans le bâtiment principal. C'est là qu'elles sont enfermées.  
- Allons y jeter un œil, décida Alec.

* * *

Seattle, une semaine plus tard

Une semaine. C'est le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour regagner Seattle. Après avoir libéré la femme et la fille de Shaeffer, ils enfermèrent un White toujours inconscient dans le bunker à leur place. Max sourit. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que le Familier reste coincé là-dedans un bon bout de temps.

Ils avaient rejoint Terminal City par des chemins détournés pour éviter toute traque éventuelle – Syl et Krit ayant décidé de les suivre à Seattle, ils formaient un groupe de neuf personnes, par nature peu discret. Un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une vieille grange pour y passer la nuit, Shaeffer répondit à leurs questions.

- Alors comme ça, vous étiez un ami de Sandeman…, commença Alec.  
- Un de ses plus vieux amis, répondit Shaeffer avec un pâle sourire. Nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée. C'était notre passion pour la génétique qui nous liait. Quand il a créé Manticore, il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Des crédits quasi-illimités, suffisamment pour faire évoluer la recherche à une vitesse impensable dans le secteur public… C'était trop tentant et il le savait. Alors j'ai accepté. Je m'intéressais tout particulièrement au perfectionnement du génome dans le but de combattre les affections génétiques, et je pensais que lui aussi. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai compris que sa conception de la perfection n'était pas tout à fait la même que la mienne…  
- Il voulait utiliser ses recherches à des fins eugéniques…, comprit Max.

Shaeffer acquiesça.

- Ça n'avait rien de commun avec les horreurs que l'on a pu voir au cours de la seconde guerre mondiale, temporisa-t-il cependant. Sandeman pensait tout simplement que c'était à l'homme d'améliorer l'homme. La génétique était pour lui le moyen le plus efficace d'y arriver, sans pratiquer de sélection pour autant. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'optimiser les performances de l'homme tout conservant l'individualité de chacun.  
- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre aux Familiers, s'étonna Biggs.  
- Sandeman avait fait leur connaissance par le biais d'un circuit parallèle. Beaucoup de généticiens s'étaient associés pour protester contre les lois bioéthiques qui avaient commencé à fleurir il y a une quarantaine d'années. La majorité des Gouvernements mondiaux s'opposaient alors aux manipulations génétiques et au clonage pour des raisons d'éthique. Ces généticiens pensaient que c'était une façon de ralentir le progrès. Sandeman était de ceux là et c'était pour lui une grande source de frustration. Quand il a rencontré les Familiers, il a été très intéressé par leurs recherches car ils avaient réussi à obtenir le résultat que Sandeman voulait sans passer par la génétique. Il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre que la réalité n'était pas si belle…  
- Massacrer les faibles pour que seuls les forts survivent…, dit pensivement Max. Oui, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû coller avec son 'idéal'.  
- C'est peu dire. A l'époque, il était marié avec l'une d'eux et ils venaient d'avoir un petit garçon après avoir perdu leurs deux premiers nés. Quand il a compris que c'était sa femme qui avait tué leurs deux premiers enfants et ce qu'ils allaient faire à Ames, je vous laisse imaginer le choc qu'il a subi. Il a essayé de s'enfuir avec le bébé, sans succès. Il a alors disparu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a contacté et m'a proposé de créer Manticore. Il a baptisé le projet _Chimère_. Les premières séries X étaient, disons… défectueuses – le mélange génétique n'était pas réussi et leur coté 'animal' trop poussé. On les a appelé transhumains. Les sujets de la série suivante – les X4 – étaient humains d'apparence, mais psychologiquement instables.  
- Les âmes vides, murmura Syl.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Chloé.  
- C'est comme ça que les surnommait Ben, expliqua impatiemment Max. Continuez, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Shaeffer.  
- Il a fallu près de dix ans pour obtenir les premières séries X sans défauts, ou presque – les séries X5. A ce moment là, les crédits privés sont venus à manquer et nous avons dû faire appel à l'aide de l'Etat. Ça faisait plusieurs années que le Gouvernement américain suivait le projet pour ses éventuelles applications militaires. Sandeman est alors venu me voir pour me demander d'optimiser le génome d'un des enfants sur lesquels il travaillait car il voulait y encoder un maximum de données qui ne figureraient chez aucun autre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Max.

- Quelles données ? demanda nerveusement la jeune femme.  
- Il n'a jamais voulu me dire quelles informations il désirait encoder dans votre ADN – à part pour les runes, ce sont elles qui ont servi de test. C'est seulement parce que Sandeman savait que je ne pourrais pas les comprendre qu'il m'a laissé les voir. Il m'a confié cette mission parce que nous étions amis et qu'il ne voulait pas que Manticore sache. J'étais le seul à qui il faisait confiance. C'est lui qui a encodé le reste des informations.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda brusquement Alec. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait que Max ferait ?  
- Détruire les Familiers. Récupérer son fils ? ajouta Shaeffer avec un sourire triste. Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ce qu'il est devenu.

Max sursauta.

- Comment ça, pas là ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ? demanda Biggs, posant à voix haute la question qui hantait l'esprit de tous depuis le début de la discussion.  
- Je veux dire que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu, ni même s'il est mort ou vivant. Après quelques années, l'Etat maîtrisant nos capitaux, il a dû progressivement lui céder les rênes de Chimère. Il a quitté Manticore peu de temps après, il n'approuvait pas ce qu'on était en train de faire de ce qu'il appelait 'l'œuvre de sa vie'. Des enfants soldats, ce n'était pas non plus son idéal… Quant à moi, j'ai pris la tête de l'équipe scientifique de ce complexe après la destruction de la base.

Il regarda Max quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête avec découragement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Sandeman voulait que vous fassiez, ni comment, mais je sais que la destruction du culte des Familiers était son but. Sa haine pour eux était sans limites et a été sa seule motivation pendant plus de vingt ans. Vous devriez continuer à vivre normalement, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de tous, si vraiment vous avez un rôle à jouer dans tout ça – et vu l'acharnement avec lequel les Familiers vous traquent, je n'en doute pas – vous le saurez bien assez tôt…  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…, marmonna Chloé.

Shaeffer la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? lui demanda-t-il. Vous êtes libres, non ? J'ai entendu dire que les transgéniques s'étaient regroupés à Seattle…

Chloé soupira.

- C'est le cas. Le problème, c'est que les humains ne nous acceptent pas. Du coup, coté vie normale, c'est pas vraiment la joie…  
- Laissez leur le temps, tenta de la rassurer le scientifique. Si…  
- On n'a pas le temps, coupa brutalement Alec. Les équipes de la police de Seattle ont toutes été équipées de scanners thermiques. On ne peut plus sortir de Terminal City sans se faire repérer.

Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

- Je me demande si quitter Seattle ne serait pas la meilleure solution pour tous le monde, finit-il par ajouter.

Max lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris. Elle avait pensé elle aussi à cette solution, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Alec s'y résigner. Il intercepta son regard.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, s'excusant presque. Renoncer sans combattre, ce n'est pas trop mon genre, mais j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, s'il existe une solution, et bien je ne la vois pas.  
- Vos températures corporelles sont plus élevées que celle des ordinaires, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Shaeffer.

Max acquiesça.

- Oui, continua-t-il alors, perdu dans ses pensées. On s'est rendu compte de ce détail après la naissance des séries X5. Ça fait partie des erreurs que nous avons corrigées dès les séries X6 – ça et les crises nerveuses dont vous souffrez…  
- Vous êtes en train de dire que les X6 ont une température corporelle normale ? demanda Alec, surpris qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pris la peine de vérifier ce détail.  
- Oui, mais il existe un moyen de résoudre ce problème pour les X5.  
- Comment ?  
- Aidez-nous, moi et ma famille, à nous procurer de faux passeports et à quitter le pays, et je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez vous balader dans Seattle en toute tranquillité.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapitre 11

_Voilà le dernier chapitre ! C'est fini…  
__Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Terminal City, soirée

Alec observait avec un sourire amusé la liesse générale. Leur arrivée à Terminal City était fêtée comme elle se devait par les transgéniques qui étaient restés dans la zone contaminée.

_La Freak nation est vraiment en marche !_ pensa ironiquement Alec. _Les ordinaires ont du souci à se faire !_

Il était heureux que tout le monde – ou presque – ce soit tiré de ce mauvais pas indemne.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Max, en retrait à quelques pas de là, et le visage sombre et renfermé de la jeune femme le frappa de plein fouet tellement il contrastait avec l'air détendu qu'elle avait arboré ces derniers jours. Il l'avait senti se crisper sur le chemin du retour, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Seattle, mais c'était si imperceptible qu'il aurait presque pu croire que c'était le fait de son imagination. Là, le doute n'était plus permis. Debout près de Krit et Syl, elle promenait un regard triste sur le brouhaha collectif, détachée. Seule ou presque.

Alec laissa échapper un soupir. Alors qu'il allait la rejoindre, le Professeur Shaeffer lui bloqua le passage.

- Il faut qu'on discute de votre problème, dit le petit homme.

Alec réprima un geste exaspéré.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin, histoire de souffler un peu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. On n'est plus à ça près…

Shaeffer secoua la tête.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas. Nous sommes dans une zone contaminée par des radiations, ça pourrait être dangereux pour ma famille et moi. Autant en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Alec soupira à nouveau.

- D'accord, mais allons en discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille. Il y a une salle de réunion au QG, ce sera parfait.

Il fit signe à Max de le suivre d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle lui emboîta le pas. Après avoir échangé un regard interrogateur avec Krit, Syl et lui les suivirent.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la salle de réunion était silencieuse. Les transgéniques présents étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, essayant d'intégrer ce que venait de leur dire le Professeur Shaeffer.

Une puce. Une banale puce sous-cutanée pour réguler en surface les températures des séries X5 et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre… Et le pire, c'est qu'il y avait suffisamment de matériel dans la zone pour fabriquer ces… trucs ! Alec maudit leur stupidité. C'était tellement simple que pas un transgénique de TC n'y avait pensé !

En retrait dans un angle de la pièce, Krit et Syl debout à ses cotés, Max secouait la tête, incrédule. Et bien voilà, c'était tout. Une puce et retour à la vie normale… Tant qu'on y était, Shaeffer ne pouvait pas en sortir une autre de sa manche pouvant les guérir définitivement de leur condition de transgéniques ? Histoire qu'ils n'aient plus de problèmes du tout ?

Elle eut un sourire cynique que Syl intercepta.

- Tout va bien ? demanda sa sœur.  
- Oh, oui, je me réjouis intérieurement de cette grande nouvelle ! On en est toujours au même point, coincés ici, mais on aura une température de 37 et des poussières…, ironisa-t-elle. La vie va être fabuleuse ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les ordinaires trouvent un nouveau moyen de nous repérer…

Syl la regarda d'un air inquiet et Max lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle pour la rassurer. Je vais bien. Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Alec prit la parole, ce qui les obligea à interrompre leur échange.

- En combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir fabriquer ces puces ? demanda le transgénique au Professeur Shaeffer.  
- Tout dépend du temps qu'il vous faudra pour réunir les pièces… et du nombre de X5 à qui il faudra en fournir, répondit Shaeffer.

Alec interrogea Dix du regard.

- Au dernier recensement, on a 234 X5 présents sur le site, mais il faudrait prévoir plus de puces pour prendre en compte ceux arrivés depuis et ceux qui arriveront encore, les renseigna Dix. Et pour ce qui est des pièces, si vous n'avez besoin que de celles que vous nous avez énumérées tout à l'heure, on peut tout réunir d'ici à demain matin.

Il sourit.

- En quittant Terminal City, les ordinaires ont laissé du matériel à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Il y avait autant d'usines que d'immeubles d'habitation dans la zone, ajouta-t-il d'un air réjoui. Au moins, tout ça va enfin servir à quelque chose.  
- Bien, acquiesça Alec, puis il se tourna vers Shaeffer. Vous montrerez aux nôtres comment fabriquer ces puces et une fois que ce sera fait, nous vous ferons évacuer et passer au Canada, vous et votre famille.  
- Nos nouveaux passeports ? interrogea le Professeur.

Alec échangea un regard avec Max.

- Nous avons un contact à l'extérieur de Terminal City qui va se charger de ça et vous aider à passer la frontière. Vous aurez vos papiers d'ici deux à trois jours. Autre chose ?

Shaeffer fit signe que non.

- Mole, tu t'occupes de loger nos invités ? Dans un coin sûr, de préférence…

Il ne voulait pas seulement parler des radiations. Autant éviter un maximum les contacts prolongés entre les transgéniques de la zone et ce digne représentant du corps médical de Manticore. Malgré le fait que Shaeffer leur sauve la mise avec ses puces aujourd'hui, il avait plus de vingt ans de manipulations diverses à se faire pardonner…

Le transhumain comprit le message et acquiesça en mâchonnant son éternel cigare.

- Bon, rompez tous le monde, finit par lâcher Alec. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers Max et les deux autres 2009.

- Je crois qu'on va s'en sortir plus facilement que ce qu'on pensait, en fin de compte, lui dit-il avec soulagement.

Elle lui sourit, mais il vit bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Je vais demander à Logan de nous procurer trois faux passeports, dit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Tu peux trouver un appartement près de mon immeuble pour Krit ? Syl va s'installer avec moi.

Alec acquiesça.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Hum ? Oui, confirma-t-elle. Plus tard.

Elle sortit de la pièce, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Alec tourna vers Krit un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

* * *

Terminal City, le lendemain, fin de journée, armurerie

Le lendemain, Alec retrouva Max à l'armurerie. Immobile sur le pas de la porte, il l'observa en silence quelques instants. La lumière du soleil couchant l'entourait à travers la fenêtre et il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

Elle ne l'avait pas rejoint cette nuit et il n'avait pas osé aller chez elle, sachant qu'elle partageait désormais son appartement avec sa sœur. Il l'avait juste aperçue hier à la cantine au moment du repas du soir, assise à une table à l'écart avec Krit et Syl. Tous trois avaient apparemment une discussion animée, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu. Alec les aurait bien rejoints – il aurait par la même occasion fait une pierre deux coups, passé la soirée avec Max et montré aux autres transgéniques que les 2009 n'avaient pas la peste – mais on l'avait appelé ailleurs pour régler un de ces milliards de problèmes dont il semblait être le seul à pouvoir s'occuper. Il avait soupiré de découragement. C'était à se demander comment Terminal City avait survécu à son absence…

En fait, il l'avait aussi entraperçue dans la journée et il avait eu cette impression diffuse, mais tenace, qu'elle l'avait évité volontairement. Et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Si après ce qui s'était passé à Stehekin, elle pensait qu'il allait accepter un retour à la case départ, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Il remarqua son visage soucieux et se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qui la contrariait. Lui ? L'atmosphère de Terminal City ? La situation en général ? Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Max sursauta et tourna vers lui d'un mouvement brusque. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement à sa vue et poussa un soupir. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

- Alec ! C'est toi, constata-t-elle avec soulagement. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…  
- Tu étais dans la lune. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta le jeune homme.  
- Tout va bien.

Alec leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tout va bien ! répéta-t-elle. Je suis juste…

Elle fit un vague signe de la main.

- … un peu lasse, je crois, finit-elle avec une grimace. J'avoue que cette histoire de puces me laisse un peu perplexe.  
- Si Shaeffer est bien ce qu'il semble être – et d'après les fichier de Manticore, c'est le cas – tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, la rassura Alec.

Max eut un sourire ironique.

- Oui, vive Shaeffer ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Si tu me disais exactement ce qu'il y a ? demanda à nouveau Alec, perdant patience.

Il s'avança vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule, mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Epargne-moi cette attitude paternaliste, s'il te plaît ! le raboua-t-elle vivement. Je suis assez grande pour gérer mes états d'âme toute seule !  
- Désolé de m'inquiéter quand je te trouve en train de ruminer toute seule dans ton coin ! s'exclama vivement Alec. Je pensais juste que peut-être tu voudrais en parler !  
- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me foutes la paix, Alec ! explosa-t-elle, ignorant par habitude les signaux d'arrêt immédiat que lui envoyait son cerveau. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Loin de moi, de préférence ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres, regrettant sur le champ ses paroles en voyant l'expression blessée qui traversa ses yeux. Un éclair, si bref qu'elle pourrait croire l'avoir rêvé. Mais elle commençait à le connaître plutôt bien.

_Maudite soit ma grande gueule !_

- Alec…, commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui recula. Ça ne marchait plus, terminé. Il en avait assez de l'entendre présenter ses excuses pour retomber systématiquement dans ses mauvaises habitudes dès que quelque chose allait de travers. Logan, Shaeffer, lui, le monde entier…

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises, Max, l'avertit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Ou alors que tu pèses un à un tous les mots qui vont franchir tes lèvres, parce que ça risque d'être la dernière fois que toi et moi on s'adresse la parole.  
- Je voulais juste…  
- Hum hum…

Les deux transgéniques firent volte-face. Mole et Logan se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement gênés d'avoir interrompu la conversation, tout du moins Mole. Le Veilleur quant à lui semblait plutôt… intéressé de voir que les relations entre son ex et Alec n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

- Je t'ai amené l'humain dès qu'il est arrivé, comme tu me l'as demandé, lâcha Mole, posant sur Max un regard lourd de reproches.

La transgénique retint un gémissement de frustration. Elle ne pensait pas que Logan arriverait aussi tôt… Son regard se posa sur Alec et elle se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la fixer, son éternel sourire sarcastique vissé aux lèvres. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose…

Elle réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité ce que pouvait laisser entendre la phrase laconiquement lâchée par Mole – ou en tout cas, vu son petit sourire, ce qu'Alec en avait déduit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! se justifia-t-elle précipitamment.  
- Dans l'immédiat, tu n'as aucune envie de savoir ce que je pense, Max, crois-moi sur parole, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivant Mole qui s'était éclipsé quelques secondes plutôt, visiblement peu disposé à être témoin d'une énième discussion mouvementée entre le 'couple infernal'.

- Alec ! l'interpella Max. Je t'interdis de me planter là !

Il fit volte-face.

- Mets-toi une chose dans le crâne, Maxie, répliqua-t-il vertement, à cet instant précis, tu es la dernière personne au monde qui puisse m'interdire quoi que ce soit !

Il se tourna vers Logan et le salua d'un mouvement de tête ironique.

- Je m'en voudrais de retarder plus que nécessaire votre tendre conversation ! railla-t-il. On m'attend ailleurs.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, sous le regard frustré de Max.

- Un problème ? demanda Logan.  
- Pas du tout ! dit Max, sarcastique. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ça ne se voit pas ?  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je t'en prie, Logan, sourit tristement la jeune femme. Ne me dis pas que tu veux vraiment m'entendre parler de mes problèmes de couple ?

Logan pâlit légèrement. Il savait que Max et Alec sortaient ensemble, mais entendre la jeune femme y faire allusion aussi directement, ça faisait mal. Il déglutit péniblement.

- De quoi… de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? articula-t-il.  
- De moi… et d'Alec, lâcha-t-elle après une hésitation, se rappelant que de toute façon, c'était ce sujet qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'aborder.  
- Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre parler de vous deux, trancha sèchement Logan.  
- Logan, s'il te plaît, dit Max. Je ne te demande que quelques minutes.  
- Pour quoi faire ? T'entendre dire que tu es désolée ? Que tu es heureuse avec lui ? Encore que, vu la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister, j'en doute…, railla-t-il. Merci, mais je passe.

Max réprima un geste exaspéré.

- Ce n'est pas… Je t'ai menti, lâcha-t-elle brusquement. Lorsque je t'ai dit que je sortais avec Alec, je t'ai menti.

L'expression de Logan refléta toute sa perplexité.

- Je ne te suis plus, fit-il remarquer, confus. Tu viens toi-même de me dire que vous étiez un couple…  
- On l'est, corrigea précipitamment Max. Mais on ne l'était pas quand je t'ai dit qu'on l'était… C'est tellement compliqué ! s'exclama-t-elle avec découragement.  
- Si tu commençais par le commencement…, l'encouragea Logan, sentant confusément que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Max le regarda quelques instants avec lassitude. Elle détestait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle allait lui faire du mal. Mais elle lui devait la vérité. Elle et Logan n'avaient jamais eu de rupture franche et nette et elle savait que ça risquait un beau jour de lui exploser à la figure. Egoïstement, elle savait que laisser les choses en l'état risquait de pourrir sa relation avec Alec – il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction qu'avait eu le transgénique un peu plus tôt – et elle ne le voulait surtout pas.

Elle avait évité le transgénique toute la journée afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Etrangement, sortir avec Alec sous le nez de Logan alors qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir souvent – et même si le Veilleur pensait de toute façon que c'était déjà le cas – la mettait très mal à l'aise. Pas question de jouer sur les deux tableaux cette fois, elle avait retenu la leçon. Et quoi qu'il se passe entre elle et Alec dans l'avenir, au moins sur ce point, les choses seraient claires.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Alec et moi… à Manticore, commença-t-elle prudemment. Ça n'avait rien de romantique, mais ça s'est passé…  
- Il t'a forcé à… ? se récria Logan, choqué.  
- Non ! rougit Max. Non. Disons juste qu'on nous ne nous a laissé le choix ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. C'était une… mission comme une autre.

Elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de Logan tourner à plein régime, se demandant comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Max eut un sourire triste. Si l'ordre de Renfro concernant… 452 et 494 l'avait choquée, elle, elle n'en avait pas été surprise.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa pleinement à quel point Logan et elle étaient incompatibles. Il vivait dans un monde où tout était blanc ou noir, où les chevaliers en armure gagnaient à la fin – sauvaient leur princesse… Pas elle. Et il ne changerait pas, il en était incapable. Tout comme elle était incapable de continuer à feindre de se préoccuper de ses problèmes. Il posa une question qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Alors pourquoi avoir prétendu sortir avec lui ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Je te connais bien, Max, tu l'as toujours détesté, je le voyais bien…  
- Tu te trompes, Logan, je n'ai jamais détesté Alec, le corrigea la jeune femme, surprise elle-même l'admettre aussi facilement. Les choses entre lui et moi ont toujours été… compliquées, mais je ne l'ai jamais détesté.

Elle hésita quelques secondes et jugea finalement qu'il n'était pas utile d'entrer dans les détails de ses sentiments… complexes envers le transgénique. Cela ne ferait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

- Quand je t'ai dit que lui et moi, nous sortions ensemble, ça faisait quelques temps que je me posais des questions à propos de toi et moi, reconnut Max. Nous n'allions nulle part et pour être honnête, mes sentiments pour toi avaient… changé. Quand tu as suggéré qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Alec et moi… J'admets que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai choisi la solution de facilité, j'ai voulu éviter une confrontation avec toi et c'était lâche de ma part. Sans compter que je me suis servie d'Alec et qu'il a eu du mal à l'avaler.  
- Et c'est ça qui t'ennuie le plus, n'est-ce pas ? dit Logan avec amertume.  
- Non, tu as tort. Je sais que ce que je dis te fait mal, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… Crois-moi, Logan, ça n'a jamais été mon intention, dit-elle d'une voix désolée. Ni toi, ni Alec… et il semblerait pourtant que j'ai échoué lamentablement sur les deux tableaux, ajouta-t-elle tristement.  
- Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre lui et toi ? demanda Logan.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il comprit qu'il avait tapé dans le mille alors qu'elle restait muette. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

- Il va te faire souffrir, Max, tu le sais ? Alec n'est pas du genre à envisager les relations à long terme. Une fille dans chaque port, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne pour les types comme lui, fit-il remarquer.

Il la vit se crisper imperceptiblement et se sentit légèrement honteux de se montrer aussi mesquin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait mal et il voulait qu'elle ait mal aussi.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…, lâcha laconiquement Max avec un haussement d'épaules tendu. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde plus.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- Si un jour tu changes d'avis, Max, sache que je serais là. Je sais que pour le moment tout est compliqué, avec ce virus et le reste, mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps et un peu de patience…

Sa voix mourut d'elle-même alors qu'elle hochait la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ne m'en veux pas d'essayer, dit-il avec un sourire triste.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Et elle le pensait. Logan n'était pas parfait, avec ses idéaux d'une autre époque, mais c'était un type bien.

- Pas autant que moi.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Le Veilleur se racla la gorge, essayant de mettre un terme à l'embarras qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit-il. J'ai réussi à obtenir les passeports que vous vouliez plus tôt que prévu, je vais les apporter à Dix et lui expliquer comment je me suis organisé pour l'extraction des Shaeffer.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

- Au revoir, Max.  
- Au revoir, Logan.

* * *

Terminal City, salle d'entraînement

Alec tapait comme un forcené dans un sac de frappe depuis de longues minutes, essayant désespérément d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration. A cette heure tardive, tous les transgéniques étaient à la cafétéria pour le repas du soir et la salle d'entraînement était déserte. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de s'y enfermer. Il avait besoin de calme, d'un endroit pour penser…

Et dire qu'il avait cru que depuis la soirée sur la plage, les choses étaient enfin réglées entre Max et lui ! Il avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de Max ! Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, la reine du déni et de la fuite en avant ! Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il avait cru que cette fois ce serait différent, il avait cru…

_Tu as cru qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi, imbécile ! Que tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir l'impression de perdre pied quand vous êtes tous les deux…_

Il s'arrêta de maltraiter le sac quelques secondes, maîtrisant péniblement son souffle, le cœur douloureux. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses entre eux soient si compliquées ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement aller la voir et lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quitte à se prendre le râteau de sa vie ? Au moins, il serait définitivement fixé…

Autant l'admettre, il avait peur, peur de l'entendre dire que finalement, oui, elle préférait Logan, et que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était qu'une monumentale erreur… Son cœur ne s'en remettrait pas.

_Très courageux et très mature de ta part, Alec, vraiment !_

Il envoya son poing rageur contre le putching-ball et reprit sa routine, déterminé à frapper dans le sac jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de réfléchir. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Biggs qui observait sa petite séance de défoulement avec étonnement. Il réprima un geste de contrariété.

- Si tu viens me dire qu'il y a ENCORE un problème urgent qui requiert ma compétence immédiate, c'est toi que je cogne ! le prévint-il sèchement.  
- Non, le rassura son ami, déconcerté par le ton de sa voix. Je te cherchais, c'est tout. Tu n'étais ni à la cafétéria, ni au QG, alors…

Alec se contenta de hausser les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- Je venais te dire que Logan a tout mis en place pour le départ de Shaeffer, reprit Biggs pour meubler le silence. Dès que tout le monde sera au point pour au niveau de la fabrication des puces, ils pourront passer au Canada.

Alec eut un sourire railleur.

- Fabuleux ! Je vais faire ériger une stèle en l'honneur de notre précieux Veilleur, sauveur de la communauté transgénique ! ironisa-t-il avant de se remettre à frapper le sac. Que ferions-nous sans lui !

Biggs fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
- Tout va très bien, dit-il sèchement.

Biggs soupira.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Max, dit-il avec lassitude.

Ce n'était même pas une question, juste une constatation. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui pouvait faire perdre à ce point son sang-froid à son ami. Max. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ENCORE ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix irritée, perdant patience devant le énième rebondissement du petit mélodrame personnel que vivait son ami avec la jolie brune.

Alec lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !  
- Ce sont mes affaires depuis que tes problèmes avec Max sont devenus chose publique et que ça perturbe tout Terminal City, ironisa sèchement Biggs. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les 2009 n'ont pas la cote dans le coin, loin de là… et vos histoires n'arrangent pas les choses !  
- Ce truc avec les 2009 finira par se tasser de lui-même, dit Alec.

Son ami secoua la tête.

- Oh que non, le contredit-il. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment agit Chloé… Si le fait que vous passiez tout votre temps à vous engueuler ne concernait que vous, il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! On n'a peut-être pas besoin de Max pour faire tourner Terminal City, mais on a besoin d'un leader capable de faire preuve de sang-froid et de concentration… et visiblement, tu en es incapable lorsque la donnée 'Max' est introduite dans l'équation !

Il vit Alec stopper net sa routine et faire volte-face, tendu à l'extrême.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda le transgénique d'une voix calme.

Trop calme. Biggs ne s'y trompa pas. Si en tant qu'ami il y avait des remarques qu'il pouvait se permettre, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir… et remettre en cause les capacités de commandement d'Alec en faisait définitivement partie.

494 avait toujours agi pour le mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper des intérêts de la communauté transgénique depuis qu'il avait été officiellement désigné comme leur tête de file et ils le savaient tous deux mieux que personne. Il n'était pas dans les intentions de Biggs d'émettre une critique, juste de secouer un peu son ami… Il fallait que les choses changent entre Max et lui – en bien ou en mal, peu lui importait – mais il fallait qu'elles changent.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que tu décides une bonne fois pour toutes de la place que Max occupe dans ta vie, dit calmement Biggs. On a suffisamment de problèmes ici sans avoir en plus à supporter vos histoires.

Il vit Alec se crisper.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre, elle et toi ? continua Biggs. Soit. Jette l'éponge. Largue-la une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'on en finisse !

Le silence envahit la pièce et Biggs attendit une réponse d'Alec, mais une autre personne s'en chargea à sa place.

- Je te remercie de nous faire part de ton avis ! claqua la voix calme de Max, le faisant sursauter. Et moi qui pensais qu'au moins un transgénique ne me détestait pas à Terminal City… Il faut que je fasse mes bagages tout de suite ou bien vous m'accordez quand même un jour ou deux pour faire mes adieux ?

Biggs secoua la tête, désolé que la jeune femme ait entendu la fin de la conversation.

- Je suis ton ami, Max, la contredit Biggs. Tout comme je suis celui d'Alec. Et je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous foutre en rogne, mais ce… truc qu'il y a entre vous deux, quel qu'il soit, il faut que vous le régliez, c'est tout.  
- Tout ça ne te concerne pas ! répliqua vertement la transgénique.

Elle était blessée. Elle avait pris la remarque de Biggs comme un véritable coup de poignard dans le dos… Elle était partie à la recherche d'Alec aussitôt son entretien avec Logan terminé. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel elle était d'accord avec Biggs, c'était qu'il était temps qu'elle et lui aient une petite discussion, au sujet de Logan et du reste. Mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à entendre ça. Surtout venant de Biggs.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? demanda-t-elle vivement en s'approchant du transgénique, les poings serrés.  
- Je me prend pour quelqu'un qui ose dire tout haut ce que pas mal de monde pense tout bas ! répliqua sèchement Biggs. Alors change de ton, s'il te plaît !  
- Ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ? faillit s'étrangler Max. Au cas où ce léger détail t'aurait échappé, ça fait bien longtemps que tout Terminal City ne se soucie plus de parler à voix basse lorsque je suis le sujet de la conversation !  
- Ça suffit ! explosa Alec.

Max et lui s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme se tourna vers Biggs. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- Tu peux nous laisser ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre. J'ai besoin de parler à Alec. En privé.  
- En fait, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste, Maxie, je t'assure, lança l'intéressé, sarcastique. J'ai une furieuse envie de mettre mes mains autour de ton cou et de serrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, alors il vaut mieux que quelqu'un soit là au cas où !  
- Je meurs de rire, Alec, vraiment.

Elle s'adressa à nouveau à Biggs.

- S'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Et ferme la porte derrière toi. Autant ne pas donner à Terminal City un autre intermède dont il puisse faire des gorges chaudes…

Biggs jeta un regard à Alec. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ce dernier lui fit signe de s'en aller. Max et Alec se retrouvèrent seuls. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'un des bancs alignés près du mur et enleva son tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Il attrapa une serviette et commença à s'éponger. Il se retourna pour faire face à Max, le visage impassible.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

La transgénique le regarda un instant, songeuse. Ses yeux errèrent quelques instants sur son torse nu et elle sentit un vague de chaleur envahir son corps. La peau luisante de sueur après l'effort, il était à se damner. Elle lutta pour lui dissimuler son trouble et se maîtrisa. Il avait repris son masque de soldat, celui qui ne laissait rien transparaître, celui qu'elle en était venue à détester. Et pourtant, il la troublait toujours autant, alors même qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour lui cacher que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle disparaisse.

- Je voudrais qu'on discute… de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. De Logan. De toi et moi.

Elle le vit se crisper.

- Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, trancha-t-il, ramassant ses affaires pour partir lui aussi.  
- Qui est-ce qui fuit maintenant ? demanda calmement Max. Je t'ai déjà traité de beaucoup de noms d'oiseaux, Alec, mais le terme de lâche n'en a jamais fait partie.

Il fit volte-face et balança rageusement sa serviette sur le sol.

- Lâche ? répéta-t-il, interloqué. Il t'a fallu à peine plus d'une semaine pour te précipiter à nouveau dans les bras de l'"amour de ta vie" ! Et c'est moi que tu traites de lâche ?  
- Tu n'es qu'un connard de prétentieux arrogant, Alec ! explosa Max, furieuse et blessée. Je savais déjà que tu n'avais pas une très haute opinion de mon… discernement concernant ma vie amoureuse – et je veux bien admettre que tu avais raison –, mais je n'aurai jamais cru être tombée aussi bas dans ton estime ! Comment oses-tu croire, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une minute, que j'aurais pu faire l'amour avec toi et aller me jeter une semaine plus tard dans les bras d'un autre ?  
- Le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble à Manticore ne t'a certainement pas empêchée de soupirer après lui toute cette année, que je sache ! fit-il ironiquement remarquer.  
- Le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble à Manticore ne t'a jamais empêché de t'envoyer la moitié des bimbos de Seattle pendant toute cette année, que je sache ! répliqua-t-elle vertement. Ou bien tu vas me dire que le soir où j'ai trouvé Asha endormie sur ton canapé, vous aviez l'intention de jouer aux cartes ! Qui es-tu pour me reprocher ma conduite ? Un saint ?  
- Fais attention, Maxie, je vais finir par croire que toutes ces fois où tu prétendais n'en avoir rien à cirer, tu mentais…, railla-t-il.  
- Très bien, je mentais ! cria-t-elle, folle de rage. Satisfait ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Après quelques secondes, Alec reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme.

- Peut-être que si tu avais arrêté de baver sur Logan, j'aurais arrêté de courir à droite à gauche, lui fit-il prudemment remarquer, voulant éviter de trop en dire.  
- Peut-être que si tu avais arrêté de jouer les dom juan je-m'en-foutistes, j'aurais perdu l'envie de baver sur Logan, dit-elle simplement.

Max haussa les épaules.

- Mais peu importe, reprit-elle avec un sourire las. Tu es Monsieur Je-sais-tout et moi la fille qui fait toujours les mauvais choix, pas vrai, Alec ? C'est tellement plus simple comme ça !

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant une longue minute. Max craqua la première.

_Je crois qu'on va remettre cette explication à plus tard, en fin de compte…_

- Tu sais quoi ? Finalement, tu as raison, je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, sinon je risque de dire des choses que je vais regretter – si ce n'est déjà fait, lâcha-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'étais énervée et je me suis défoulée sur toi… Je n'aurais pas dû et je m'en excuse.  
- Tu as fini ? demanda calmement Alec.

Max sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Oh, non, tu ne pleureras pas… Assez d'humiliations pour aujourd'hui !_

Alec la regarda lutter pour refouler ses larmes, pas dupe une seconde.

- Oui, j'ai fini, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce. La voix d'Alec la coupa net dans son élan.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu parler à Logan… en tête-à-tête ?

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Je voulais lui dire la vérité… à propos de nous. Je lui devais bien ça, dit-elle simplement. Tu vois, il semblerait que j'ai finalement suivi tes conseils, même si ça m'a pris du temps, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, attendant qu'il parle, mais rien ne vint.

- Vas-y, j'attends le "je te l'avais bien dit", je sais que ça te démange…, continua-t-elle avec un sourire amer. Alors ne te gêne surtout pas !  
- Et que lui as-tu dit exactement ? demanda calmement Alec, sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque.

Max hésita quelques secondes, soudain très nerveuse. Elle avait cette étrange certitude que c'était maintenant ou jamais, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre chance pour eux si elle faisait tout foirer à nouveau. Mais était-elle vraiment prête à tout dire ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Max ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Réfléchis-y…_

A l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle en avait des sueurs froides. Si jamais elle avait le malheur de prononcer ces trois petits mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, quelle serait sa réaction ? Impossible de savoir… Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que s'il se mettait à rire d'elle, elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Je lui ai avoué lui avoir menti, commença-t-elle prudemment. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble quand je l'ai prétendu, mais qu'il s'était passé certaines choses à Manticore…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai évité de trop entrer dans les détails, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie plus que nécessaire.  
- Et c'est tout ? railla Alec. Pas un mot sur le reste ? Je suis déçu, Maxie…

Et le mot était faible. A nouveau, il avait cru que peut-être…

_Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !_

- J'entend encore en sarcasme sortir de ta bouche, Alec, et je te jure que c'est moi qui t'étrangle ! s'exclama violemment Max. Quand je romps avec quelqu'un, j'évite de lui balancer en pleine figure que j'ai des sentiments pour un autre ! Sans compter que, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, Logan n'est ni stupide, ni aveugle, il en a tiré ses conclusions tout seul !

Max se mordit les lèvres, mais c'était trop tard. Sa colère retomba d'un coup, remplacée par un sentiment de détresse. Elle retint de justesse un gémissement.

_Bravo ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit carrément 'je t'aime', tant que tu y étais ?_

Alec la regarda fixement, abasourdi, comme s'il craignait d'avoir mal entendu.

_Elle a des sentiments… pour moi ?_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Max et il remarqua son malaise. Il comprit instinctivement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'en dire autant. Les mots étaient simplement sortis tout seuls. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à faire confiance à son instinct… Oui, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à perdre pied ! Il sourit.

- Tu sais, Maxie, dit-il doucement, je pensais sérieusement ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Si j'avais su que j'avais la plus petite chance avec toi, il n'y aurait jamais eu personne d'autre.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, mettant quelques secondes à intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Alec, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Alors, arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, perplexe, avant de secouer la tête avec découragement.

- Tu es incroyable, Max, tu sais ça ? soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse. C'est une sorte de jeu pour toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu remettes systématiquement en cause tous les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ? Ça devient pénible… Vraiment.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru entendre que tu étais prêt à faire le grand saut avec moi…, hésita-t-elle. Plutôt surprenant, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui a une sainte horreur de se réveiller deux matin de suite auprès de la même fille. Alors, excuse ma surprise…  
- Tout dépend de la fille, je suppose…, répliqua-t-il au tac au tac.

Hypnotisée, Max le regarda s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Il l'attira brusquement à lui et se pencha à son oreille.

- En fait, j'en connais même une auprès de qui je meurs d'envie de me réveiller tous les matins… mais elle ne semble pas être du même avis que moi !

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Elle eut soudain la gorge sèche.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, corrigea-t-elle doucement.

Elle vit son visage se durcir et le sentit se tendre contre elle.

- Tu ne dis jamais rien, Maxie. Tu te contentes de sortir tes griffes dès que les choses se compliquent. Et j'en ai marre.

Elle réalisa qu'ils avaient bougé au moment où elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, clouée sur place par ses yeux. Il avait l'air en colère. Alec ou 494 ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais à cet instant précis, elle trouvait le mélange des deux étrangement, incroyablement attirant.

- J'en ai marre, répéta-t-il d'une voix calme. On ne joue plus, terminé.

Elle déglutit péniblement et acquiesça.

- Dis-le, demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue.

- Dire quoi ?  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Il se détendit très légèrement et posa sa tête sur son front.

- J'ai besoin que tu le dises, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, elle eut une infime seconde d'hésitation.

_"Si j'avais su que j'avais la plus petite chance avec toi, il n'y aurait jamais eu personne d'autre."_

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le regard d'Alec s'assombrit et il encadra le visage de Max de ses mains.

- Plus jamais de tête-à-tête avec Logan, Maxie, je serais capable de le tuer.

Il sentit Max se tendre contre lui et sourit intérieurement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de parler.

Max sombra instantanément. C'était comme si en l'espace d'une seconde, toute espèce de tension s'était volatilisée du corps d'Alec… Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un baiser dur et fiévreux, il l'embrassa avec tendresse, jouant avec sa langue avec lenteur et délice pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, tête de mule, murmura-t-il.

Retenant un sourire, elle le frappa à l'estomac.

- Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que ça t'autorise à te comporter en macho avec moi, Alec, se rebiffa-t-elle.

Il se frotta l'estomac avec une grimace et fronça les sourcils.

- Sur ce point si, la corrigea-t-il. Je suis très sérieux, Maxie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche. Et ce n'est pas négociable.  
- Tu es insupportable…

Il reprit ses lèvres, coupant court au débat. Max noua les bras autour de son cou et leur étreinte se resserra, alors que leurs deux corps emboîtés s'embrasaient. Les mains de Max descendirent le long des bras de son compagnon pour finir sur son ventre, où elle dessina du bout des doigts ses abdominaux, avant que ses mains ne s'égarent plus bas. Alec se crispa instantanément et saisit ses poignets d'un geste vif.

- Tut tut tut, l'arrêta-t-il avec malice. Je ne suis plus sensé jouer les machos, tu te rappelles ? Pourtant il me semble que je suis le seul à être moitié nu ici…

Elle le regarda quelques instants avec un sourire de défi et se débarrassa de son débardeur, avant de se pétrifier, réalisant ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

- Alec ! s'écria-t-elle, soudainement très embarrassée. On est au beau milieu de la salle d'entraînement de Terminal City !

Il leva un sourcil amusé.

- Où est passé ton goût du risque ?  
- Oh, il est toujours là, rassure-toi ! Seulement je ne suis… pas… sûre… que…, réussit-elle à articuler péniblement alors qu'Alec repartait explorer de ses lèvres le creux de son cou, puis descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Max renversa la tête en arrière, les jambes flageolantes, remerciant le ciel d'être contre le mur…

- Alec… Je t'en prie ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque, ne sachant plus trop si elle le suppliait d'arrêter ou de continuer.

Il reprit ses lèvres avec fièvre et leur baiser étouffa leur gémissement commun alors que Max se mettait à onduler contre lui.

_Seigneur ! Comment fait-elle pour arriver à me rendre à moitié dingue en l'espace de quelques secondes ?_

Parfaitement conscient de la précarité de leur position et peu désireux, quoiqu'il en ait dit un peu plus tôt, de se donner en spectacle devant tout Terminal City, Alec fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et s'écarta de Max.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on sorte d'ici…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

A bout de souffle, Max acquiesça sans un mot. Soudain, Alec détecta une présence dans la pièce et se retourna… pour faire face à un Joshua qui les regardait, les yeux exorbités. Alec se maudit pour ne pas avoir été plus attentif.

_Il faut dire que tu avais mieux à faire que surveiller ton environnement, hein ?_

- Joshua ! s'étrangla Max, repérant à son tour l'homme-chien.

Rougissante jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle récupéra d'un geste vif son tee-shirt abandonné sur le sol et le passa en un éclair. Alec se racla la gorge pour dissiper son embarras alors que Max lui jetait un regard noir.

- Josh ! dit Alec, affectant une nonchalance qu'il était loin de ressentir. Ça fait longtemps que… hum… que tu es… là ?  
- Heu… Pas… Juste…, balbutia le colosse, gêné au point qu'Alec eut pitié de lui. Joshua vient juste… d'arriver.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Alors que Max s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi plutôt que ce silence – Joshua parla à nouveau.

- Max et Alec plus fâchés ? demanda-t-il avec sa naïveté habituelle.

Le couple échangea un autre regard, essayant péniblement de réprimer un fou rire nerveux.

- Non, Joshua, on n'est plus… fâchés, répondit finalement Max. Mais si tu pouvais garder ce que tu viens de voir pour toi, grand frère, ce serait bien.

Joshua hocha la tête.

- Max et Alec amoureux, c'est le plan.

Alec sourit.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, c'est le… plan.

Joshua hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Il était temps ! dit-il, très sérieux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois au moment de sortir de la pièce.

- Il y a une surprise sur le toit du QG maintenant, lâcha-t-il, imperturbable. Tous sont là, vous aussi.

Il disparut, plantant là les deux transgéniques bouches bées.

* * *

Terminal City, toit du QG

Lorsque Max et Alec émergèrent sur le toit, des dizaines de transgéniques étaient déjà présents aux alentours et tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Max comprit qu'ils étaient les derniers qu'on attendait pour commencer… elle ne savait quoi. A quelques mètres de là, Joshua était accroupi au sol en train de trafiquer quelque chose. Il se redressa soudain et sautilla sur lui-même, surexcité.

- Ça y est ! s'écria-t-il.

Quatre transgéniques s'accroupirent à leur tour et soulevèrent ce qui sembla être à Max un mât en bois auquel était accroché… un drapeau ! Elle sursauta et échangea avec Alec un regard étrange. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel drapeau, réalisèrent-ils en même temps, mais LEUR drapeau. Celui des transgéniques, peint par Joshua.

En regardant le drapeau s'élever dans les airs, Max sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Le bras d'Alec s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il posa un baiser sur sa tempe, sans se soucier d'être vu ou non par l'ensemble des habitants de Terminal City.

- Ça valait le coup d'être dérangés pour ça…, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Max éclata de rire alors qu'Alec la prenait dans ses bras. Ils regardaient le drapeau flotter dans les airs depuis de longues minutes, silencieux, quand Biggs et Chloé les rejoignirent.

- Chouette drapeau ! s'exclama joyeusement Biggs.  
- Yep, renchérit Alec. La nation transgénique est en marche !

Max sourit.

- Alors, tu restes parmi nous ? lui demanda Biggs.

Elle échangea un regard de connivence avec Alec et acquiesça.

- Je ne manquerais la suite du programme pour rien au monde !

**FIN**


End file.
